De humanos y Dioses
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: En aquellos tiempos donde los Dioses pisaban la tierra y la amenaza de las guerras santas apenas comenzaban, un breve encuentro tuvo lugar, entre un humano perdido entre dudas y miedos por la batalla y un dios que no podía entender el valor de la perdida. La verdad que enredo al caballero de Pegaso y al dios del Inframundo desde la era mitológica, esta por comenzar...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: saint seiya y lost canvas no me pertenecen, hago esto por pura diversión.**

 **Quiero aclarar, que este fic actuará tanto como pre cuela como secuela de mi fic anterior que está en mi perfil "Enamorándonos" (el cual no es muuuy necesario leer para entender la historia en sí, pero puede que no entiendan mucho el prologo, así que una miradita podría ayudar un poco) pero tendrá más que nada lugar en la Edad del Mito, cuando los dioses pisaban la tierra y los caballeros de Athena aun andaban en proceso de formación!**

 **De Humanos y Dioses**

 **Prologo**

A pasos lentos y cuidadosos de no hacer mucho ruido, un cansado Tenma finalmente regresaba a su hogar y a su amado esposo Alone. Había tenido que ir a una misión inesperada por dos largas semanas de manera repentina, así que la idea de reencontrarse con su amado rubio lo tenía más que ansioso.

"Me pregunto cómo reaccionara cuando me vea…?" pensó curioso en lo que se adentraba a la casa en silencio y se dirigía directamente a la habitación que compartían. Era algo tarde, así que las luces estaban apagadas y su esposo, profundamente dormido entre las sabanas.

El menor estaba completamente cubierto por estas, hasta la cabeza como si de una crisálida se tratara, abrazándose con fuerza a la almohada del caballero, casi como así pudiese sentir su aroma o presencia reconfortándolo.

Con una sonrisa boba se acerco a la cama sentándose a su lado, para así poder agacharse y besar su mejilla como una manera linda de hacerle saber que regreso.

_hola amor…estoy en casa…-susurro a su oído mordisqueando su oreja en lo que le abrazaba por la cintura, notando que el cuerpo de su amado se tensaba como si comenzara a despertar-..No me darás un beso…?

Sin embargo lo que recibió, no pudo estar más alejado de la realidad, pues un fuerte dolor en su mejilla que casi lo hizo caer el suelo. Definitivamente no era así como esperaba ser recibido.

_i-ittai! Oye! Qué te pasa?!-le mira con lagrimones en los ojos sin entender el actuar de su esposo, mientras este solo se levantaba rápidamente encendiendo la luz.

_Eso mismo pregunto yo?! Que tramabas pervertido!?-escucho la voz de su "amado" sorprendiéndose no solo por el tono levemente más maduro sino algo mas…Alone acaso…no era rubio…?

_...q-que rayos…?-no podía creer lo que veía y sentía al mismo tiempo. Un fuerte y amenazador cosmos que en lo más profundo de su interior, era familiar.

Porque ahora tenía el cabello negro…? Que estaba pasando? Porque sentía todo aquello…tan nostálgico…?

Pero no era el único confundido allí. El otro joven también pareció perderse entre sus impresiones cuando lo pudo ver bien.

_...P-panthea….-murmuro aquel nombre de aquel hombre que marco tanto sus existencia como su destino.

Aquel pegaso que hirió su cuerpo por primera vez en la era del mito….

 **Notas finales: ojojo! He regresado y con este fic bien cargado! Así es mis queridos lectores, la trama más que nada girara en la era del mito, antes de que todo el drama con Hades y Athena diera inicio, dándonos un vistazo de cómo pasaron las cosas desde los ojos del dios del inframundo y aventurándonos en no en un romance realmente, sino a algo muy parecido xD**

 **Hades: y como siempre, te burlaras de mi no?-mirándola molesto.**

 **o-oye! Que haces aquí?! No se supone que aparezcas!**

 **Hades: a partir de ahora lo hare, pues seré protagonista! Quiero evitar que me denigres aun más!**

 **No es denigrarte, hago que te den amor! Kilos y kilos de amor! Bien duro contra el muro!**

 **Hades: te mandare al tártaro….**

 **Muy bien! Los dejo aquí mientras huyo de Hades! Espero sus review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, solo mi locura xD**

 **De humanos y dioses.**

 **Cap. 1: Un plan y un encuentro destinado!**

Se sentía mal. Realmente mal. Jamás en su vida pensó que se podía sentir así. Sencillamente está molesto, dolido, humillado y demás emociones negativas que uno podía llegar a acumular cuando descubre que su esposa, su amada y única esposa, le fue infiel con un humano.

Ahogo un quejido mientras volvía a removerse entre las sabanas, ahora frías por su ausencia.

 _No quiero volver a verte!_

Le había gritado más que fuerte y claro. No quería verla, hablar con ella, sentir su presencia, nada de nada. Lo único que realmente quería era dormir…si, dormir y olvidar al menos en el reino de Hypnos que algo así le sucedió, precisamente a él.

No lo entendía, el siempre le había dado todo, le había sido fiel, una vez que estuvieron casados, no volvió a mirar a nadie más. Ni siquiera a la mas traviesa de las ninfas de los campos elíseos, que en más de una razón, mostraban atracción a él como a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Y aun así…prefirió a un humano.

Se cubrió la cara con una almohada mientras ahogaba un grito de frustración. Si antes llegaban a veces resultarle molestos, ahora realmente los detestaba. Era una gran fortuna que sus jueces se hicieran cargo de sus juicios, de lo contrario probablemente en esos instantes el tártaro estaría más que sobre poblado.

No pudo evitar suspirar mirando hacia la nada de su habitación. Quizás era predecible. Si, quizás fue culpa de eso. El no era muy divertido que digamos, y quizás cuando se trataba de Perséfone podía llegar a salir de su propio personaje y ser demasiado cursi. Tal vez eso le aburrió. De hecho, si rememoraba lo que había hecho por ella, el también se aburriría.

Sin embargo, esperaba que al menos ella le hubiese dicho que no le gustaba o molestaba de él para así al menos tratar de hacer algo. El no era una bestia ninfómana como sus hermanos, él creía que hablando podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

Casi se reía de si mismo ahora. Tiempo atrás se había burlado bastante de aquellos que creían en el amor y que de paso sufrían por él, y ahora, mírenlo. Un completo fracasado con cuernos. Ya ni ganas de reírse de esa cruel ironía tenia.

Tal vez eso de andar casado no funcionaba para todos. Si, probablemente era eso. Soltando otro suspiro se volteo tratando de volverse a dormir, pero unos suaves golpeteos a su puerta lo interrumpieron.

_Señor Hades…Señor Hades! Ha recibido un mensaje de parte de su hermano, dice que quiere verlo en el Olimpo lo antes posible-escucho la voz de Hypnos al otro lado del pasillo. Gruño maldiciendo su suerte.

Seguramente su amado hermanito quería verlo para burlarse de él en su cara. La idea le hacía enojar de solo pensarlo.

_Dile que no iré…!-respondió enfurruñado, aun cuando escucho la puerta de su alcoba ser abierta con brusquedad.

_Supuse que dirías eso! Que malvado!-escucho la odiosa voz del dios de los rayos, que se adentraba aun cuando la mirada aterrada del dios de los sueños, suplicaba que no molestaran a su amo- Yo tomándome la molestia de buscarte personalmente y tu dándome la espalda!

_L-lo siento Hades-sama…-balbuceo dándole su espacio a los hijos de Cronos, no quería meterse en eso.

El pelinegro simplemente le hizo un gesto a su servidor restándole importancia al asunto, en lo que trataba de ignorar a su hermano.

_qué demonios quieres Zeus? Si viniste hasta aquí, más vale que sea importante…!-gruño sin siquiera mirarlo y metido entre su cama.

_No seas amargado! Ya sabes a que vine! Quiero hablar contigo! Poseidón también! Estábamos esperándote allá, pero como supuse que te pondrías "delicado" y que no querías venir, pues me tome la molestia de escoltarte, así que se agradecido y saca tu trasero de allí!-explico abriendo las cortinas, aunque de cualquier forma no entro nada de luz al mismo tiempo que se acerco a donde su hermano se encontraba.

_si claro! "hablar"…-soltó un bufido-lo que ustedes quieren es burlarse de mí y no lo permitiré! Ya déjame en paz y vete a hacer lo que siempre haces, buscar más madres para tus hijos o algo así…!

" _Déjame disfrutar mi miseria en paz…"_ quiso agregar pero se mordió los labios para no decirlo.

Zeus por su parte rodo los ojos hastiado mientras tomaba de los tobillos al mayor tratando de jalarlo fuera de la cama.

_Y a deja de lloriquear y auto compadecerte! Por favor! Ni Hefestos a quien tiene los cuerno más grandes que los del mino tauro se pone así! Madura!-grito jalando con fuerza.

_no quiero! Suéltame!-chillo tratando de aferrarse a la cabeza de la cama.

Obviamente sus esfuerzos por seguir en su cama no sirvieron de mucho, pues en menos de unos minutos, termino resbalándose con sus manos y cayendo por inercia sobre el dios del Olimpo.

Tardaron un poco a recuperar la compostura cuando el menor noto la posición en la que estaban

_O-oye…sé que soy irresistible, pero no para tanto aunque…-miro mejor al ojiazul quien se encontraba sentando sobre su cintura con un look algo despeinado y con la túnica de dormir resbalándose por su hombro-…tal vez podría funcionar…-hablo en tono morboso y sonrisa boba mientras que al señor del inframundo le saltaba una vena en la frente y apretaba su puño.

++++Rato después en el Monte Olimpo++++

Un impaciente dios de los mares los recibía en la "sala de guerra" sorprendido por un indiscutible e hinchado ojo morado que presentaba su hermanito.

_Zeus…que te paso?!-pregunto conteniéndose la risa, al mismo tiempo que el azabache se sentaba a su lado con cara de fastidio.

_Le dije una "broma inofensiva" a nuestro deprimido hermanito y se enojo…-respondió con risa nerviosa mirando al mayor molesto-tienes la mano pesada…!

Pero el dios de los océanos ladeo la cabeza sin entender aun que paso.

_Que clase de broma le hiciste ara quedar así…?!

_No quieres saber…-zanjo el tema mientras hacia una seña y le sirvieran un poco se ambrosia para pasar el rato mas amenamente.

_Bueno…da igual, Hades como has estado?-la agria mirada de su hermano mayor le dijo todo-oye…no me mires así! Que el culpable no he sido yo!

_Si te sirve de algo, escuche que a ese tal Adonis, Ares ya lo tiene en la mira y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo rompa en gajos!-intento animarlo palmeando su espalda y casi echando al suelo al emperador de los muertos.

Y a pesar de la mirada de fastidio que parecía permanente en el azabache, una leve sonrisa les demostró que al menos eso lo había animado un poco.

_Ya no importa, si…?-suspiro dando un sorbo a su copa mientras sonreía resignado-simplemente…lo olvidare y ya…-a pesar de sus palabras sabía que era más difícil de lo que parecía.

_Te creeremos cuando tu cara deje de parecer que has visto a Deméter por las mañanas-bromeo Poseidón mientras los tres hacían una mueca de asco, para luego romper a reír.

_oh! Por todos nosotros! No me hagas imaginar eso!-chillo aterrado con la idea, es decir, ya de por si estaba deprimido con lo de su esposa como para terminar traumado ante tal horrible pensamiento.

_Al fin reaccionaste! Ya estaba pensado que sería necesario pedirle a Apolo que queme tus pies para ver si mostrabas algo más que solo apatía hermano!-cometo Zeus algo más relajado-trabajas con muertos, pero no tienes que actuar como uno, sabes?

El mayor de los hijos de Cronos solo suspiro negando con la cabeza.

_es fácil decirlo, no estás en mi lugar ni soy como ustedes…no ando de cama en cama como para actuar como si nada…-dio un sorbo más a su copa-..Aunque ahora me gustaría que así fuera…

Y fue entonces cuando el foco de ideas se les prendió a sus hermanos.

_Y por qué no lo haces…?!-hablaron a la vez sorprendiéndolo.

_No entiendo…

_Es fácil! Solo ve y sal con alguien más! Y si calienta tu lecho mil veces mejor!-animo el dios del mar.

_Pose tiene razón! Es más! si quieres…-continuo el menor de los tres abrazándolo como si lo invitara su club de "infieles".

_Quieres que te golpee de nuevo…?-siseo ante su cercanía.

_No mal entiendas! Puedo sugerirte a alguien!-se explico usando a Poseidón de escudo, quien solo negó con la cabeza decepcionado.

_Y a quien podría ser?-pregunto sonriendo sarcásticamente-por si lo olvidabas, todos me desprecian entre los dioses y honestamente entre los que no, no son mi tipo…-le dio un escalofrió al recordar a los dioses gemelos. No! Definitivamente aun no estaba tan desesperado!

_Y que tal un humano…?-sugirió el hermano del medio.

_Disculpa…?!-chillo, comenzando a pensar que quizás debía demostrar mejor la rabia que tenía contra la humanidad en esos momentos-que parte de todo el mundo me desprecia y teme no has entendido?!-ironizo dando golpeteos a la frente del brillante pez.

_auch! Todo es violencia contigo, no? Es una idea al menos…!

_Además, admítelo Hades, es una gran oportunidad..-le calmo masajeando su espalda mientras le explicaba el plan-le darás a Perséfone donde más le dolerá, pagándole con la misma moneda y frente a alguien que no pueda tocar…

El mayor arqueo una ceja sin entender.

_a que te refieres?

_Tu me dijiste, o mejor dicho comentaron por ahí…-hizo un gesto de restar importancia-…que las ninfas que cortejaste antes de casarte terminaron convertidas en plantas, no?

_Si…

_Pues es simple! Si es humano, ella no podrá tocarlos, puesto que están al cuidado de Athena, recuerdas?-ahora que lo pensaba, hacia poco que eso se había decidido luego de una contienda entre la favorita de Zeus y Poseidón.

Ahora entendía a donde querían llegar. Esto no solo garantizaría desquitarse, también significaría que Athena sufriría cierta reprimenda al ver que uno de su "preciados humanos" se enreda con un dios, como una especie de castigo indirecto que recibiría de su padre por el asunto de Poseidón.

Tuvo que contenerse para no reírse ahí mismo. Su hermano era demasiado complaciente con esa chiquilla, pero indirectamente sabia como ponerla de nervios para que no metiera demasiado la pata, claro cuidando que solo otros se ensuciaran las manos en su lugar.

No tenía nada personal contra ella, aunque no compartía sus ideales. De cualquier forma, solo era entretenimiento, no? No le mataría ir a "calentar su lecho" con alguien más hasta que se le enfriara la cabeza con el asunto, no? Que podía salir mal?

_está bien…los escucho…-accedió para dicha de sus hermanos.

_Perfecto! Porque conozco un arroyo…!

++++Tiempo después++++

A pasos lentos pero acompasados recorría el borde de un arroyo con pies descalzos y disfrutando de la brisa con olor a pasto y rocío.

Atenas era un lugar bello cuando se lo proponía y ahora que su hermana/suegra parecía regocijada por lo sucedido, seguramente estaba más hermoso aun.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca mientras se sentaba sobre una roca a descansar un rato. Había oído por parte de sus hermanos que por ahí solían frecuentar muchas jóvenes hermosas a traer agua y demás cosas, por lo que aseguraban sería fácil encontrar a alguien de su interés.

Incluso le habían recomendado adquirir una forma humana mientras, para no atemorizarlas. El solo les había hecho caso porque, simple, no tenía nada que perder y además andaba algo aburrido de todo esto.

No lucia muy diferente, simplemente aparentaba a un joven humano de cabellos negros, de no más de 19 años y cuerpo estilizado y sin bello en el rostro. Sus ojos seguían igual de enigmáticos que siempre y su sonrisa no quedaba atrás.

Llevaba la típica ropa ateniense, a diferencia clara de andar sin calzado. A pesar de lo que muchos creerían, disfrutaba la sensación fría de la arena por las mañanas, así que pensó que sería bueno aprovechar eso. Le hacían recordar a los campos elíseos.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no esperaba realmente que el plan funcionara. Como un dios, sabía que era imposible que un humano se resistiera a la atrayente presencia de su naturaleza, por lo que cosa como cortejos y demás no serian necesarios, haciendo el asunto aburrido, además de que sabía que apenas diera su identidad a conocer, esa personas lo repudiaría, lo que le quitaba aun mas las ganas de seguir con eso, pero la idea de vengarse era fuerte y le mantenía firme.

Mientras esperaba sentado y la briza lo despeinaba un poco, escuchó a alguien acercarse. Por los sonidos suponía que trataba de ser cauteloso y sorprenderlo, cosa que no pasaría, pero fingiría no darse cuenta esperando ver de qué se trataba.

Se acercaba desde el otro lado del pequeño y cristalino arroyo. Comenzó a escuchar incluso una voz tarareando una tonada suave, como si buscara que captara su atención.

_... _hoy me toca ir por agua, en juventud me ha de tocar, pero algo increíble, hoy me he de encontrar…-_ murmura en una tonada extrañamente hipnotizante captando su atención.

Era un joven, soldado aparentemente de Athenas, de altura media, cabellos castaños y hasta el cuello muy despeinados, dándole un toque salvaje. A pesar de sus vestiduras, su tonificado cuerpo era visualizable a simple vista, algo sudoroso y algunas cicatrices tal vez de entrenamientos si no se equivocaba.

Sus ojos, joviales y castaños se le hicieron familiares y al mismo tiempo únicos, como si un tono rojizo se vislumbrara cuando sus miradas chocaban.

No sabía el porqué, pero no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de aquel humano, que no debería siquiera superar los 20 años. Por otra parte, su "admirador" tampoco dejaba de verlo, casi devorándolo con la mirada, cosa que le daba un ligero regocijo. Debía admitirlo, poder sentir el deseo que provocaba en otra persona le inflaba el ego y en cierta manera lo encendía.

La voz del joven soldado continuaba susurrando la melodía mientras se agachaba a cargar en unas cantimploras algo de agua, pero sin dejar de mirar aquella figura que se robaría sus deseos y sueños a partir de ahora.

_... _mientras yo…sea menor…debo hacer encargos…hasta que alguien me haga hombre hoy…-_ murmuro sonriendo con destellos de lujuria en aquellos aun inocentes ojos.

El azabache fingió recato desviando sus ojos pero sonriendo en señal de que lo que oía le gustaba.

 __un buen amante prometo ser…para alguien como tú…cuidare de tus deseos, aun cuando seas mayor…uhn…-_ continuo "cantando" mientras terminaba de cargar el agua, dejándola de lado y se remojaba el rostro y las gotas de aquel líquido vital recorrían su torso y cuello.

Su espectador no podía evitar envidiar aquellas gotas. Cuando sus ojos se toparon nuevamente, una chispa pareció encenderlos. Aquel deseo de querer algo, tenerlo cerca y lejos a la vez.

 __...cumpliré cada deseo…como si fuera mi señor…_

Con una misteriosa sonrisa, solo digna de alguien como él, Hades decidió ponerse de pie mientras volvía sus pasos alejándose lentamente, pero no sin antes voltear un par de veces con una expresión complacida con solo oírlo y sentir su deseo.

El extraño visitante también sonrió regresando por donde vino algo satisfecho. Curiosamente, esas miradas y visitas continuaron diariamente, de una manera inesperada para ambos, iniciando una especie de cortejo para ver quien cedería primero.

Sin duda alguna, tal vez seguir los consejos de sus hermanos, no había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

 **Notas finales: si! Ya vamos a la parte importante! Aquí comenzara el "cortejo" entre ambos, Hades y este misterioso soldado, que en algún futuro estarán destinados a algo inseparable! Espero que le haya gustado!**

 **Y por si se pregunta cómo se ve, bueno, una versión "madura" y más sexy de seiya por decirlo de alguna manera.**

 **Otra cosa, Adonis es el humano con el que Perséfone fue infiel a Hades, pero murió en manos de Ares (pues este también andaba con Afrodita)**

 **Se dice que Hades era muy fiel a su esposa, puesto que las únicas dos amantes que tuvo, fueron antes de casarse con ella. (Eran ninfas)**

 **Y otra cosa, en la antigua Grecia, no era raro un cortejo entre dos hombres, de hecho era normal que jóvenes hermosos sin barba o algo así, fueran cortejados de manera sutil y amable claro esta hasta que estos se volvieran adultos. xD sin más que mencionar, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, sino a kurumada-sensei! lo único mío es la locura y algunos nombres de los occ que irán apareciendo xDD**

 **De humanos y dioses.**

 **Cap. 2: Por venganza o gusto propio?!**

Con una sonrisa ladina, el dios del inframundo se alistaba nuevamente para ir a ver a ese humano. Llevaba haciendo eso casi 3 meses y ciertamente comenzaba a cogerle el gusto por ello. No hablaban realmente entre ambos, simplemente aquel muchacho venia prácticamente todos los días sin importar el clima para verlo al menos un rato, presumir su sin duda bien tonificado atractivo y lanzarle cumplidos e indirectas coquetas a su persona.

De solo pensarlo, la emoción crecía en su pecho mientras miraba su apariencia humana en el espejo. No había cambiado en nada más que las prendas en realidad, era el de siempre, solo que mantenía su propio cosmos oculto y no tenía porque mostrarse sin emociones o algo similar. La sola idea de saberse deseado le llenaba de regocijo que no había sentido desde que cortejaba a Perséfone.

No, de hecho no era ni remotamente similar a aquella vez, esta vez en verdad lo estaba disfrutando, toda esa atención y dedicación solo para él era algo nuevo para experimentar, sin preocupación alguna de que alguien lo descubra. De hecho, esperaba con ansias la reacción de su esposa y suegra, quería que le doliera. Que sufriera, poco o nada le importaba si el clima del mundo pagaba el precio.

Su orgullo, aun herido no podía perdonarla. Era por eso que seguía haciendo eso no?...o eso quería convencerse.

Negando sus pensamientos se dio una última mirada para luego ir al mundo humano, sin embargo en el camino se topo con ciertos gemelos que miraban algo extrañados su comportamiento últimamente.

_Thanatos…Hypnos…-agradecía profundamente llevar puesto una prenda encapuchada, pues no quería que lo vieran como iba vestido. No eran sus acostumbradas prendas oscuras, por lo que era raro y harían preguntas-que hacen aquí…?-quería que se fueran de una vez.

Por otra parte los dioses miraron a su señor extrañados. Podían notar su…nerviosismo?! Cuando se lo toparon mientras lo buscaban. Les parecía raro que algo así pasara, es decir, lo normal era al revés, no?

_Etto…señor…? Le pasa algo?-luego de un rato atino a preguntar el dios de la muerte.

Pero el azabache prefirió fingir demencia.

_No han contestado mi pregunta…-resalto. Ni él entendía porque le preocupaba ser descubierto, pero aun así no quería que lo supieran ellos precisamente.

Por otra parte, los gemelos volviendo a lo que habían venido, recordaron la razón.

_Cierto! Señor! Su esposa ha venido a verlo…-anuncio Hypnos algo temeroso a la posible reacción de su amo.

Ellos al igual que todos en el inframundo tenían prohibido hablar del asunto, aunque ya todos lo sabían. Y la sola idea de que la causa principal de que el señor de los muertos casi haya perdido la cabeza finalmente se encuentre en el averno de nuevo, ponía a todos nerviosos.

No podían negarle a Perséfone la entrada, pues a pesar de todo era reina del inframundo, sin embargo su lealtad era solo para Hades, si él lo deseaba, echarla antes de que algo malo pasara era una opción viable.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

_Oh…ya veo…-comento inexpresivamente el mayor de los hijos de cronos-díganle que se regrese de donde vino. Aun no es época de frio y lluvias, así que no necesita venir…además…-paso de largo de ellos-tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…

No había emoción alguna en su tono de voz, casi parecía que hablaba de algo trivial y sin importancia.

Y antes de poder mencionar algo mas, Hades ya había abandonado el inframundo.

++++Rato después/ en el arroyo+++

Con cierto pesar y sentimientos reencontrados fue caminando al mismo lugar de siempre, pero su estado de ánimo era ciertamente diferente al usual.

Por más de que se mostró imperturbable ante sus subordinados, dentro de sí se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada de la nada. Estaba confundido, una parte de si ansiaba continuar lo que hacía para hacerla sufrir, pero otra quería mandar el plan al carajo y verla otra vez. Hizo bien en salir del inframundo, si la veía, seguramente flaquearía.

Pero no era momento para eso, debía mostrarse firme por encima de todo. Estaba tan perdido en su mente que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado, y que alguien lo esperaba.

_hasta que llegaste hermoso…comencé a pensar que no vendrías más y eso me entristeció bastante…-saludo el joven ateniense con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, que mostraba sumo alivio.

Por alguna razón cuando lo vio, sintió algo de calidez dentro de sí. No supo que responder ni tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, puesto que el otro joven cambio su expresión a una preocupada mientras se le acerco rápidamente y poso su mano en su mejilla sorprendiéndolo.

Su mano le resultaba cálida y agradable.

_hey! Te paso algo? Te hicieron algo?-escucho la voz preocupada del soldado mientras sentía unas caricias a sus mejillas-…porque lloras…?

Fue solo entonces que sorprendido por la pregunta llevo sus manos a su cara, notando finalmente que cálidas lágrimas descendían sin poder evitarlo por sus mejillas. No podía creer que eso le estaba pasando. Y en frente de un humano!

_y-yo…-ni siquiera podía hablar o pensar con claridad, un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, mientras un fuerte ardor invadía sus ojos-..yo no…e-es decir…y-yo…-balbuceaba incoherencias sintiendo sus manos temblar de la rabia y humillación.

Tanto le afecto saber de ella?! Así de patético podía llegar a ser?!

Ahora la odiaba incluso más! Por su culpa se comportaba así! Por su culpa se avergonzaba en frente de un simple humano! Por su culpa….dolía tanto otra vez…

La respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras comenzaba a ver nuboso por las lágrimas. Quería huir, no sabía ni a donde, pero quería irse.

Pero antes de poder considerar cualquier vía de escape, unos cálidos y protectores brazos lo rodearon. No podía creerlo.

Lo estaba abrazando. Aquel joven que apenas conocía, ni siquiera sabían sus nombres y apenas comenzaron a hablar directamente minutos atrás, pero aun así, allí estaba, siendo consolado por él.

_No te preocupes…mira…no se qué te haya pasado, pero te aseguro que estarás bien! No sé cómo, pero te ayudare! Solo…deja de llorar…-hablo atropelladamente el castaño sin soltar el abrazo y frotando su espalda-…esos bellos ojos no merecen estar llenos de lagrimas…quien las haya provocado…seguramente no lo vale…

Y aunque deseaba decir algo al respecto, lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultar su rostro en el pecho de aquella persona, deseando con fuerzas hacer caso a sus palabras y lamentando terminar mojando las prendas de aquel joven con tan estúpidas lagrimas.

Tenía razón, ella no lo valía. Probablemente jamás lo valió, pero aun así, dolía…

Pero solo por habérselo dicho, no podía estar más que agradecido mientras se dejaba llevar por el dulce sentimiento que brotaba en su ser al sentirse aliviado.

_Gracias…-murmuro respirando hondo y sin soltarse, para luego mirarlo con una débil sonrisa, que relucía entre sus sonrojadas mejillas y ojos aguados, pero cristalinos que tanto le gustaban a aquel humano.

Para él, eran una imagen enternecedora. Y difícil de resistir.

Lo siguiente que ambos supieron, fue que saboreando un dulce y salado beso que ya no pudieron parar.

No, que más bien, no deseaban parar.

++++Horas después++++Giudecca++++

Hypnos no sabía que hacer, por más que le insistían a la esposa de su señor que abandonara el inframundo, ella no escuchaba razones y permanecía tercamente en el trono de su amo.

Alegaba que no se iría sin verlo, que necesitaban hablar y muchas cosas más que prefirieron no prestar atención.

Si eran francos, la diosa en cuestión nunca les había terminado por convencer, pero en tanto su señor estuviese feliz no comentaron nada al respecto, sin embargo luego de lo sucedido tiempo atrás y el bajo estado de ánimo del emperador del inframundo, las cosas cambiaron.

No les gustaba verlo así, por lo que la sorpresa de encontrarlo las ultimas semanas de un buen humor aceptable y que nada de eso tuviese relación con la hija de Deméter les daba cierta esperanza.

_que vamos a hacer hermano?-susurro el rubio-si Hades-sama la ve, nuestras cabezas serán las que rodaran….

El dios de la muerte se encogió de hombros nerviosamente.

_No lo sé, pero si no la sacamos de aquí pronto, el llegara y…-ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración cuando un grito de alegría de la diosa de la primavera los interrumpió.

_HADES! Al fin te veo!-celebro la mujer saltando de donde estaba para recibir a su esposo, quien apenas regresaba a pasos acompasados a su reino.

Había tomado el camino largo para reflexionar y pensar sobre su situación. Estaba tan ensimismado que apenas pudo percatarse de la presencia de esa persona hasta que sintió su abrazo.

_Te eche tanto de menos! Cariño! En verdad lo siento! Quería disculparme por lo que paso…!-antes de continuar lo que para el dios del inframundo solo eran puras boberías, él la aparto con brusquedad como si su simple contacto le quemara, dejándola sorprendida-..Hades…?

Fue entonces cuando finalmente ella, al igual que los gemelos, se percataron de estado en que el primogénito de Cronos había regresado.

La ropa ateniense que había usado finalmente estaba descubierta mientras sostenía lo que había usado para ocultarla en sus manos, además de que lucía algo sucio con arena y lodo. Sus cabellos estaban discretamente desarreglados, su mirada algo confusa pero satisfecha (muy diferente a la mirada triste que tenía en la mañana) y lo que más llamaba su atención….

_q-que es….?!-la diosa no podía dar crédito a lo que veía retrocediendo con horror. No era posible, Hades no sería capaz de hacerle eso o sí?!

El azabache por su parte, ignoro sus miradas sin entenderlas y se enfoco a lo que estaba por decir.

_Se puede saber que haces aun aquí? Recuerdo haber ORDENADO que no quería que te quedaras…-gruño mirando a los dioses gemelos, quienes tragaron grueso. Bufo, si quería que algo saliera bien, debía hacerlo el mismo, no?-tks!...como sea…lárgate al Olimpo, aun no es época de frio, así será mejor que regreses antes de que tu madre decida bajar a buscarte, no estoy de humor para soportar a mi hermana!-gruño pasando de largo de ella e ignorando su conmoción.

Sin embargo, ella no se iría sin preguntarle.

_E-es enserio…?-murmuro con la cabeza baja.

El ojiazul detuvo sus pasos.

_De que hablas…?-volteo a verla arqueando una ceja.

Ella le dedico una mirada entre furiosa y dolida, pero trato de no prestarle atención.

_había oído por mi padre y mi tío que supuestamente buscarías a alguien más, pero lo considere absurdo y mira nada mas con que me encontré…-ironizo conteniendo su rabia y humillación-no pensé que me olvidarías tan rápido "cariño"…-mordió cada palabra.

Pero el dios del averno no se quedaría atrás.

_Mira, no sé que hayas escuchado de ese par, pero lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío, y más si esta relacionado a con quienes lo hago…-entrecerró los ojos-además, no tienes cara para reclamarme nada mocosa estúpida! Quien empezó esto fuiste tú!-maldijo por lo bajo regresando sus pasos a donde iba, no perdería mas su tiempo con berrinches tontos.

_alto ahí! No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! Hades!-chillo tratando de seguirlo pero el simplemente la empujo haciéndola caer en el piso mirándola molesto.

_Cuida tus modales, porque aunque seas mi esposa para mi desgracia y la hija de mis hermanos, yo vi la luz del mundo antes que tu y ellos, por lo que ante todo, me debes respeto-hablo con seriedad-el cual simplemente nunca ten importo por lo que se…-ella desvió la mirada.

No podía negar sus palabras por más rabia que sintiese al saberse "reemplazada" por "otra". No tenia forma de poder reclamar.

_...te trate como una reina…-escucho que murmuro apretando sus labios-…me esforcé por querer hacerte feliz por encima de todo, me metí en serios problemas solo para que estés a mi lado…y me pagaste de esa manera…-le miro aun profundamente herido por su traición, pero sin ningún deseo por arreglar la situación o derramar lagrimas por ella-..Sabes que es lo que más me molesta? Que nada de lo que hice por ti tuvo valor….tu no lo valías…-miro hacia otra dirección con extraña tranquilidad-pero eso ya no importa…-se volteo- retírate de una vez…-ordeno caminando hacia su habitación.

Pero antes de alejarse escucho una última pregunta.

_Realmente ya no me amas?!...en verdad…existe otra mujer mejor que yo para ti?! No puedo aceptar tal locura!

Le miro de soslayo.

_Solo diré que…-cambio su expresión a una sonrisa complacida como quien recuerda algo indebido-están a un nivel muy diferente…-rio divertido mientras la dejaba atrás-mas te vale que no te metas en esto, porque si lo descubro realmente lo lamentaras!-advirtió antes de entras a su cuarto.

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos las quejas y gritos de la diosa indignada, pero prontos se fueron volviendo más lejanos, prueba de que los gemelos finalmente se deshicieron de ella.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio deslizando su espalda hasta el suelo recostado en la puerta. Eso se había sentido muy bien.

En la mañana había temido que si la volviese a ver la perdonara como idiota, pero ahora que la había visto se dio cuenta de algo: no sentía nada más por ella. De hecho, si lo pensaba, tal vez lo que sintió no era algo real, sino pasajero.

Su experiencia en relaciones era sumamente absurda en comparación a sus hermanos, así que no sería raro que haya confundido esos sentimientos con un simple capricho.

Por alguna razón se sentía feliz consigo mismo, como si acabara de lograr algo increíble.

Con una sonrisa en los labios decidió tomar un baño relajante ahora que el mayor de sus pesares se esfumo, sin embargo cuando paso al lado de su espejo algo llamo su atención.

_uh…?-abrió los ojos aterrorizado. No, eso que veía era imposible, cierto?!-eehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!-el grito de sorpresa probablemente se pudo escuchar hasta en lo más profundo del tártaro-VOY A MATARLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

+++Con los dioses Gemelos+++++

Mientras regresaban a los elíseos luego de despedir a la diosa berrinchuda, no pudieron evitar reir suavemente cuando escucharon los gritos de su amo.

_creo que ya se dio cuenta, no?-comento el dios de los sueños.

_Eso parece hermano…-rio Thanatos.

Y es que la situación no podía ser más cómica, no solo porque su señor Hades haya aparecido ante su mujer con un enorme chupetón en el cuello, sino que con su aptitud altiva y algo arrogante al enfrentarla, inocentemente no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

Sin duda su amo a veces podía ser algo ingenuo. Aunque las curiosidad los matara, quien podría ser el nuevo "corazón" de su amo?

++++Omake/Athenas++++

Ya era algo tarde, así que tanto el misterioso visitante de Hades como sus amigos se habían reunido en su campamento para cenar, pero más de uno mirada a su compañero algo preocupados.

_Etto…nee…que te paso en la cara?-preguntaron dudosos.

_eh? Oh! Nada, nada! Un gatito de rasguño!-respondió con una reluciente sonrisa el joven, sin convencer a nadie.

Y es que, realmente un "gatito" podía dejar semejante ojo morado a alguien?! Que Athena los apiade si era así…

 **Notas finales: jejeje! Y aquí traigo la continuación! Que tal quedo? Personalmente, sentí que se escribía solo! Apuesto que se mueren de curiosidad de saber que paso o ya se lo imaginan xDD espero con ansias sus comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, solo mi locura xD**

 **De humanos y dioses**

 **Cap. 4: Recuerdos, preocupaciones y placeres.**

No podía dormir, o al menos no podía tener un buen sueño. Se removía y se removía en su cama una y otra vez sin poder sacar de su mente lo acontecido con aquel humano aquel día en que literalmente termino quebrándose emocionalmente ante él.

_N-no…ah…-jadeaba enredándose entre las sabanas, las cuales se pegaban a su cuerpo debido a su estado sudoroso.

"Maldito sea Eros y sus estúpidas flechas!"Pensó mordiéndose los labios. No, era imposible, un mocoso, un maldito mocoso humano no debería ser capaz de ponerlo así! Porque no podía sacarlo de su cabeza?!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos invadieran su mente e hicieran que su imaginación lo llevara a un límite que jamás había experimentado.

 _Sus besos, recordaba lo intenso que fue aquella sensación. Como fuego quemándolo desde dentro mientras mordisqueaba los labios del castaño, quien lo abrazaba con más fuerza, como si deseaba fundirse con él. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando una de aquellas manos traviesas se abrían paso a su torso, provocando que en un descuido abriera su boca, cosa que el humano aprovecho para introducir su lengua, deseando devorarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias._

 _No entendía en qué momento había pasado de sentirse miserable a dejarse llevar por el placer carnal casi son desesperación. No hacía nada más que sentir y dejarse llevar, en aquella guerra de sumisión en sus bocas, ignorando que las manos del más joven recorrían su cuerpo sin pudor alguno._

 _Se sentía muy bien, no lo negaría. La falta de actividad sexual hacía estragos en su cuerpo, el cual temblaba ante el mínimo roce, necesitado de algo de atención. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, el no era quien llevaba el mando en el asunto, aun cuando se esmeraba por obtenerlo con su lengua experta entre los besos y suspiros que lo cegaban. Por alguna razón no quería hacer nada que no fuera sentir y dejarse hacer; por lo que el joven soldado no tardo mucho en recostarlo por un tronco cerca de ellos mientras comenzaba a morder su cuello cariñosamente en lo que sus manos se dirigían ansiosas entre sus piernas._

 __AHH!-un gemido inesperado abandono sus labios en cuanto estas alcanzaron su objetivo, haciendo a sus extremidades temblar. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por una locura y lo sabía, pero no quería detenerse._

 _El ateniense no era ningún tonto en la materia, lo acariciaba y masajeaba con maestría envidiable, haciendo que su cordura sencillamente desapareciera entre suspiros y jadeos. Con fuerza se aferro a sus hombros como si temiera que se alejara mientras lo agarraba de sus prendas con fuerzas, sintiendo el clímax demasiado cerca para su gusto._

 __n-no…ahh! E-espera! Ngh!-balbuceo intentando resistir un poco más, pero el joven más que escucharlo, sencillamente sonrió succionando su pecho, especialmente una zona por demás sensible aumentando la velocidad de sus caricias, disfrutando profundamente el instante en el que el azabache llego al éxtasis en su mano al mismo tiempo que prácticamente tatuaba un chupón muy notorio en su cuello._

 _Lo marcaba como suyo. No solo para orgullo personal, sino que para que todo aquel que lo viera supiera que ese joven de tan hermosos ojos tenía un amante dispuesto a amarlo y complacerlo cada vez que pudiese, alguien que si lo haría feliz. El mensaje más que nada era para quien quiera que sea aquel o aquella responsable de las lágrimas del azabache, que por ahora, dentro de los pensamientos del ateniense debía ser la peor basura del universo por hacer algo así._

 _Ya un poco más calmado se separo del abrazo para mirarlo mejor con una divertida sonrisa. Aun mientras el dios recuperaba el aire dificultosamente, su cuerpo temblaba perdido en el placer, sudando, jadeando y con la cara sonrojada y llorosa por el reciente orgasmo. Nunca había visto algo más hermoso que aquello, pero decidió guardar sus palabras, pues presentía que una vez que el bello joven "despertara" de su éxtasis, probablemente se enojaría de sobremanera por lo sucedido._

 _Y es que incluso el mismo estaba molesto. Se suponía que solo debía "consolarlo" pero termino tomándose eso demasiado en serio. No sabía cómo pero el deseo que tenía por el ojiazul repentinamente había aumentado cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos de tal forma que no pudo parar una vez que probó sus labios._

 _El dios por otra parte trataba de calmarse mientras nuevamente enfriaba la cabeza, perdido entre la razón y el deseo. No podía creer que cayó ante los encantos de Eros tan fácilmente y eso en cierta forma había herido su orgullo, pero otra parte no negaría que la experiencia fue por demás increíble._

 _Un poco más calmado finalmente miro al castaño algo mareado, sentándose de golpe y arreglándose un poco la ropa, mientras que el calor se colaba en su rostro. No sabía porque, pero quería irse. Había sido maravilloso, pero quería irse. No podía verlo de frente, no quería verlo!_

 _El soldado, adivinando sus deseos, con una mano lo obligo a que lo mirara, aumentando el calor en su cara y ayudándole a comprobar que no era el único._

 __Y-yo…debería irme…-murmuro desviando la mirada. El soldado le miro algo nervioso y preocupado._

 __L-lo siento…fue mi culpa. Me deje llevar y…-no sabía qué hacer o decir, esperaba no empeorar las cosas-en serio lo siento pero es que….dioses! eres tan…! No pude detenerme! No se que me paso! Solo…!-el de piel blanca como la arena solo sonrió callándolo con sus dedos._

 _Le daba ternura como intentaba disculparse cuando realmente no estaba molesto o algo parecido._

 __Shh…no te preocupes…está bien-hablo tratando de poder mirarlo, aunque era algo incomodo. Nunca había estado en una situación similar, y eso lo confundía de sobremanera._

 __No está bien si realmente no querías…-objeto el castaño, y provocando que para su sorpresa, finalmente lo mirara de frente muy avergonzado._

 __No digas tonterías! Yo realmente!...-no podía decirlo de frente así que murmuro-…s-se sintió…bien…_

 _Y no mentía, era la primera vez que disfrutaba de esa forma y con otro hombre. Ni siquiera estando casado llego a sentirse así, por lo que en cierta forma comenzaba a dudar de sus propias acciones._

 _Por otra parte, el castaño sonrió mientras con su mano libre acaricio sus mejillas._

 __Me alegra oírlo…-sonrió de lado en lo que el ojiazul desvió la cara. Le fastidiaba como demonios aquel humano pasaba de un estado de ánimo a otro._

 _Sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente decidió que realmente debía regresar, si seguían juntos por ese día al menos, en cualquier instante golpearía a ese chico, su paciencia no era su mejor cualidad._

 __Como sea…en verdad me debo ir…-comenzó a intentar vagamente arreglar sus prendas sin mucho éxito bajo la curiosa y divertida mirada castaña._

 __Sabes? Al verte querer irte tan rápido luego de esto me hace que me sienta usado….-dramatiza poniéndose en papel de víctima-que cruel! Quede a merced de alguien a quien solo le interesa mi cuerpo!-exclamo en broma abrazándose a sí mismo, provocándole más coraje e indignación al azabache._

 _Como se atrevía a decir eso luego de ser él quien inicio todo eso en primer lugar?!_

 __Tu…-siseo sintiendo la cara arder, quien sabe si de rabia o vergüenza-no conoces la vergüenza, cierto?_

 _El joven soldado solo rio ante sus palabras abrazándolo sorpresivamente._

 __Bueno…creo que tienes razón-admitió sin pena alguna-creo que exagere…después de todo tu no deseas mi cuerpo no?_

 _El ojiazul no supo que responder a eso, pero antes de siquiera poder pensarlo, el castaño continuo hablando._

 __No…no lo deseas…-hablo solemne-con mis manos y mi cintura para abajo ya te contentas, cierto?-pico mordiendo su mejilla a modo de broma feliz de haberlo hecho sonrojar._

 _Esta por demás decir que ese comentario le costó un ojo morado._

De solo pensar en ello la vena en su frente parecía a punto de estallar, no podía creer que un simple y patético mocoso humano pudiera causar tantos estragos a su siempre calmado temple. Y eso que ni el nombre se habían dado todavía y había permitido que le…le hiciera "eso".

Y aun así siguió viéndolo sin preguntárselo. Bueno, en realidad pensaba otras cosas cuando se veían. No…más bien no lograba conectarse con sus pensamientos apenas caía ante él, de nuevo…

El era un sumiso idiota, pero el chiquillo ese era un degenerado a sus ojos. Decía eso, pero…aun así se había vuelto adicto a eso. La fantasía de mantener relaciones con un desconocido nunca le pareció tan placentera como ahora.

Sin duda su juicio ya no era confiable y era culpa del castaño.

"La próxima vez que lo vea, le abofeteare…"pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño y cubriéndose bajo las sabanas. Sentía pena de sí mismo, había caído bajo mientras jugaba con fuego. Esto solo era para una tonta venganza infantil pero, se había terminado quemando.

Y lo que era peor, le había gustado.

Pero eso no era culpa suya, no! Era culpa de Eros! Maldito mocoso hijo de Afrodita y Ares! Era tan molesto como sus padres! Porque demonios tuvo que enredarlo de esa forma! No se contento con haberlo metido en tanto lio anteriormente con Perséfone!?

Tan ofuscado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de la presencia de Hypnos en su habitación. El pobre llevaba largo rato llamando a su señor desde la puerta, pero como este no había respondido, se tomo la molestia de entrar a ver si le pasaba algo. Tenía que avisarle de algo importante (y por qué no, de paso asegurarse de que esta vez el dios del inframundo si estuviese "presentable" para su visita, no como con su esposa).

_Etto…señor Hades-volvió a llamarlo.

Esta vez sí fue escuchado, logrando que el mayor se tensara completamente, pero de manera discreta para no ser descubierto. No quería darle al dios de los sueños mas razones para que pensaran cosas raras de él. Tuvo suficiente con la última vez.

_Que quieres Hypnos? No estoy de humor…-gruño sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

El rubio se estremeció, pero aun así no dudo en decir lo que tenía que decir.

_Mis disculpas, pero alguien ha venido a verlo Hades-sama…-anuncio.

El hijo de Cronos arqueo una ceja dudoso, preguntándose quién sería ahora.

_Si es mi esposa…-comenzó a sisear siendo interrumpido por su subordinado.

_No señor, no se trata de la señora Perséfone…-explico-como usted ha ordenado, las veces que siguió insistiendo en venir la hemos corrido junto con mi hermano de aquí. Pero en esta ocasión de trata de la…l-la señora Afrodita…-comunico incomodo.

Y quien no se incomodaría luego de ver a una diosa tan bella y sugerente, pero mas que nada luego de haber sido "persuadido" por ella para que la dejara hablar con Hades. De solo recordarlo al pobre Hypnos le dan escalofríos.

Por otra parte, Hades comenzó a removerse mientras se sentaba en su cama con la mirada fastidiada, como si todo lo que tenía en su cabeza no fuese suficiente, ahora también debía tratar con su tía y "rival" de su esposa.

"Bueno…contra Afrodita siempre es una lucha perdida, sería tonto negarlo…"pensó con ironía. En belleza y deseo, no existía mortal o diosa que compitiera a la par de la diosa del amor y el deseo entre hombre y mujeres.

Su relación con la diosas siempre, al igual que con la mayoría de sus parientes era por demás profesional y distante. Y ciertamente, en este caso en especial lo agradecía. No quería tener nada que ver con ella ni crearse conflictos innecesarios.

Con una seña le dijo a su servidor que le avisara a la hija de Urano que lo esperara un poco más, que ya enseguida iría a recibirlo; para de esa forma poder arreglarse un poco.

Una vez solo en su habitación nuevamente, se levanto de su cama y se dio un baño rápido para quitarse el aroma a sudor y deseos bajos que tanto recordar a su ehn…amante? Le provocaba.

No era buena idea que la diosa se diese cuenta de ese hecho, sabía que no le incomodaría, pero mejor no arriesgarse a nada más.

Con una cara más despierta y el cabello ligeramente húmedo busco alguna prenda fresca pero conservadora para ocultar el chupón que aun seguía morado en su cuerpo para su mala suerte. No sabía que pensar al respecto, si el soldado era una especie de sanguijuela o se sencillamente sabia como reforzar la marca cada vez que se encontraban y no se daba cuenta de ello.

Suspirando resignado y ya completamente listo salió al encuentro con Afrodita, quien lo esperaba en el salón principal.

Al entrar pudo vislumbrar a la belleza femenina con una sonrisa divertida y coqueta como siempre, mientras el dios de los sueños lo miraba como si su vida dependiera de él y escapaba a pasos acelerados para dejarlos solos.

No pudo evitar extrañarse ante eso, así que la miro interrogante.

_Bienvenida seas tía…-miro por donde el rubio había escapado-…puedo preguntar que le hiciste…?

La diosa soltó una risita.

_De verdad quieres saberlo?

Su sentido de supervivencia le aviso del peligro a su salud mental.

_Pensándolo mejor, olvídalo…-paso de largo al asunto sentándose en una de las sillas de la punta (bien alejado de ella) y decidió empezar lo que sea a lo que haya venido-…mejor pasemos a asunto que nos compete, que puede necesitar la diosa del amor y sexualidad en el inframundo? Porque si se trata sobre revivir a algún amante perdido o algo así, me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Es una regla que ni siquiera Zeus puede objetar….cualquier alma que ya haya muerto me pertenece…-se adelantó por si se le antojaba mencionarlo. No quería más problemas, algo similar le había pasado con Hefestos por aquella primera mujer y a pesar de quedar en buenos términos, quería ahorrarse el disgusto.

Ella simplemente rodo los ojos hastiada.

_Por quien me tomas, Hades? No te pediría algo así jamás…-se mordió los labios-…lo excitante de un amante humano está en lo efímero que es el momento…-le miro casi como si lo leyera completamente-pero eso tu ya debes estarlo sabiendo, no?

El azabache decidió ignorar la indirecta.

_Volveré a preguntar, a que has venido?-siseo algo molesto.

_No tienes que ponerte así…-recupero la compostura con algo de seriedad extraña en ella-..una de las razones por las que vine, fue disculparme contigo…-le miro a los ojos a lo que el menor no supo que responder, no entendía.

_Disculparte? Porque razón?

_Adonis…-pudo notar que el hombre se tensaba al oír ese nombre-..Que tu esposa haya hecho lo que hizo…fue mi culpa. Si no le hubiese pedido cuidar de el…esto no hubiera pasado. Por eso lo siento…-hablo de manera tranquila y calmada. Era una diosas y con siglos de experiencia, aun cuando seres como ellos no mostraban los clásicos sentimientos humanos entendían la importancia del equilibrio y que no debían alterarlo, entre ellos no fomentar las crisis en los dioses que lo ejercían.

Hades era uno de ellos. En su mal estado emocional el inframundo estuvo algo inestable y muchos lo sabían. Había apariciones fantasmagóricas por doquier y el sello que mantenía a los titanes en el Tártaro estuvo inestable también. Eso todos lo sabían, pero nadie lo mencionaba. Todo se entendía entre líneas.

Hades también fue consciente de ello y quizás por eso y la tristeza que cargaba fue que acepto los consejos de sus hermanos y su vida regreso a ser más o menos estable para el bien de todos.

Y aun así, jamás espero esas palabras de Afrodita. Le tomo largo rato analizarlo completamente para saber que debía decir al respecto.

_No…no tienes que disculparte…-finalmente hablo, mirando hacia la nada-…quien debía hacerlo no lo hizo cuando debía y ese asunto ya no es de mi interés…-murmuro en un tono calmo refiriéndose a su esposa-…a ella…A ella nadie la obligo a hacerme lo que hizo, así que es responsabilidad suya. Lo demás, no es asunto mío…No hablare mas al respecto.

Concluyo manteniendo su temple calmo. Ya se había alterado todo lo necesario, no debía hacerlo más.

Afrodita por su lado se sorprendió la madurez con la cual Hades termino tomándolo todo, por lo que ya era un hecho de que el asunto de la infidelidad no le importaba.

El que pudiese hablar de ello con calma y con quien sea era la prueba.

_Ya veo…-comento con una sonrisa-…me alegra que lo tomes así…

El ojiazul solo bufo.

_Si eso era todo…

_ah! No…también vine por otro asunto-le interrumpió divertida. Ya había comprobado una cosa, solo faltaba otra cosa- es sobre Eros…

Notar la tensión en su sobrino era por demás divertido.

_Eros…? Que tiene que ver Eros conmigo…?-fingió demencia mirando a otra dirección. Una cosa era maldecir al mocoso y otra muy diferente era aceptar que estuvo bajo su poder con un humano. No, aun no estaba mentalizado para eso.

_No te hagas querido sobrino…-rio coquetamente-…mi hijo vino aterrado a mi porque dijo que te había flechado por error mientras estabas disfrazado de un humano…-comenzó a hablar mientras analizaba las reacciones en el azabache-…y que temía por que tomaras represarías por haberlo hecho con otro hombre….-aun cuando volteaba su cara a otra dirección, para la diosa no era difícil notar que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrosarse discretamente.

Al no recibir respuestas u objeciones decidió continuar hablando.

_Debo admitir que al principio no le creí ya que pensé que simplemente se confundió, le suele pasar seguido pero…-una sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro-…cuando la pequeña "Kore" regreso al Olimpo sollozando, alcance a escuchar entre sus lloriqueos cuando estaba con Zeus que la habías engañado con una humana así que…-le miro inquisidora-…Dime, oh dios del inframundo, lo has disfrutado? Digo, para aconsejarle a mi hijo que continúe haciendo su trabajo….

Hades simplemente le miro más que molesto, pues sospechaba que desde que se entero, ya llevaba diciéndole a Eros que continuara con el dichoso efecto de sus flechas. No tenían cara para insinuar que aun no lo habían hecho.

_Ustedes dos…-siseo apretando los puños del coraje y la humillación-…Si le dices a alguien…

_oh! Me ofende esa falta de confianza! Jamás haría eso!-hizo un falso gesto de coquetería-simplemente quiero saberme todo el chisme antes que Hermes una vez que se haga público…digo, a nadie realmente le importara a excepción de la pequeña y su odiosa madre…honestamente, tienes suerte de que Deméter aun no lo sepa, pero seguramente cuando Perséfone vea que Zeus no hará nada al respecto, se lo dirá también…

El dios simplemente se encogió de hombros despreocupado ante sus palabras.

_No me importa si mi hermana hace o no algo al respecto. Ni ella ni su hija quedaran exentas si dañan a algún humano…Deméter aun se las debe al señor del Olimpo por el asunto de las estaciones, además de que los humanos están bajo el mando de Athena ahora…no pueden hacer nada sin iniciar una guerra lo que no les conviene…

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras no negaría que aquel solado le preocupaba un poco, por eso prefería que pensaran que era una joven desconocida para que costara mas saber de su identidad. Jamás lo admitiría, pero comenzaba a sentir…algo por ese humano. Solo que no sabía o no quería entender que sentimiento era.

_Por tus palabras, las tomare como un "sí, me acuesto con un humano" de tu parte-concluyo divertida, viéndolo sonrojarse otra vez-…no tiene nada de malo y tienes razón a lo que has dicho, pero eso también te pone en jaque con Athena, cierto?

_No mientras no le haga daño alguno…-era algo así como un hueco en un contrato.

Sin embargo, no pudo esperar las palabras que recibió después.

_Uhn? Pero si es que ustedes hacen "eso" no se supone que lo lastim….-cayó en cuenta en algo con una maliciosa y aterradora sonrisa que le dio mala espina al joven dios-oh! Ya entiendo…!-soltó una risa sin dejar de mirarlo.

Definitivamente tenía un mal presentimiento al verla tan entretenida.

_q-que cosa…?

_Dime algo Hades…quien de los dos es quien _come tierra…?-_ pregunto sin ocultar el doble sentido de sus palabras de manera grosera.

_LARGO!-chillo más que indignado, aunque para Afrodita su reacción lo decía todo, eso sí que era un interesante descubrimiento.

_Oh…eso me responde gratamente-comento levantándose entre risas-que divertido!

_QUE TE LARGUES!

Sin prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras, la diosa comenzó a retirarse. Solo porque de verdad le causaba gracia y consideraba esta situación muy entretenida, no le importaba la manera grosera en que la despedía. De hecho, veía un futuro prometedor en esto.

Deteniéndose en la puerta de Giudecca observo una última vez al iracundo azabache para decirle algo más.

_Por cierto, Zeus planea venir a hablar contigo también sobre esto una vez que Perséfone le deje en paz…-perfecto! Así sabría que debía irse del inframundo para no tener que soportar a su hermano, suficiente con Afrodita por ese día-..ah..y algo mas…-sonrió malvadamente-…cambiar de posición mientras lo hacen ayuda a darle más "calor" al momento!-rio cerrando la puerta para evitar recibir la silla que le lanzo el ojiazul mas que incomodo con sus palabras.

Genial! Era un chiste ambulante! Ya nadie lo respetaba en nada!

Soltando un suspiro se recostó por la puerta masajeando su frente algo estresado y con una sola idea en su mente.

"quiero ir a verlo…"pensó mordiéndose los labios. Definitivamente al ritmo que iba esta "secreta" relación dejaría de ser secreta pronto.

 **Notas finales: jaja he regresado! Y con un gran capítulo! Que dicen? Les gusto? Espero que sí!**

 **Aclaraciones: existen dos mitos sobre el nacimiento de Afrodita, así que en este fic decidí usar a la Afrodita Urania (hija de Urano y por consiguiente, tía de los hijos de cronos, al ser titanide en realidad, pero tratada de diosa).**

 **También debo aclara que por más que a ella se la retrate como simple diosa del amor, ella más bien representaba la belleza femenina, la sexualidad y el deseo entre hombres y mujeres. También fue ella quien encontró a Adonis, quedando prendada de su belleza y decidió ocultarlo en el inframundo para protegerlo, donde Perséfone lo cuido y también se enamoro de él, comenzando un trió amoroso ya que ninguna quiso renunciar a él. Tanto fue el drama que Zeus decidió hacer lo mismo que con Deméter y Hades (ósea dividirlo en meses de convivencia), dejar a Adonis tres mese con Afrodita en el Olimpo, tres meses con Perséfone en el inframundo y el resto del año con quien el desee. Obviamente él prefirió estar con Afrodita xD aunque al final nada termino bien, pues Ares se cargo a Adonis, furioso por los cuernos!**

 **Por otra parte cuando Afrodita dice "come tierra" es una burla bastante grosera que significa lo siguiente: en Grecia, se aceptaba las relaciones "amorosas" de cualquier tipo, tanto homosexuales como heterosexuales, pero a aquellos que "iban abajo" (eran pasivos, ukes, papel de mujer, como quieran llamarlo xD) se decía que eran lo que estaban más cerca del suelo y la tierra, ósea, "comían tierra" "mordían el polvo y levantaban el trasero". Literalmente en los hombres, perdían su masculinidad y poder. Por eso lo normal era que el uke fuese algún joven hermoso, sin bello en el rostro todavía y de clase más baja que el seme. Si ocurría al revés (como en este caso) era algo vergonzoso de admitir. Porque vamos, por eso se burla Afrodita ya que a pesar de que Hades es más viejo (que no os engañe la carita -w-), un dios y alguien por encima de cualquier mortal, sigue siendo (o se da a entender) que es uke.**

 **Aunque aquí entre nos, me gusta para ambos, seme o uke, sería un suke. Pero como casi no encuentro fic donde lo ukean pues yo lo hare -w-**

 **Bueno, y en cuanto al hecho de que hagan cosas suculentas aun sin haberse presentado como se debe, lo idee cuando leí por ahí que hay personas que encuentran excitante mantener relaciones con extraños xD**

 **Sin aburrirlos más, agradezco sus review de hasta ahora y espero que sigan leyendo por favor! n.n review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, hago todo esto por simple diversión xD**

 **De humanos y dioses.**

 **Cap. 5: Presentaciones…calma antes de la tormenta…**

Humillado. Definitivamente era imposible sentirse más humillado. Y es que vamos, no contento el destino por haberle hecho perder el tiempo en un absurdo matrimonio, termina enredándose con un chiquillo humano y por si fuera poco, una de las mas "comunicativas" (por no decir chismosa!) de su familia se entera de ello y disfruta poniéndolo en ridículo con sus provocaciones.

Sus nervios no daban para más. Quería golpear a alguien, necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. Y sabía perfectamente a quien…ese mocoso de los dioses…él era el culpable de todo! Por su culpa había comenzado a sentirse…raro…muy raro…llegar a este punto no era normal en el.

El, un dios…sintiendo todas esas cosas desconocidas para el…todo eso provocado por un simple humano.

_ahhh!-gruño de frustración despeinándose mientras apresuraba sus pasos. Iría a ese arroyo nuevamente y daría por terminada esa locura. En algo tenía razón la hija de Urano. Si Athena se entrometía en esto no solo todos se enterarían, sino que podría iniciarse otra estúpida guerra santa.

El no era como Poseidón, no impulsivo ni se echaba rabietas a cada rato. Tampoco era como Zeus, líder natural en batallas. Demonios! Ni siquiera le gustaba pelear! Siempre lo considero la excusa de los tontos al no saber cómo resolver conflictos de otra manera! Era un esfuerzo innecesario…una guerra…no traía nada bueno. El mejor que nadie sabía eso. Las consecuencias de miles y miles de batallas terminaban en el Inframundo a cada segundo.

Suspiro sentándose en un tronco cercano. Había salido tan apurado del mundo de los muertos que ni se molesto en cambiar sus prendas. Pero es que desde que Afrodita le advirtió que Zeus iría a verlo, simplemente no lo pensó y decidió irse de allí. Había tenido suficiente con ella como para soportar a su hermanito también.

No quería hablar de ese asunto con nadie. De hecho, en momentos así se daba cuenta de que su propio juicio quizás no era tan confiable.

_uhn…eh?..-iba a suspirar nuevamente cuando unas manos cubrieron sus ojos sorprendiéndolo y un aliento en su cuello le erizo la piel tensándolo al instante. Era "el" otra vez.

_porque suspiras tanto? No sabes que con cada suspiro se va la vida-escucho la voz animada del joven soldado quien soltó una risita mientras se posicionaba detrás suyo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo-adivina quién soy…?-murmuro mordiendo su oreja.

El azabache se mordió los labios ahogando una queja mientras le daba un fuerte codazo "cariñoso" dejándolo sin aliento para voltear a verlo con una sonrisa de lado.

_uhn….me pregunto quien serás…? Ah! Ya sé! El niño tonto con cabeza de caucho!-le miro malicioso mientras el menos trataba de recuperar el aire en el suelo y le miraba con la mejor cara de pena del mundo-es más! Juraría que oí un sonido hueco cuando caíste…-rio.

El castaño solo hizo una mueca tratando de darle lastima.

_ah…q-que cruel…! Y yo que pensaba que hoy si serias mas cariñoso conmigo…-hablo en falso tono triste mientras se sentaba sobando su estomago-…aunque bueno…eres muy mimoso cuando yo te lo-auch!-se quejo al recibir otro manotazo en la cabeza, dejándole de recuerdo un lindo chichón.

_Idiota…-maldijo el dios dándole la espalda, pero con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas. No podía negar lo que decía, pero si podía golpearlo un poco.

El joven de ojos rojizos se sentó con dificultad cerca suyo soltando una especie de mezcla entre suspiro y risa.

_puedo preguntar que hice esta vez…?-por alguna razón tenía la certeza de que el mal humor de su…amante?, si, eso; guardaba relación con el, aun cuando a veces no había hecho nada todavía.

_existir…-gruño desviando la mirada mientras el soldado le miraba incrédulo.

_que…? Pues lo siento…no fue culpa mía…si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a mis padres…que yo nací gracias a una noche de amor, pasión y lujuria de ellos-sonrió ampliamente abrazándolo de la cintura mientras posaba su mentón en su hombro-como las que tu y yo solemos tener…bueno, no en las noches, pero en las tardes y mañanas también cuentan…y además que no te puedo embarazar…oh bueno..Eso creo…digo, uno nunca sabe…-bromeo entre risas, las cuales aumentaron cuando el ojiazul se aparto de él como si lo quemara y con el rostro aun mas pálido y expresión aterrada.

_NO LO DIGAS NI EN BROMA!-chillo estremeciéndose ante semejante panorama. No…eso sería imposible. Es decir, vamos, que ni siquiera Zeus fue capaz de lograrlo con ese niño que Ganimedes, el no podría..o si?. Negó bruscamente con la cabeza. Nah…era imposible.

O eso esperaba. La sola idea le daba escalofríos.

_oh! Vamos…no te pongas así…-rio el castaño abrazándolo nuevamente, pero pegando mas sus caderas-…actúas como si tener un niño mío fuese horrible…-siguió el juego nada más porque le gustaba verlo incomodo por una suposición prácticamente imposible.

_p-podemos hablar de otra cosa…?!-se quejo pero sin detener aquellas manos que comenzaban a recorrerlo. No le gustaba tocar temas de bebes o cualquier cosas similar mientras estaba siendo "sometido" de manera indecorosa por aquel muchacho. Se sentía raro.

Por otra parte, el castaño continuaba ahora besando su cuello lentamente mientras arqueo una ceja ante sus palabras.

_quieres hablar de otra cosa?...mn…-logro hacerlo temblar con una suave mordida en su clavícula-…de lo que tú quieras…! Aunque….-lo tomo del mentón para mirarlo a los ojos-…con solo verte, las ganas de "solo" hablar se me quitan…-y antes de que pudiese recibir alguna respuestas lo beso mordisqueando sus labios y saboreando cada centímetro de su boca.

Aun era muy joven, apenas aparentaba entre unos 18 o 20 quizás, pensar en sexo constantemente no era algo raro y más cuando casi no tenía tiempo. Y sumando todavía el hecho de tener entres sus brazos a semejante espécimen, era más que suficiente para hacer que solo pensara con su "otra cabeza".

Pero eso, no significaba que fuese solo sexo. Algo le decía que quizás era algo más…profundo y duradero. Por ello, no insistió más cuando el de cabellos oscuros deshizo el beso y le miro con seriedad. De lo que sea que quisiese hablar, parecía importante, así que detuvo por momentos sus hormonas.

_es en serio…

_está bien…está bien…tu ganas…-admitió sin borrar su sonrisa ni apartarse de su lado-…de que quieres hablar…?

El dios desvió la mirada casi como pensando. No, más bien dudando entre sí decía o no lo que quería decir. El soldado pareció darse cuenta así que intento animarlo.

_vamos…!...sea lo que sea, puedes decirlo. Te aseguro que no será tan tonto como las locuras que yo suelo decir…-bromeo tratando de relajarlo un poco y ganando su atención.-solo dilo…

Hades lo pensó un instante mas, para finalmente suspirar mientras miraba hacia un punto inexistente.

_cual…?...cómo te llamas…?-preguntó repentinamente y tratando de sonar casual, aunque no lo era.

Durante todo ese tiempo por más de que hacían "esas cosas" y "otras cosas" no lo había preguntado. Quizás porque realmente no usaba su cabeza para pensar en esos momentos, o porque no lo considero necesario o porque simplemente fue tan idiota como para pasarlo de lado, pero considerando que todo ese "juego" llevaba ya varios meses y todo lo que ya había pasado, al darse cuenta que técnicamente estaba entregándose a un desconocido, lo hacía sentir como…esas personas de…compañía nada más. No…quizás como algo más bajo que eso.

Y eso…en cierta forma le…molestaba…y lastimaba un poco…especialmente a su orgullo.

El castaño por su parte no había dado cuenta de ese asunto hasta ahora. Y en parte se regañaba por ello. Semejante descuido hasta le parecía ridículo, en mas, le daba risa hacia si mismo.

"Con que era eso…"pensó abrazándolo cariñosamente.

_vaya….creo que nos tardamos con esa parte y nos adelantamos con otra…-comento tratando de romper la tensión que se formo, pero sintiendo que el otro cuerpo no se relajaba en lo mas mínimo. Debía hacer algo y debía ser ahora-bien!...aunque sea algo tarde, hare las cosas bien!-anuncio con voz solemne mientras repentinamente se levantaba para luego pasarle la mano a modo de saludo- hola guapo! Mi nombre es Pantheas, caballero de la constelación de Pegaso, fiel servidor a la diosa Athena, pero a partir de ahora también, tu humilde servidor y si lo deseas, quizás algo mas…-sonrió guiñándole un ojos mientras quedaba a pocos centímetros del rostro del mayor, quien algo incomodo se sonrojo desviando la cara.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Es decir, sabía que los humanos estaban bajo el cuidado de su sobrina, pero no esperaba que justo ese muchacho terminara por ser uno de sus caballeros precisamente.

Estaba tan fuera de lugar que solo un suave y tibio rozar en su frente lo regreso a la realidad.

_nee…estas bien? Digo…siempre dejo esa gran impresión pero no creí que te afectara tanto…-hablo el castaño con una sonrisa- a poco no soy genial…?-dijo en tono arrogante, causándole algo de gracia. Esto sencillamente era increíble-..y ahora…te toca a ti, no?-le miro más que curioso.

Hades sintió que la garganta se le seco por completo mientras pensaba en cómo responder. No esperaba terminar en semejante situación pero tampoco quería mentirle.

"Un caballero de Athena…"volvió a pensar tratando de enfriar su mente. La cosa ya no podía ser peor.

"…cuando sepa quién eres, ya no querrá nada contigo…"un pensamiento fugaz, nacido de la duda lo ataco, haciéndolo titubear. No, era absurdo, un estúpido mocoso humano no era capaz. Un niñato como él, no podía…n-no había modo de que…

_uhn…? Que pasa…? No me dirás tu nombre…?-pregunto confundido el caballero notando como los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban parecían temblar por alguna razón.

…era imposible…que lo hiciera sentirse inseguro de algo….

Al oírlo hablar trago saliva con dificultad mientras lo miraba algo asustado, que ni el mismo era capaz de reconocer la razón. Pantheas lo noto y le miro preocupado.

_oye…estas bien…?-se acerco haciendo que se miraran de frente-…por que te pones así…? Pasa algo malo…?

Su voz apenas era audible.

_...n-no…

_eh?...

_N-no puedo….no puedo decirte….-finalmente dijo desviando su mirada, extrañando al castaño.

_pero porque no?-no lo entendía, había sido el peli negro quien insistió con el asunto, pero parecía incomodo ante la idea. Se percato que el otro parecía muy pensativo y se estremecía a cada tanto.

No sabía cómo ayudar, así que hizo lo que mejor le pareció para un momento así.

_uh…?-saliendo de sus pensamientos, se percato de que unos firmes brazos lo apresaban cálidamente, calmándolo de a poco.

_...no te sientas presionado…no debes decírmelo si aun dudas…-hablo el otro recostando su cabeza en su espalda-…por mi está bien…

El de ojos azules se sintió sorprendido gratamente su reacción, para luego dejarse acomodar entre sus brazos mientras lentamente la respiración se le calmaba. Era estúpido actuar como lo hacía, pero por alguna razón. No podía evitarlo.

No quería echar a perder esto que tenia con aquel humano. No quería arruinarlo por nada en el mundo.

Soltó un largo suspiro tratando de enfriar su cabeza. Tenía que decírselo, guardar el secreto tampoco era algo bueno.

Se lo diría, con delicadeza, pero se lo diría. Debía olvidar esas niñerías de una buena vez.

_que pasaría….?-empezó a hablar llamando la atención del caballero-…si te dijera…que…no soy un humano como tu…?

El menor se extraño un poco ante la suposición para luego responder con tranquilidad.

_eso…no me importaría…-aseguro con una sonrisa bajo la incrédula expresión del señor de los muertos-…lo que estoy sintiendo junto a ti…no cambiaria en lo absoluto…-hablo como si fuese obvio. Para alguien como él, el estatus, el género, la edad o demás categorías no tenían significado cuando se trataba de buscar aquello que lo hacía feliz.

_i-incluso…si…si yo fuese…un dios…?-tanteo terreno tratando de analizar sus reacciones, pero por alguna razón, el castaño no parecía sorprenderse o alterarse ante esa idea. Para Pantheas, parecía todo, muy normal.

Su "relación" no dañaba a nadie, así que…que tenia de malo?. Así lo veía el castaño.

Y en cuanto a lo de un "dios" no le afectaba en realidad. El servía a una diosa, tratar con seres que superaban la razón humana era pan de cada día.

Con una sonrisa comenzó a entender por donde iban las cosas, pero se mostraba tranquilo.

_incluso si lo eres…no me apartare…-aseguro besando sus labios con una divertida expresión-…no te desharías de mi así se fácil, sabes?

Y sin querer dejarlo hablar mas profundizó el beso apegándose a su cuerpo mientras lo recostaba contra el tronco y recorría su cuerpo no muy inocente.

Hades por otra parte quería decir algo más, pero su mente se desconecto completamente de su lado razonable, por lo que solo se dedico a disfrutar de lo que vendría después.

Y por alguna razón, se sintió incluso mejor que veces anteriores. Y vamos, que ser capaz de suspirar el nombre de quien te posee no podía ser más maravilloso. Y en cuanto a decirle al caballero su nombre, no fue tan difícil en el proceso. El castaño sabía muy bien donde debía tocarlo para hacer que le dijera todo lo que quisiera, además de que con solo oír el nombre del azabache una vez, bastó para que no dejara de repetirlo las varias veces en que terminaron cegados bajo el dominio de Eros.

Y tal vez, por fin se darían cuenta de que lo que realmente estaban haciendo, era amor.

++++Mientras, con Afrodita++++

La diosa soltaba leves risitas mientras su hijo le comentaba con sumo orgullo el "favorcito" que le hizo al emperador del Inframundo.

_Con que eso paso…un caballero de la niña sabelotodo, no?...que gustos mas raros….-sonrió en cierta manera feliz mientras despedía a Eros, quien parecía muy ocupado últimamente-…parece ser que todo termino bien…-se dijo a si misma preguntándose cuánto tiempo más duraría la paz, cuando noto algo raro.

Alguien más los había escuchado. Había visto una sombra salir huyendo cuando volteo. Apretó los dientes tratando de averiguar quién era el graciosillo que se atrevió a espiarla.

No tardo mucho en alcanzar al susodicho cuanto se detuvo a pocos metros, ocultándose tras una columna mientras sorprendida, descubría su identidad.

_Kore…?..Que estas tramando niña malcriada…?-mascullo tratando de ver que hacía. La otra diosa parecía estar buscando a alguien y la representante de la belleza femenina casi le da algo cuando descubre a quien esperaba-..n-no puede ser….

"Es…es Athena…?!"

Eso no era bueno. Si la ex señora del Inframundo escucho la conversación que tuvo con Eros e iba con el chisme a la hijita de papi…

Trago grueso mientras regresaba sus pasos y se preparaba para ver que hacía, pero un pensamiento alteraba su mente.

"esto se pondrá feo…"

Mas le valía a Hades tomarse el asunto con seriedad o de verdad una guerra podría estallar.

+++Con Athena++++

La joven diosa caminaba lista para regresarse a su santuario puesto que no había hallado a su padre para hablar de algunas cosas, cuando en el camino se topo con su hermana, quien a sus ojos parecía alterada con algo.

_oh! Perséfone! No te he visto desde hace tiempo!-saludo tranquilamente-…como has estado?-noto que la miraba con una extraña mezcla de seriedad y rabia-…pasa algo?...

La joven de la primavera le miro entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. Hades se las pagaría y le daría donde más le dolería esta vez.

_Athena…hermana mía…hay algo sobre uno de tus caballeros…que necesitas saber…-hablo en un falso tono de preocupación, en lo que la castaña se puso tensa.

Que podía estarle pasando a sus caballeros que tenía que ver con ella…?

 **Notas finales: holaaaaaaaaaa! Volví! Perdón por tardar tanto, los estudios me secuestraron pero ya volvi! xD ojala sigan leyéndome! T-T**

 **Antes que nada, sobre lo que pensaba Hades. Primero, yo no desprestigio ni quiero humillar u ofender a aquellos/as personas que venden su cuerpo, cada quien hace lo que quiere por sus motivos, mientras no lastimes a nadie, eso está bien. Pero deben entender que la razón por la cual se sentía más o menos así es porque como ya recalque, hasta este capítulo ninguno sabia la identidad del otro realmente y vamos, que para alguien tan orgulloso como Hades, debía ser extraño y hasta cierto punto humillante darse cuenta que se andaba "haciendo cositas malas" con un desconocido nada mas por despecho (pero más adelante ya por gusto también ewe). Solo por eso lo aclaro, eh?**

 **Otra cosa! A alguno de ustedes le gusta los creepypasta? Y mejor si hay alguito de yaoi en él? xD es que pensaba publicar algún fic de esa temática (aunque no tengo idea de en que categoría podría hacerlo, porque creo que en ninguna parte lo tienen xD) así que quería saber sus opiniones si no es molestia n.n sin más para aburrirlos, espero disfruten el capi! Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión n.n**

 **De Humanos y Dioses**

 **Cap. 6: Aliados y sospechas**

A pasos algo lentos y pausados, el joven emperador del inframundo iba regresando a su palacio luego de una "productiva" tarde junto al caballero, quien sencillamente no conocía el significado de la palabra "moderación".

"..d-duele como el infierno…"se quejo mentalmente mordiéndose los labios, pero no ello mostrando la profunda y grata satisfacción en su mirada.

Se sentía como hacía tiempo que no se sentía…feliz. Muy feliz, hasta le costaba creer que fuese real.

Al mismo tiempo que la felicidad lo invadía, no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso. Ya había creído ser infinitamente feliz una vez y temía que todo se arruinara de nuevo.

"no…Pantheas no es como ella…el jamás…jamás me traicionaría…"se repetía mentalmente intentando dejar atrás aquellas estúpidas inseguridades.

Por todo el Olimpo! Era un dios! No debía estar preocupándose por cosas como esas!

Con una sonrisa tenue en su labios decidió mejor que debía ir a relajarse, si un buen baño no estaría mal y quizás también debería considerar descansar un poco en su cama. Como le dolía la espalda baja, estar sentado seria la mayor tortura de su inmortal existencia en esos momentos.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado para el pelo negro, pero no conto con que al entrar a la sala de trono mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto, se encontrara a su inoportuno hermanito jugueteando en su trono mientras los dioses gemelos lo recibían algo incómodos.

_L-lo sentimos Hades-sama…-se comenzó a disculpar el rubio.

_Su hermano vino a verlo e insistió en quedarse a esperarlo…-explico el dios de la muerte algo cohibido.

El de ojos azules solo suspiro resignado mientras le hacia una seña de restar importancia al asunto para que los dejaran solos. Una vez en privacidad miro hastiado al "señor del Olimpo".

_Terminemos esto de una buena vez, a que se debe tu "maravillosa" presencia en el Inframundo?-pregunto internamente presintiendo la respuesta y tratando de controlar su tono sarcástico.

_oh vamos hermano! Que no puedo ser un buen hermano y venir a visitarte de vez en cuando? Siempre pensé que te sentirías solo y…

_que quieres saber?-le corto su rollo melodramático mientras se recostaba como podía cerca suyo. No quería sentarse, sentía que sería aun más obvio.

Sin embargo, esa acción no fue pasada de largo por el dios de los rayos quien sonrió pícaramente.

_todo! Quiero saberlo todo! Mi hija vino a mí a hacerme todo un berrinche por no sé qué y no se habías hecho y decidí venir a curiosear yo mismo antes de que su madre lo sepa todo e intente castrarnos a ambos…-sonrió sin pena alguna mientras hablaba y le miraba ansioso. El mayor chasqueo la lengua molesto. Ya hasta había olvidado que aun tenía que soportar a Deméter también.

_y a mi todo eso que me importa?! Tengo cosas que hacer Zeus! No tengo tiempo para esto!-se quejo mientras su mente lo traicionaba recordando lo que había hecho ese día con el joven caballero. Luchaba internamente con tal de no sonrojarse delante de su tonto hermanito, ya que este sin lugar a dudas se burlaría si lo notara.

_de aquí no me sacas hasta que me digas de una buena vez: paso o no paso nada?-le regalo una mirada inquisidora que le puso los pelos de punta al soberano de los muertos.

Trago grueso nerviosamente. Esa tarde sería muy pero muy cansadora todavía.

++++Con Athena++++

Al mismo tiempo, la joven diosa de la guerra regresaba a su santuario perdida profundamente entre sus pensamientos, tratando de analizar lo mejor que podía las palabras de su hermana menor.

" _que Hades parece estar detrás de uno de sus caballeros…"_

Recordaba sus palabras martillándose con ellas la cabeza. No tenía mucho sentido para ella en realidad. Si algo sabia, era que su tío no disfrutaba mucho de los humanos (como casi toda su familia), de hecho en más de una ocasión lo había visto más que desinteresado por ellos; a la vez que a ella le constaba el profundo amor que le profesaba a su esposa. No entendía, porque ahora ocurría todo ese caos?

Ella no pasaba mucho tiempo en el Olimpo a diferencia de sus hermanos, poco o nada se había enterado sobre lo sucedido por Hermes, quien en resumen le había comentado que la pequeña "Kore" había regresado llorando a lágrima viva por su padre ya que ella y Hades habían peleado. Ignoraba las razones, pero le habían asegurado que ese par difícilmente se reconciliaría.

No sabía que pensar o aconsejar al respecto. Ella no entendía "ese tipo de amor". Las palabras de su hermanita le intrigaban pero al mismo tiempo algo le decía que debía tomar el asunto con pinzas.

Artemisa siempre le decía lo crueles y manipuladores que eran los hombres para conseguir mujeres y que luego las desechaban, lo mismo solían decir su tía Deméter y su madrastra Hera. Sin embargo, a ella le constaba que no todos eran así. Quería creer que Hades no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

No sabía qué hacer, pero por ahora trataría de averiguar a qué caballero se refería.

Mientras meditaba, escuchó a su patriarca regañar a alguien. Con cuidado de no ser descubierta, se acerco a oír. Parecía ser a Pantheas, su querido caballero Pegaso.

Según lo que alcanzaba oír era porque se desaparecía sin avisar muy seguido durante sus descansos mientras el joven solo respondía con un tono extra feliz que debía ver a "alguien muy especial".

La deducción como un rayo le cayó a la cabeza helándole la sangre.

"N-no es posible…"

+++Mucho rato después/Inframundo+++++

Un muy avergonzado dios de los muertos se removía finalmente en su cama luego de la mas incomoda conversación de toda su inmortal existencia mientras su "adorado" hermanito se descostillaba de la risa en el suelo. El mendigo desgraciado aparte de acosarlo con preguntas indiscretas, no lo dejaba en paz aun luego de responderle.

_ya…-gruñía volteando a mirarlo con ganas de lanzarle un mueble-CUANTO MAS TE SEGUIRAS RIENDO COMO IDIOTA?!-chillo más que indignado. Y es que no solo el muy imbécil logro hacerle confesar que sí, que todavía seguía y seguiría viéndose con ese humano, sino que sin siquiera esforzarse logro que confesara (o mejor dicho, con solo ver su cara ya supo la respuesta) que ellos…bueno, ya llegaron a…"eso".

Esta por demás decir que el señor del Olimpo no tardo en darse cuenta en su extraño andar, así que lo demás fue solo deducción. El mayor no le rompió todititos los dientes nada más por que al menos tuvo la delicadeza de sugerirle que mejor fuese a reposar porque de lo contrario el "dolor" en su espalda baja continuaría.

Como lo sabía? en términos simples, el hijo menor de Cronos sabia como tratar muy bien a Ganimedes.

Ahorrándose palabras soeces, el mayor de los hermanos respiro hondo mientras se acomodaba en la cama, paciencia, debía tener paciencia si quería tener a Zeus de su lado en todo ese asunto. Después de todo, el mayor problema no sería él, ni Athena, ni Perséfone sino la madre esta última.

Le daba jaqueca de solo pensar en tener que lidiar con ella.

El otro dios por su parte trato de calmarse antes de que Hades le saltara encima para molerlo a golpes. Ya se había reído suficiente, ahora tenía otra cosa que hablar.

_ahh…no me había reído así desde que Eros se tomo el licor de Dionisio y término flechando a Ares con Hermes…jaja-comento conteniendo unas risitas y de paso, contagiando al azabache quien también recordó aquella reunión.

_si…la pobre de Afrodita casi se desmaya y ni que decir de tu pobre hijo mensajero…un poco mas y no la contaba….

De algún modo u otro había pasado de querer despellejar a su hermanito a compartir sonrisas a su lado. Muy en el fondo no dejaban de ser solo hermanos, así que compartir momentos absurdos era algo muy normal para ambos a pesar de las contadas veces en las que sucedía.

Luego de un rato, un no incomodo silencio reino la habitación; hasta que el menor de los Olímpicos decidió romperlo.

_y bien…que harás ahora Hades?...-pregunto repentinamente y mirándolo a los ojos-…que hayas permitido que esto llegara así de lejos

_a que te refieres….?-desvía la mirada hacia un punto inexistente analizando su propia situación. Si alguien le hubiese advertido de que terminaría así de enredado entre las piernas de otro hombre y encima de todo, un humano quizás lo hubiese tachado de loco. Como son las cosas…

_ya lo sabes…es cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto de arme y de la peor manera posible!-suspira pesadamente de solo pensarlo-…será un desastre…una locura….

Sin embargo el emperador de los muertos simplemente se encogió de hombros resignado.

_eso da igual…-respira hondo-…yo ya sé lo que hare…-el menor le miro con curiosidad-…quiero tomar esto enserio…quiero creer que tengo tu apoyo en esto.

_Cuenta con ello!-rio el dios de los rayos mientras el joven dios de ojos azules sonrió.

Ahora solo debía poner manos a la obra.

_Necesito que le envíes un recado mío a Hefestos…

+++Con Pantheas++++

El joven caballero miraba con duda a su diosa.

_disculpe Athena-sama?...me repite su pregunta…? No la entendí del todo…-pidió amablemente el castaño ladeando la cabeza.

_Te pregunte si es que has tenido un encuentro repentino con alguien…que no sea un humano precisamente….?-tanteo la diosa, quien realmente no sabía porque demonios le preguntaba eso.

No, si sabía, porque la duda le estaba quemando el cerebro y sentía que ya no podía seguir así. Tenía que saberlo, si era necesario proteger a uno de sus más fieles caballeros necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, no contaba con el hecho de que Pantheas no quisiese cooperar. Pensó en posibles causas de ello, que lo habían amenazado, que aun no se había dado cuenta y cosas así, pero jamás llego a considerar la posibilidad de que realmente el joven humano simplemente no le diría la verdad porque no quería hacerlo.

Para el Pegaso, andar por allí hablando de su vida intima no era precisamente la mejor y más divertida de sus actividades. Separaba profundamente su lealtad a la diosa de su vida personal. Consideraba que no era algo que ella debía saber y menos ahora que se había dado cuenta que su amante era un dios también.

_oh…para nada Athena-sama. No se dé que me está hablando…

Pero ella no creía eso posible. Ella sabía que le mentía. Un dios sabe cuando un humano miente, sin embargo incluso cuando lo acuchillaba con su mirada, el caballero no daba su brazo a torcer por nada en el mundo.

Luego de largo rato insistiendo con lo mismo, ella decidió dejarlo por la paz, pues podía sentir la incomodidad que comenzaba a generar en su servidor, así que lo dejo ir.

_de acuerdo Pantheas, puedes retirarte…-suspiro.

_Gracias Athena-sama…-se arrodillo como muestra de respeto y tratando de ocultar su alivio-si me necesita, solo llámeme por favor…-y sin más, el chico se desapareció por los pasillos a pasos apresurados dejándola sola.

Ella se quedo pensativa mientras planeaba su siguiente movimiento. No quería llegar a esto, pero no tenia opción.

La próxima vez que lo pillara al irse a ese "misterioso encuentro" lo seguiría.

++++Días después+++

Los días habían pasado hasta que finalmente el adolorido cuerpo del emperador del Inframundo mejoro lo suficiente para dar un viaje rápido al Olimpo.

Según su hermano le había dejado en claro la última vez que estuvieron en contacto, el "recado" había llegado al dios herrero y ese día estaría listo para retirarlo.

Eso lo aliviaba mucho. Desde aquel día no había podido ir a reunirse con el joven caballero, tanto por las incomodidades que sufría al caminar como el simple deseo de no querer verlo de nuevo con las manos vacías.

Presentía que Perséfone tramaba algo, así que debía estar preparado la próxima vez que lo viera. Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, demasiado para ser verdad. Debía andarse con cuidado y más ahora que existía la posibilidad de que Athena los descubriera y todo saliera mal.

Lo que menos deseaba era que el castaño saliera herido por su culpa, así que debía prepararse para enfrentar a su sobrina, a quien debía demostrarle la seriedad con la cual tomaba todo este asunto, además de buscar garantizar la seguridad del Pegaso en caso de que Perséfone planeara algo entre manos.

Una vez frente al "taller" del hijo de Hera, no tardo en encontrarse al trabajador dios quien al verlo le sonrió a modo de saludo.

_querido tío…me alegra que hayas venido a verme. Justa estaba a punto de decirle a Hermes que fuese a buscarlo por que lo que me encomendó a través de el gran Zeus ya está listo-informo mientras le enseñaba en sus manos una pequeña cajita de madera, en la cual guardaba su encomienda.

El azabache sonrió.

_Me alivia saberlo querido sobrino-agradece tomando la caja en sus manos-…tus trabajos siempre son más que exquisitos y hermosos que los que cualquiera puedan existir en este mundo….

El herrero más que halagado por sus palabras solo desvió la mirada mientras esperaba a que el mayor revisara que todo estuviera como había indicado.

A Hades más que nadie le constaba que todo lo que Hefestos creara con sus manos debían ser las mayores obras de artes existentes. Varias veces en su pasado requirió de sus servicios, como en sus tiempos de cortejos a la doncella de Deméter, en los nacimientos de algunos de sus sobrinos, para alguna reunión social entre sus hermanos o simplemente cuando creía que en su palacio se necesitaba algo para mejorar la imagen.

Con una tenue sonrisa revisa el presente que había hecho preparar ahogando un suspiro de satisfacción.

_Es perfecto…-murmuro mirándolo sin apenas tocarlo, como si temiera que sus manos que regían sobre la muerte lo arruinaran con un simple roce. Lo guardo con cuidado-…simplemente esplendido…

El herrero sonrió mas tranquilo.

_Me alegra que mis servicios te sean útiles, oh dios del Inframundo. Me gustaría continuar esta charla, pero el trabajo me llama…en cuanto necesites algo mas, solo deberás decírmelo…-y dicho esto, el joven volvió a encerrarse en su taller para continuar sus actividades.

Se preguntaran que pidió a cambio de este presente: absolutamente nada. Hefestos no se caracterizaba por ser avaricioso, no necesitaba nada que el mismo no pudiese componer. Además, de que sabia a lenguas el asunto que había ocurrido entre su "esposa" y la reina del Inframundo como para saber que en cierta manera "se lo debía" ya que en su mente sabía que su "queridísima" cónyuge tuvo, directa o indirectamente algo que ver.

Resoplo mientras comenzaba a fundir el acero. Mujeres, quien las entendía? El simplemente se resigno a no entenderlas y dejar las cosas seguir su ritmo. También había oído de las malas lenguas que Hades había hecho pagar a su esposa la osadía pagándole con la misma moneda, pero a el eso no le molestaba ni nada. A sus ojos cada quien hacia lo que le parecía conveniente. Si era verdad, sospechaba que aquel obsequio que el azabache mando hacer debía ser para la "afortunada". Rio entre dientes. Se mantendría al margen de esto como siempre, pero una parte de si le decía que si algún desastre pasaba, se pondría del lado de su tío.

"Seguramente mi madre se pondrá de lado Perséfone nada más porque si…"pensó desdeñosamente. Si así pasaba, con más razón se pondría del lado del dios de los muertos. Todo por hacer a su madre rabiar.

+++Con Hades++++

Pegando su preciado paquete en su pecho como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo, el dios de ojos como el cielo camino rápidamente a prepararse para su "cita" en su palacio. Esta vez quería que fuera especial y sentía que con la ropa que siempre acostumbraba a usar no sería suficiente.

_Oye! Espera!-escucho una voz detenerlo. Una voz odiosamente familiar.

"Afrodita! Ahora que querrá…?!" se pregunto mentalmente mientras detenía sus pasos y volteaba a verla. No quería oír sus burlas, pero si la ignoraba sería peor.

_que necesitas de mi esta vez tía?-preguntó en el tono más amable que tenia.

Ella solo sonrió saboreando su sarcasmo aun oculto. Le respondería como mereciera, pero al instante recuerda que no venía a eso.

_Necesito decirte algo…!-cuida que nadie los este escuchando-…Athena ya lo sabe…la pequeña zorra de su "esposa" se lo dijo…yo misma las vi…

Hades abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esto…era demasiado rápido.

_Te agradezco la información…debo irme ahora!

Ni siquiera dejo a la diosa explicarle que fue su culpa que la ex reina de los muertos lo supiera, solo apresuro aun mas sus pasos. Debía darse prisa.

No podía dejarlo solo ahora. Perséfone…no importaba como pero ella ya sospechaba su identidad!

Se le seco la garganta de solo imaginar de lo que era capaz.

"No…no le permitiré que se salga con la suya…"pensó más que decidido.

Esta vez sí tendría su final feliz. Se lo había ganado y nadie se lo impediría. Esta vez, estaba decidido.

 **Notas finales: si! Regrese! Perdón por tardarme, pero pasaron tantas cosas que ni vale la pena mencionar xD pero prometo no abandonar el fic eh?**

 **Ganimedes: muchacho (niño) de quien Zeus se "enamoro" en algún momento y a quien subió al Olimpo para que le sirviera ambrosia (o vino, depende de la versión). Hay cosas entre líneas que dan a entender que su relación fue similar a la de amantes y que por ello Hera lo acuso de "pedófilo" a Zeus por ello xD aunque por alguna razón no se desquito con el niño a diferencia de cómo si lo hacía con las demás amantes de Zeus.**

 **Pantheas: olvide mencionarlo antes, pero este es un nombre que literalmente significa "de todos los dioses" o que "pertenece a todos los dioses". Como notaran, Hades sí que lo tomo muy literalmente xD**

 **Hefestos: dios de la herrería y en esta versión mía quien crea el dichoso medallón de Your Evers (siempre pensé que esa cosa debía tener una explicación más profunda, así que aquí mi explicación de lo que pudo haber pasado n.n) también es el esposo legitimo de Afrodita, aunque lo es a sabiendas que es cornudo.**

 **En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, prometo no tardarme demasiado. Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, solo la locura aquí es mía xD**

 **De humanos y dioses**

 **Cap. 7: Yours Evers**

Lentamente secaba su cabello mientras se miraba al espejo algo preocupado. Ese día que tanto le inquietaba ya estaba con fecha y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba le estallara en la cara.

No era el único que se estaba moviendo, lo sabía perfectamente. Su "querida" esposa no se había quedado atrás y había comenzar a moverse en silencio más rápido de lo que imagino, por lo que ya era hora de que tomara la iniciativa.

El hecho de que Athena posiblemente supiera lo que pasaba y no hiciese nada le inquietaba un poco, pues no sabía a que debía atenerse con ella. La diosa de la guerra era una mujer peligrosa cuando se lo proponía, y por supuesto, no era alguien que actuara por impulso, lo cual solo aumentaba la cautela con la cual debía tomar esto.

Suspiro tomando un cepillo en sus manos mientras terminaba de peinarse. Nunca le gusto que las ninfas o demás servidumbres le ayudaran y menos cuando su humor estaba como estaba. Además, siempre sentía como si ellas miraran "otra dirección" en lugar de su cabeza cuando lo hacían.

Suspiro resignado mientras continuaba arreglándose, sin descuidar su preciado paquete. Sonrió con solo imaginar cómo reaccionaría el castaño una vez que lo viera.

Su plan era más que simple, una vez que se lo diera, irían a hablar con Athena y se aclararía de forma civilizada todo ese asunto de una buena vez.

Todo saldría bien….sí, muy bien.

_Nuestro señor se ve muy bien…-escucho una vos a sus espaldas, casi dándole un susto de muerte. Volteo su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

_Tienes toda la razón hermano…

_Hypnos…-murmuro fijándose finalmente en la presencia de los dioses gemelos, quienes lo miraban con una sonrisa que no le daba buena espina-necesitan algo?-pregunto con tono acido.

En primer lugar se preguntaba por qué demonios no habían tocado?! o peor! Porque no se dio cuenta de su presencia?!

_Nosotros? Nada mi señor…sin embargo….-comenzó el rubio a hablo poniéndose a uno de sus costados, mientras su hermano lo hacía del lado opuesto.

_Usted puede que si lo necesite…-concluyo el dios de la muerte con una leve sonrisa desconcertando a su amo.

_de qué demonios hablan?!-exigió molesto, pero los dioses en lugar de responderle, solo lo miraron de pies a cabeza hasta el punto de ponerlo…algo incomodo-..q-que…?

Los gemelos se miraron entre ambos casi como llegando a un acuerdo.

_crees que esto sirva?

_puede ser…pero no debe confiarse solo en su rostro, necesita otro color..

_yo pensaba lo mismo, algo para lucir su figura y…

Siguieron murmurando a pesar de ser fácilmente oídos por el azabache que ya comenzaba a perder su paciencia.

_haber par de idiotas, podrían decirme de que rayos están hablando?

Los gemelos le sonrieron.

_pues de que mas señor Hades? Hablamos de cómo debería de ir a su cita…-comento relajadamente el dios de la muerte.

_ya sabe, para "llamar mejor la atención" de su cita…-aclaro Hypnos, divirtiéndose internamente de la reacción de su señor, quien parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

"e-ello ya lo saben también?!" pensó comenzando a ponerse pálido.

Acaso existía algún ser divino que no lo supiera?! Bueno…aparte de Deméter claro esta….

Esto simplemente no podía estarle pasando. Acaso ya no existía la privacidad en el Inframundo?

_n-no sé de qué me están hablando…-mascullo dándoles la espalda algo incomodo.

_Hades-sama no es necesario que finja o se avergüence...especialmente de nosotros…-aseguro el peliplata intentando verlo de frente de nuevo.

_somos sus más cercanos y sabios consejeros..y tenemos mayor experiencia en estas situaciones particulares…-continuo su gemelo con cautela ganándose una mirada sorprendida del dios.

Acaso eso significaba que….?

_que quieren decir con…"experiencia"…?-pregunto con cierta cautela mientras los gemelos solo sonrieron.

_deje que le ayudemos mientras le vamos contando….

Sin duda fue el día más extraño e informativo que haya podido experimentar. Quién diría que los dioses gemelos pudieran ser tan…compresivos…

Aunque una parte de si sanidad mental, le sugirió que mejor nunca volvían a repetir lo que habían hablado en aquel momento.

++++Rato después/ con Pantheas++++

El joven Pegaso esperaba tranquilamente en la misma zona de siempre con una sonrisa ansiosa a su lado. Últimamente sentía como si alguien lo observara constantemente, pero nunca descubría quien podía ser.

"Tal vez…solo me imagino cosas…"trato de relajarse restándose importancia al asunto mientras veía a varias direcciones en busca de su amado. Quería hablar con él sobre el asunto con la señorita Athena.

No le gustaba mentirle a su diosa, pero creía que si su relación salía a flote (cosa que le parecía buena idea) era más que necesario estar juntos para decírselo.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios pensando en la posibilidad de que todo terminara bien y que pudieran estar finalmente juntos sin preocupaciones de ser descubiertos.

_llegue tarde…-escucho una voz jadeante a su espalda, logrando que volteara a verlo con una sonrisa.

_oh! Te esperaba con ansias! No te preocupes…-se acerco al azabache rodeándolo con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo más y robarle un beso-…te ves…agota…que paso?

_muchas cosas de las que no quiero hablar…-murmuro con expresión aterrada intentando sacarse los recuerdos de esa tarde de consejos de su cabeza mientras le mostraba algo que traía en sus manos.

_y esta caja…?-la señalo con curiosidad.

_esto? Bueno es un regal….-su sonrisa amable cambio a una expresión molesta mientras miraba hacia un costado de donde se encontraban, específicamente detrás de un árbol-si quieres decirme algo querida sobrina, podrías salir sabes…?

Pantheas le miro sorprendido finalmente volteando también y quedándose algo sorprendido por comprobar que no andaba últimamente paranoico, sino que realmente alguien lo andaba siguiendo y era nada más y nada menos que…

_...tiempo sin verte…Athena..-saludo con cierta cortesía el dios del inframundo a la diosa de la guerra que se acercaba a la pareja con la mirada algo seria-aunque no esperaba verte en un momento así….

La diosa hizo un gesto respetuoso de saludo también.

_yo tampoco lo hubiese deseado tío, pero la situación lo amerita…-murmuro mirando por un instante a su caballero quien no se aparto de ojiazul en ningún instante-supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí…

Hades hizo una mueca de hastió.

_por supuesto, porque mi "ex mujer" te fue con el chisme, que por cierto a nadie debería de importarle ya que es mi vida inmortal y hago lo que deseo con ella…-se quejo con tono más que fastidiado-pero por respeto a ti y tu jurisdicción Pallas, supongo que debo hacerlo…iba a hacerlo de igual modo, pero todo asunto ya me está hartando así que dejare las cosas claras de una vez…

_yo también pienso hacerlo…señorita Athena…-apoyo el castaño tomando al azabache de los hombros con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No le gustaba esa tensión que tenían.

Ella solo cerró los ojos suspirando cansinamente.

_esto es lo único que deseo…-murmuro mirándolos de nuevo. Con solo verlos comprobaba que quizás no era como Perséfone le había descrito la situación. Si Hades considerara ese asunto un capricho no está permitiendo que lo vieran junto al caballero, se habría ido desde el inicio-…espero comprendan que la única razón por la cual insisto con entenderlos, es porque no deseo que se repita ciertas situaciones…

Hades entendía perfectamente a lo que refería.

_no me compares con el idiota de tu padre…-gruño rodando los ojos-…yo no soy como el…y puedo demostrártelo…-hablo enseñándole la caja.

El castaño le miro confuso.

_que es eso?-inquirió con curiosidad.

_es un regalo para ti…-murmuro mirando al humano con cierta inseguridad. Esperaba no volver a equivocarse-no quería que nadie supiera lo que hacíamos…porque nunca me gusto darle explicaciones a nadie…no soy ningún niño, pero si no lo hago, tu vida podría correr riesgo…

El cosmos de la diosa pareció tensarse ante ese comentario, pero lo pasaron por alto.

_no te entiendo, yo estoy bien…-sonrió despreocupadamente el de ojos miel rojizos-…sabes que yo solo quiero que sonrías…-miro a su diosa-señorita Athena, discúlpeme por haberle mentido, pero no considero correcto tomar decisiones que afecte a las personas que amo sin su apoyo…-miro al dios-yo entiendo tu posición y sabes lo que opino de ello. No siento vergüenza o pena al respecto, jamás lo haría, pero tampoco te quiero buscar problemas con nadie, ni siquiera Athena-sama…-toma sus manos sonrojándolo un poco-con el simple hecho de hacerte feliz me basta y sobra para mi…

Athena le miro con profundidad.

_esto….te hace feliz Pantheas de Pegaso…?-pregunto curiosa-…incluso si fuese un engaño o algo temporal?

_NO TE ATREVAS A INSINUAR ALGO ASI!-maldijo el dios mayor sumamente molesto, pero los brazos del humano lo detuvieron calmándolo un poco-…Pantheas….?

_incluso si hipotéticamente fuese cierto y él me dejara mañana…-suspiro pensando cómo explicarse-…no haría más que agradecerle la oportunidad que me dio de estar a su lado, aunque solo fuera por unos simples meses…

_Pantheas…tu….

_entiendo lo que mi señora desea hacer, quiere protegerme porque considera que puedo salir herido en una relación así…-le miro con seriedad-…tal vez sea inevitable sufrir, porque tiempo segura corriendo para mi hasta mi muerte, a la cual ahora tendré mas razones para aferrarse cuando llegue el momento, pero es un destino que yo mismo escogí…-tomo la mano del dios con suma seguridad-y me hace feliz, así que…-sonrió levemente-agradecería que permitiera esto…e incluso debo admitir que aun si se negara, creo que no obedecería de igual modo…-rio levemente, pero sus ojos indicaban que iba enserio.

La diosa no pudo más que sonreír al oírlo. Para ella tampoco había pasado por alto el hecho de que el emperador del inframundo se había estremecido ante la mención de la inevitable muerte del joven caballero; lo cual le confirmaba sus sospechas, pero aun así debía preguntarlo.

_tus palabras sin duda me han dejado sorprendida caballero Pegaso…-miro al hijo mayor de Cronos-…y supongo que el dios que rige sobre el Inframundo apoya estas palabras…

_sin lugar a dudas…-comenzó al azabache mientras abría la caja donde guardaba el obsequio-…y ahora, te lo demostrare.

Y dicho eso, saco el contenido como si se tratara de la cosa más valiosa del mundo. Y para él, sin duda lo era.

Los ojos del mortal y la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un delicado y hermoso medallón de plata con una inscripción en lengua extrajera.

_Yours evers…?-susurro la favorita de Zeus.

_"Por siempre tuyo"-tradujo el mayor mientras se acercaba para colocárselo al joven humano-…por que mi corazón será por siempre tuyo…-murmuro con una leve sonrisa. Estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría de esta acción.

Para él, que había dejado de creer en enamorarse, esta era la segunda y quizás la última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, así que deseaba que fuese especial. Aun si era cursi e inevitablemente la muerte; como una cruel ironía, intentara separarlos, al menos daría su lucha hasta el final. Entregarle su corazón, solo sería el inicio.

Pantheas por su parte estaba asombrado, pero igual mente le miro con cierta ternura en los ojos. Siempre era sorprendido por aquel dios.

_..el mío desde siempre lo fue…-correspondió admirando su regalo.

Athena sonrió al verlo, profundamente conmovida por el resultado de todo. No necesitaba más explicaciones, para ella ya era obvio en su totalidad.

_es ese caso…no intervendré de ninguna manera…-concluyo comenzando a retirarse para dejarle un tiempo a solas a los tortolos, pero no pudo resistir cierta duda-…por cierto, que pasara cuando mi tía se entere?

Le preocupaba la seguridad de sus caballeros y todos los humanos inocente que podrían verse afectados gracias a la ira de la diosa de la primavera.

Hades suspiro desganado mientras se dejaba abrazar por el castaño.

_ese asunto iré a atenderlo una vez que me vaya…será…complicado…-hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Su hermana era la reina del drama para esas cosas.

_solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo tío-afirmo ella con tranquilidad nuevamente.

_el mío también!-le recordó el humano. No sabía cómo, pero haría lo que fuera por apoyar a su amante en lo que necesitara-y si quieres puedo ir contigo…

Eso preocupo un poco a Pallas.

_no sé si eso fuese…-pero el azabache la interrumpió.

_no tienes que preocuparte…-aclaro con cierta tranquilidad al caballero-yo podre manejarlo…descuida…muy pronto también te hare conocer a ese montón de dioses de pacotilla…-sin duda pasar tanto tiempo con los humanos comenzaba a afectar su habla-…pero por ahora…preferiría que te quedaras con Athena…

_p-pero…

_Por mi está bien…-aseguro-nadie le hará nada en el santuario…no lo permitiré…

_se que así será sobrina…

El caballero hizo una mueca de hastío pero aun así abrazo a su amante solo para murmurar algo a sus oídos.

_esta me las cobro…-con tono sugerente y poniéndole la piel de gallina al dios, quien no tuvo tiempo de responder, puesto que algo lo interrumpió.

La temperatura descendió repentinamente, comenzando a nevar de la nada.

_esto no es bueno…-comento la diosa.

Hades suspiro fastidiado mientras mantenía el calor de Pantheas con la ayuda de su cosmos.

No había que ser muy listos para saber lo que estaba pasando.

_...Deméter ya lo sabe….

Ahora, solo debía deshacerse de ese "molesto" obstáculo para que ya nadie lo separara de su caballero.

 **Notas finales_ si! Al fin volví! Me disculpo por esto, pero es que ciertamente los exámenes fueron crueles y se llevaron mi tiempo! Pero ya volví! Y espero disfruten el capitulo!**

 **Creo que alguien pregunto si habría m-preg en este fic y….me temo que no T-T es solo que no quiero agregarlo puesto que la historia ya la tengo en mente completa (solo falta transcribirlo y eso afectaría la trama) pero más adelante quizás haga un fic con esto en mente XD (ya lo hice una vez llamado "si hades se embarazara" en mi perfil xD) este tiene dramas y demás, así que no podre hacerlo, lo siento.**

 **Otra cosa, ya de entrada advierto que apenas vamos por la mitad de todo esto (sip! Sufrirán mas muajajaja…no me odien, recuerden que lo de hades vs athena también será explicado en este historia, ya que es mi versión de los hechos n.n)**

 **Sin más que decir, review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, sino a Kurumada-sensei.**

 **De humanos y dioses.**

 **Cap. 8: La ira de Deméter.**

Apenas puso un pie en el Olimpo y percibió el ambiente frio y lúgubre que lo rodeaba. Las flores y plantas que adornaban cada esquina estaban marchitas y la tensión era casi palpable.

Un escalofrío eléctrico recurrió su cuerpo con cada paso, como advirtiéndole lo que podría pasar, pero aun así, el azabache no se mostro asustado o con deseos de retroceder. Si se iba ahora, no solo su vida entera corría el riesgo de terminar en la boca de muchos, sino que los humanos, específicamente su caballero, correrían mayor riesgo ante la furiosa de la diosa de la naturaleza como ya tiempo atrás, en aquellos tiempos que cortejo y se llevo a su hija.

No quería arruinarlo de nuevo, ni mucho menos ocultar sus intenciones. Esta vez la enfrentaría.

No había razón para temer, era tan solo su pequeña y berrinchuda hermana a quien tendría en frente, además de su ex suegra. Ya se las arreglaría para anular su matrimonio en algún momento.

Con pasos lentos y casi tortuosos, se dirigió al salón destinado a reuniones importantes, adivinando que ya la mayoría debía estarlo esperando.

Mientras se encaminaba a su destino, una mano sobre su hombro detuvo sorpresivamente sus pasos, pero ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba,

_que quieres Zeus?...no es un buen momento….-susurro cerrando sus ojos un instante. Podía sentirlo, como la muerte comenzaba a cubrir la tierra gracias al disgusto de su fiel cultivadora.

No era algo muy agradable para su persona.

_eso ya lo sé…-se quejo la joven voz de su hermano-solo quería saber si estas 100% seguro de esto hermano…-se le acerca mirándolo de frente, encontrándose nuevamente con aquellos cielos a los que nada le podía negar-…no habrá vuelta atrás…

El emperador del Inframundo suspiro cansinamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

_estoy seguro-afirmo mirando al final de pasillo, donde lo estaban aguardando. Voltea a ver al señor de los dioses-o acaso planeas "ordenarme" que me retire, oh señor del Olimpo…-sonrió un poco burlo.

El menor hizo una mueca conteniéndose para no molestarlo como se merecía, ya después se la cobraría.

_como si me hicieras caso…

_tienes razón-contuvo una risa para luego finalmente reanudar su paso.

Ya nada lo detendría.

++++Deméter+++++

Una mujer de singular belleza, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se mordía los labios casi echando chispas a su alrededor mientras se removía constantemente en la habitación, siendo observada por sus hermanos y sobrinos.

Furiosa no alcanzaba para describir como se sentía. Estaba completamente fuera de sí. Desde el inicio nunca confió en Hades, siempre supo que algo como esto pasaría, pero no. Todos la decían exagerada, que solo buscaba reprimir a su hija y un montón de calumnias más, pero al final había tenido la razón.

Esa maldita rata no era más que eso. Una sucia escoria que se había aprovechado de su hija que encima de todo, se atrevía a engañarla tan vilmente. Esto y más eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente de la diosa.

Sin embargo, ella no veía más allá de ello, por más que sus hermanos le insistían que al menos debía esperar a oír lo que el joven dios de los muertos tenía que contar.

Hades no era precisamente reconocido por ser alguien que gustara los escándalos o llamar la atención como bien su nombre indicaba. Si aquello de lo que su hermana lo acusaba era cierto, algunos pensaban que debía haber alguna razón detrás de todo ello.

Entre ellos estaban Hestia, Dionisio y Apolo. Otros, como Ares y Hera realmente no le interesaba el asunto, pero estaban allí para al menos hacer que Deméter disminuyera su berrinche. Algunos, como Hermes y Poseidón mas bien querían saber los detalles de asunto; y finalmente los que realmente ya lo sabían todo, entre esto Afrodita y Hefestos, tan solo esperaban a que esta situación terminara rápido.

No está por demás mencionar que Perséfone no estaba presente, aunque esperaba atenta en algún escondite ver como humillarían a su "amado" esposo. No se trataba realmente que la joven diosa lo odiara, no a él. Si tuviera que elegir, Perséfone admitía mas que odiaba a quien le "robo" su puesto en el corazón del emperador del Inframundo, que a él mismo, sin embargo, no dudaría en disfrutar ver como lo humillaban por su traición.

Muy escondida en alguna esquina olvidada de la habitación, ella observaría.

A los demás presentes por su parte les incomodaba la reacción de la ofendida suegra, no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones hacia el aun no presente Hades, al igual de a quien sea que se le ocurriera llevarle la contra, además de que los había obligado a reunirse para discutir un tema, que si bien era la bomba de chismes del momento, no a todos les importaba en realidad.

Ciertamente, lo único realmente escandalizante seria la llegada del joven Aidoneo, cuya presencia deleito a más de uno cuando atravesó la puerta del salón, seguido del poderoso rey de los dioses.

Lo peor, comenzaría ahora.

La iracunda diosa fue la primera en acercarse y enfrentarlo, con la mirada agudizada por el coraje.

_vaya…hasta que dignaste a dar la cara…y yo pensado que debería ir a romperte a palos en esa asquerosa fosa en la que habitas… _querido hermano…_ -Hablo con uno acido y conteniéndose lo mejor que podía.

Las oscuras intenciones para nada ocultas de su hermana no pasaron desapercibido para el hijo mayor de Cronos; quien con toda la dignidad del mundo paso de largo por ella y ocupo su asiento manteniendo la frente en alto.

_no entiendo a que quieres llegar hermana mía, pero me imagino la razón de esta repentina "reunión" que has convocado…-se explayo en tono calmado y relajado, aun cuando dentro de si su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

Se sentía con mucho valor para poder decirle sus verdades a la cara desde el inicio, pero en una disputa entre dioses olímpicos, la verdadera victoria se marcaba por un simple hecho. Quien perdiera la compostura primero, seria quien retrocedería al final.

No eran más que simples tácticas.

Sin embargo, antes de que nuevamente Deméter atacara con su venenosa boca, el dios de dioses decidió interferir.

_suficiente Deméter!-regaño con tono fastidiado-regresa a tu asiento al igual que todos y expón de una buena vez porque motivo nos has "llamado" aquí. Lo cual, déjame decir, me sorprende pues quien organiza esto suele ser Hera o yo mismo, me gustaría que explicaras por que ahora es diferente también…-el sabia realmente las respuesta a todo, pero había protocolos a seguir, además de que los presentes merecían saber porque demonios estaban obligados a esperar allí.

La mujer le dedico a su hermanito una mirada acida mientras se regresaba a su asiento y respiraba hondo, con muchas ganas de matar a alguien.

_está bien. Los motivos son simples, quiero despellejar a ese esperpento de Hades que está sentado a tu izquierda…-explico sin contenerse en cuanto, muecas de desprecio-…y no, hermanos míos, no se trata de un permiso, planeo hacerlo sin importarme las consecuencias ya que este, al que tanto defendían cuando perseguía las faldas de mi hija osó burlarse de ella compartiendo el lecho con alguien más, aun cuando supuestamente juro lealtad bajo los dominios de Hera…lo cual, como madre me parece imperdonable!-grito coloreando su cara en rabia y dejando sorprendidos a aquellos que aun no lo sabían.

El dios del rayo se removió preocupado en su asiento, al igual que Poseidón; por lo cual ambos dirigieron por un instante su atención a la posible reacción de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que todos esperaban, el dios del Inframundo se mantuvo inmutable en tranquilidad.

No parecía ni feliz ni molesto, simplemente indiferente hacia el asunto, como si no le concerniera en lo mas mínimo.

El menor de los hijos de Cronos considero que era buen momento para que hablara.

_entiendo tu desdicha hermana mía…-ella rodo los ojos a sabiendas que quizás eso solo era una vil mentira-…pero quisiera saber que tienes que decir al respecto Hades…?-en lo más profundo de su alma, esperaba que el azabache no provocara mas al fuego.

El dios de ojos azules no dudo en tomar la palabra, sin dejar de mantener la calma, aun con las curiosas y burlonas expresiones que algunos de los presentes le regalaban.

_realmente…no siento que tenga algo que compartir con ustedes, pues como sabrán, hacer pública mi vida privada no es de mis mayores placeres. Sin embargo, mi hermanita parece opinar lo contrario, probablemente creyendo que es a mí a quien humillan con todo este circo…-le dirigió una mirada amenazante y por una milésima de segundos, hasta se podría jurar que sonrió imperceptiblemente-me considero alguien benévolo y justo, por lo que te concederé la oportunidad de retirar tus acusaciones, antes de que te arrepientas de esta reunión….querida Deméter…

Si era franco, no odiaba precisamente a su hermana, entendía lo mejor que podía sus celos y dolor, pero reconocía que era la representación misma del drama, paranoia y locura cuando se lo proponía, lo que llevaría a quien sea sobrepasar los límites de su paciencia. A pesar de su tensa relación, no quería humillarla a ella específicamente, pero si insistía no lo dudaría ni un instante.

Y por supuesto, aun sin las predicciones de su querido sobrino Apolo, no fue sorpresa descubrir que ella no parecía entender eso.

_no retirare nada! Primero me robas a mi hija para desposarla sin mi consentimiento y ahora las deshonras de esta manera! No escaparas de mi ira con facilidad, tu, ser que ni siquiera debería tener el derecho de existir!-escupió completamente fuera de sí, mientras Hestia, quien estaba más cerca que cualquier otro, la retenía buscando calmarla un poco.

_Deméter! Hermana, tranquilízate…si no enfrías la cabeza, no podremos resolver nada! Debe haber una explicación!-pedía la amable diosa del calor hogareño, incomoda de presenciar tan desagradable escenario.

Pero la diosa de la naturaleza no hizo caso tratando de soltarse de su agarre violentamente y empujando a su hermana a un costado, casi cayendo al suelo de no ser por que el joven Apolo la sostuvo.

_No me pienso calmar! No hasta tener su cabeza de premio!-siguió maldiciendo a punto de lanzarse al cuello de su objetivo, sin embargo los rápidos movimientos del emperador de los muertos la inmovilizaron repentinamente contra la meza del salón, para sorpresa de todos.

Hades nunca fue un amante de la violencia, la repudiaba como nadie en este mundo, pero no por ello era más débil o no sabía cómo usarla. Con un simple pero veloz movimiento fue suficiente para sostener las muñecas de su hermana y dejarla de cara contra el mueble sosteniéndola con su mano libre desde la nuca y sus cabellos.

Odiaba este tipo de métodos, incluso mientras los aplicaba, pero había algo que repudiaba aun más y era un hecho de que algunos de sus hermanos compartían el mismo sentimiento; y era que lastimaran a su preciada hermana mayor.

Aun si era por una simple riña o un leve empujón, no lo toleraría ni un segundo más. Terminaría con este ridículo asunto de una buena vez y cerraría los picos de esos malditos cotillas y la estúpida de Deméter.

Incluso en medio de todo esto, no pudo evitar percibir la mirada sobre el que había sentido desde que llego al Olimpo.

 _Ella está aquí….estas mirando, no?...Perséfone…_

Podía sentirla, todos estos tiempos juntos lo ayudaban a ello muy a su pesar. No la veía pero sabía que estaba escondida muy cerca.

Sonrió. Mas le valiera que disfrutara el espectáculo, el cual llegaría a su clímax ahora.

_que has dicho? Deseas mi cabeza?...eso no te lo puedo conceder, no lo vales en realidad…-se mofo mirando con desafío a los demás-…pero les daré algo más adecuado. Seguro todos mueren por saberlo, aunque algunos quizás ya lo saben y solo esperar humillarme con esto, pero eso no pasara…-miro hacia un punto inexistente sin borrar su sonrisa confiada.

Era ahora o nunca, debía decirlo de una maldita vez para quitarse de una vez por todas, aquella espina que Perséfone se encargo de clavar en su corazón. Solo así quizás algún día la "perdonaría". No, más bien, solo así sería capaz de dejar de culparse y seguir caminando hacia adelante.

La amable sonrisa de Pantheas estaba esperándolo en algún sitio y quería poder ir a disfrutarla sin más temores.

 _Disfruta el espectáculo, pequeña Kore…_

_Deméter…tú has dicho que supuestamente yo, no he honrado mi matrimonio por el hecho de que he estado compartiendo mi lecho con alguien más…y sabes qué?-respiro hondo para luego solo sonreír con falsa inocencia-tienes razón.

Un largo y hasta cierto punto, cómodo y regodeante silencio inundo la habitación, no por el hecho de que fuese verdad, sino por la forma relajada y deleitada con la cual el dios lo confesaba, como si en su interior realmente no lo lamentara en lo mas mínimo.

Y era verdad.

Deméter no podía creer lo descarado que se mostraba su ex yerno.

_tu…desgraciado…-intento soltarse pero él se lo impedía.

_y no solo eso pasó. Y sigue pasando por mi parte…-continuo hablando perdiendo hasta la última pisca de vergüenza-…y es con un humano…un hombre específicamente…-seguía sin parar tratando de no perder el valor aun con las miradas encima suyo escudriñándole el alma-…pero sabes? Nada de esto hubiese pasado si su "adorable niña" no se hubiese revolcado en nuestra propia cama con un humano también…-siseo aun saboreando la vergüenza que experimentó cuando se había enterado.

Abrir viejas heridas no le era agradable, pero sin duda era necesario. Más de uno de los dioses presentes quedaron con la boca abierta.

Pero la mas sorprendida era la diosa a quien aun sujetaba con fuerza.

_n-no…eso no puede ser…-balbuceaba negándose a creer que su hija hubiese hecho algo así.

_es verdad Deméter…-interrumpió Afrodita, finalmente hablando-yo misma envié a ese humano al cuidado de la pequeña Kore…-informo finalmente.

_es una mentira! Ustedes dos confabularon en esto! Es imposible que ella…!

_por qué no se lo preguntas personalmente?-interrumpió el azabache cerrando los ojos con calma-…estas aquí, cierto?...Perséfone…-suspiro con pesadez mientras la presencia de la diosa se hacía más palpable a la vista de todos-…no tiene caso ocultarte más…

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos, sin una pisca del afecto natural que alguna vez nació en sus corazones. Eso ya era tiempo pasado.

_no entiendo cómo pudiste…-mascullo entrecerrando los ojos.

_de la misma forma que tu…-respondió desviando los ojos-..Debo agradecerte supongo…gracias a ti, conocí a alguien mejor…-sonrió demostrando lo feliz que en realidad era ahora.

Ella se acerco lista para darle una cachetada, pero su recién liberada madre se lo impidió interponiéndose solo por una razón, confirmar que lo que decían era falso.

_Kore…hija…dime que no…dime que no es cierto y ellos están mintiendo…?-susurro casi suplicante, pero al notar como su propia sangre le rehuía la mirada, una sonora bofetada hizo eco en el salón.

La reina del Inframundo se frotaba la mejilla herida, acentuando mas su mirada furiosa hacía Hades, Afrodita y ahora también…su madre. Lo pagarían. No sabía cómo, pero se vengaría de esta humillación, de todos ellos y también, del asqueroso humano que se atrevió a robarse su lugar!

_eres una vergüenza! Yo humillándome y…Por nada!-grito furiosa Deméter, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, su joven hija no pareció impresionaba, solo comenzó a reír sarcásticamente.

_si…lo hice y también lo disfrute! Y qué?!-confeso hipócritamente-por favor…no me miren así…es bastante obvio el por qué lo hice…tu lo viste Afrodita, lo hermoso que era…valió la pena haberlo hecho…-miro a quien una vez fue su esposo-no me mires de esa forma Hades, ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano pasaría…puedes llegar a ser muy aburrido cuando te lo propones…yo buscaba algo mas…algo que no puedes dar…me decepcionas…-hablo buscando herirlo de algún modo, pero el dios tan solo le dedico una mirada llena de lastima.

_tu me decepcionas a mí…ni siquiera vales mi enojo ahora…-suspira con una tranquilidad más que irritante para ella-me alegra saberlo ahora…

Sus palabras solo la humillaban mas, y ahora, ni siquiera Deméter se animaba a defenderla, retirándose completamente furiosa, pero solo con ella. No podía creerlo.

Volteo a verlo nuevamente.

_no sabes lo que dices, solo te has apegado a tu estúpido amante…eso no te durara mucho…-sonrió maliciosa-…que te dice que con el tiempo no se aburrirá de ti..o peor, es un humano, le aterrara saber quién eres realmente…

_eso no es tu asunto-respondió muy seguro de sí mismo, sabía que no debía preocuparse por asuntos como esos-…ya que el no es tu, cierto?

Ella apretó los dientes molesta.

_pero como sea, nada de esto te concierne ahora. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Solo vine para dejar eso en claro y que todos supieran la verdad antes de que les andes llenando la cabeza a tu madre de estupideces…lo demás, solo me concierne a mi…lo que yo haga o deje de hacer aquí a nadie debe importarle…así mismo espero que tu no intervengas o inventes alguna treta, porque no me tentare el corazón para detenerte…

_me amenazas…?

_no, es un aviso algo que podría pasar. Tenlo en cuenta…-sonrió misteriosamente disponiéndose a retirarse, pero no sin antes dirigirles unas pocas palabras al resto que no dejaba de mirarlo incrédulos-oh! Y algo mas…al que chismosee, intente averiguar la identidad de esta persona o me haga una pregunta indiscreta…-sonrisa "inocente"-lo mandare a patadas al tártaro…quedo claro?

Y sin siquiera esperar respuestas, se retiro con la frente en alto y con una sensación de ligereza sobre si.

Solo deseaba una cosa en esos momentos.

 _Quiero ir a verlo…_

 **Notas finales: si! Al fin volví! Mi musa finalmente volvió a ir renaciendo y las ideas han regresado! Disculpen la tardanza, pasaron muchas cosas, pero no importa ahora!**

 **Les dejo el capi para que lo disfruten!**

 **Hestia: diosa del calor hogareño, hermana mayor de todos los olímpicos (sip! También de Hades) es una diosa bondadosa que usualmente no participa en pleitos y disfruta de la calidez familiar. Por dicho motivos, sus hermanos literalmente la tienen en un pedestal.**

 **Deméter: diosa de la naturaleza y el cultivo, es la que provoca el cambio de estaciones con la llegada e ida de su hija entre el Olimpo y el Inframundo. Madre de Perséfone.**

 **Hermes: dios del comercio y principal mensajero del Olimpo. Hijo de Zeus.**

 **Hera: diosa del matrimonio y esposa de Zeus. Reina olímpica.**

 **Artemisa: diosa virgen de la caza y protectora de los animales. Hermana de Apolo.**

 **Apolo: dios sol y de la belleza masculina, hermano de Artemisa.**

 **Perséfone: reina del Inframundo y diosa de la naturaleza.**

 **Ares: dios de la guerra e hijo de Hera. Amante recurrente de Afrodita.**

 **Afrodita: diosa de la sexualidad y belleza femenina. Esposa de Hefestos.**

 **Hefestos: dios de la herrería. Esposo de Afrodita.**

 **Y sin más que mencionar, review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece a mí sino a kurumada-sensei!**

 **De Humanos y Dioses.**

 **Cap. 9: Mientras estés a mi lado…**

_dime por favor por qué debo permitir lo que me has estado insistiendo la última semana querido tío?-pregunto la diosa suspirando ya resignada y hastiada de toda esa situación.

Ahora ya sabía con toda la seguridad del universo de quien heredo aquella espina persistente de su personalidad que tantos hermanos suyos detestaban.

_por que sabes que no planeo nada, porque soy tu querido tío, hermano mayor de tu padre, porque te lo pido amablemente y porque si te niegas, sabes que igual lo hare, verdad?-respondió con expresión calmada que siempre mostraba pero aun así, la diosa no pudo evitar vislumbrar un brillo travieso en sus ojos que sin duda reflejaban sus palabras.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los dioses, quizás incluso a ella misma a veces, era que lo que deseaban, lo obtenían. De algún modo u otro casi siempre era así. Y al parecer, el emperador del Inframundo le estaba haciendo notar eso con aquella propuesta casi con sabor a advertencia.

La pobre joven no sabía si reír o suspirar ante aquella aptitud, pero en realidad no tenía problemas reales con aquella petición, el problema consistía más bien aprender a confiar un poco más en su tío.

_no lo sé…-murmuro en tono pensativo-y cómo es eso de que está de acuerdo? Ya le dijiste?

_no actúes como si te pidiera algo horrible, además el está de acuerdo, en teoría podría llevármelo cuando quisiera pero lo que menos deseo es un enfrentamiento contigo, ya suficiente tengo con las malas vibras que mi hermana me manda cada vez que se acuerda que existo…-se quejo el primogénito de Cronos haciendo un gesto de puro fastidio-por supuesto, él fue quien tuvo la idea en primer lugar…

Y cuál podría ser el tema en cuestión para que dos deidades de su calibre estuvieran en una charla amena en pleno santuario de la diosa de la guerra justa? La simple duda sobre si cumplir o no el anhelo del dios del inframundo de llevarse al caballero de Pegaso a su reino por una noche.

Los motivos de aquello no hacina falta preguntarlos, así como tampoco Athena veía la necesidad o curiosidad por saberlo. En temas como intimidades y acuerdos de parejas no eran algo que entendiera del todo y algo de decía que aun si preguntaba, su testarudo tío no le respondería de igual manera.

_ya veo…-murmura la joven suspirando pesadamente-y supongo que su repentina partida a la isla _Queen Θάνατος_ está relacionada a este repentino capricho suyo?-tanteo tratando de analizarlo para ver alguna chispa de complicidad en aquellos lagos azules, pero no tuvo éxito.

_no me preguntes a mí, el ya había partido cuando me entere, incluso cuando lo halle allí no quiso decirme la razón…-mascullo con molestia. Por más que se tomo la molestia de rastrear su paradero, no por celos, sino preocupación y en parte aburrimiento; e incluso se le apareció como una especie de sorpresa, el mal educado prácticamente lo hecho de allí como si le tuviera peste o algo peor. Obviamente no estaba molesto por el esfuerzo en sí, para un dios moverse a grandes distancias es un chiste, pero el detalle en si era importante.

Últimamente notaba a Pantheas algo raro y distante por lo que la idea de cumplirle esa petición era tentadora por más de que hasta ahora trataba de mantenerlo al margen de sus funciones como el emperador del Inframundo. No porque desconfiara de él, sino porque las cosas iban muy bien y pensaba que la visión hacia aquel lúgubre lugar podría cambiar la imagen que hasta ahora el caballero tenia sobre él.

Athena no paso por alto la turbación proveniente del azabache pero se guardo sus comentarios mientras analizaba la situación. Desde hacía meses había terminado por permitir y aceptar la "relación" existente. No tenia en nada en contra suya, hasta ahora no se habían presentado ningún inconveniente que afectara directamente a sus caballeros o a ella misma, de hecho la mayor parte de los escándalos protagonizados por su tía y hermana solo duraron un par de semanas, afectando únicamente a Hades, pero no de manera significativa.

La extraña relación sin nombre entre el dios y el humano avanzaba a pasos lentos y seguros a algo muy serio, no era el típico capricho de dioses y calentura, más bien se notaba que disfrutaban de la compañía mutua además de solo "encuentros desenfrenados". Realmente no quería saber los detalles.

También se estaba llevando todo de manera discreta, no por que alguno de ellos sintiese pena o vergüenza, sino porque simplemente ni Hades ni Pantheas eran muy habladores de su relación. El mismo castaño alegaba que un caballero no tiene memoria, cada vez que algunos de sus compañeros insistía con algunas preguntas indecorosas. Estaba más que feliz y orgulloso por su relación pero no era un desubicado para andar dando detalles que a nadie más debería interesarle.

Hades por otro lado, se mantenía escueto y tranquilo a pesar de que las primeras semanas luego de todo ese drama con su hermana se llevara a cabo, con mudes absoluta cada vez que algún pariente fastidioso tratase de meterse en sus asuntos, sin nunca perder los estribos más de lo necesario. Con el tiempo hasta parecía que todos simplemente optaron a hacer lo de siempre: no prestarle atención al antisocial emperador del Inframundo, hasta el punto en que aquellos días donde su vida estaba en boca de todos no parecían más que muy viejos recuerdos sin importancia.

En resumen, todo estaba resultado finalmente de manera pacífica y tranquila, pero por alguna razón existía algo que inquietaba a la diosa. Como…un mal presentimiento.

Hasta ahora había creído que se debía al pedido repentino por parte del hermano mayor de su padre, pero ahora que lo pensaba se percataba que se trataba de algo más. Como si…olvidara algo importante.

_y bien?-interrumpió sus pensamientos la taciturna pero ansiosa voz masculina-que me responderás al final?

Los serios ojos de la diosa lo analizaron un poco más hasta que finalmente sus labios optaron por responder.

_está bien…puedes llevártelo pero….-casi rio al ver la mueca de molestia casi imperceptible en los finos labios del dios-…no le darás nada de comer que provenga de allí…

Hades entendía perfectamente a que se debía aquella condición, aunque no la había considerado hasta ahora.

Si Pantheas comía algo de allí, incluso si solo se trataba de unas miserables semillas, su destino estaría ligado al mundo de los muertos por toda la eternidad. Obligado a pasar allí por siempre.

No dudo en responder.

_está bien-acepto sin siquiera pensarlo sorprendiéndola.

Pero es que el azabache tenía sus metas muy claras. Lo que sentía por aquel humano era más que un simple capricho que se acabaría apenas se aburriera. Era algo importante y sincero. No esperaba que realmente Pantheas lo entendiera del todo pero así era.

Lo amaba. Y por fin…se sentía correspondido de verdad.

No quería arruinarlo ni mucho menos acabar con ello. Por esa misma razón, debía cuidar este nuevo sentimiento que aun no comprendía del todo, y la única manera que sentía que era posible era mantener alejado al caballero lejos de aquel lúgubre lugar.

Lo amaba y por ello mismo, no podía condenarlo a una eternidad junto a él. Cometió un error una vez, no iba a repetirlo.

_de acuerdo…él será libre de ir contigo cuando lo dispongan-sonrió la diosa más tranquila mientras veía al de ojos azules retirarse, probablemente en busca de su amado.

Sin embargo esa rara perturbación seguía presente aun en plena calma.

Quizás ese era el problema. Las cosas…estaban demasiado calmadas.

++++Horas después++++Pantheas++++

Un agotado castaño apresuraba sus pasos luego de apenas unos minutos de haber regresado de su "entrenamiento imprevisto" en la isla _Queen Θάνατος_ que duro una semana. Estaba muy agotado pero solo tenía una cosa en mente.

"Hades…"pensó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a aquel punto de encuentro de siempre. Realmente no hacía falta que siempre se vieran allí, por alguna desconocida pero rara razón desde que recibió aquel raro obsequio del dios, era como si pudiese encontrarlo en cualquier lugar sin importar que.

A veces pensaba que era paranoico creer que estaba siendo observado por él, pero considerando sus desconocidos dotes divinos, las posibilidades de que así fuera no eran muy escasas. Por ello se había esforzado mucho en mantener en secreto cierta sorpresa. Cosa que se le complico de sobremanera cuando se topo inesperadamente con la presencia de cierto azabache que lo volvía loco en su estadía en aquella isla de fuego ardiente.

Casi tuvo que echarlo para no ser descubierto pero había valido la pena.

Con una sonrisa comenzó a ver a lo lejos al dios sentado sobre un tronco frente al arroyo. Por su expresión adivinada que aun no se dio cuenta de que había regresado así que trato de aprovechar para ver si podía asustarlo.

Cuidando no hacer ruido con sus pisadas se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar a sus espaldas. Estaba tan, pero tan cerca de él que hasta podía oler su dulce aroma. Estaba a punto de atacarlo con sus infalibles cosquillas, cuando en el último segundo y a solo un milímetro de tocarlo, la monótona voz le detuvo.

_Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra.- prácticamente ordeno antes de voltear a verlo sonriendo de lado-enserio creías que no te oí? Resoplas muy ruidosamente cuando planeas algo…-rio divertido ante la cara de estupefacción del caballero.

No podía creerlo. Acababa de burlarse de él?

_y-yo…y-yo…yo no resoplo!-chillo inflando las mejillas casi con berrinche. Era oficial, a la próxima usaría un pañuelo en su boca para asustarlo. O mejor, atacaría aun si era descubierto.

_claro que si…le haces honor a tu constelación cada vez que lo haces…-comenta mostrando lo sumamente relajado que se encontraba como para bromear.

Y no era para menos, se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en lo que podrían hacer una vez que lo llevara a Giudecca así que su imaginación le había ayudado a pasar un muy buen rato.

El castaño se le quedo mirando por un rato hasta que finalmente termino riendo divertido con la situación también. Le agradaba ver que Hades había aprendido a bromear mucho desde que se frecuentaban, lo cual era bueno. Le estaba pegando algunos hábitos.

_no es divertido burlarme de ti si terminas riéndote también….-bufo el azabache ladeando la cabeza pero finalmente mirándolo con un toque de misterio-pero en fin…había algo que deseaba comentarte…una sorpresa….

El de ojos castaños rojizos sonrió.

_que curioso! Yo también te tengo una sorpresa…

El dios no pudo ocultar su emoción y ansiedad, así que le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera. Para el caballero eso no fue más que un motivo más para reír levemente.

Bueno, Hades era un dios después de todo. A los dioses les gustaba recibir cosas, ya sean ofrendas o regalos, no?

_de que se trata?...-pregunto tratando de no delatar su profunda curiosidad, aunque esta ya brotara notoriamente a flor de piel.

_cierra los ojos y extiéndeme tu mano…-pidió con tono tan dulce, que sencillamente le fue imposible negar.

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, lo hizo tratando de agudizar sus otros sentidos para descubrí de que se trataba.

No pudo adivinar mucho cuando sintió algo frio deslizarse por sus dedos en la mano izquierda, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Un anillo. Pero no uno cualquiera. Era un anillo de bronce, hermosamente forjado y recubierto en la parte superior por una franja moldeada de ónix ligeramente verdosa, adornando discretamente su dedo anular izquierdo. No podía creerlo y miro ansioso al caballero buscando que sus dudas fuesen desaparecidas bajo alguna explicación.

El joven soldado por su parte sonrió despreocupadamente rascándose la cabeza.

_espero que te guste…me costó mucho encontrar el perfecto para el anillo en aquella isla aun con toda la masa volcánica en movimiento constante, por no mencionar forjarla. Literalmente tuve que encender mi cosmos al límite para lograr unirlo a una parte de mi armadura…-hizo un gesto despreocupado como si haber literalmente arrancado un minúsculo pedazo y forjarlo sin conocimientos de herrería fuese de lo más natural-…pero ya viste como quedo, al parecer nos combinamos perfectamente…-comento con una sonrisa mirando como lucia la joya en las manos de su amado.

No pudo haberlo imaginado mejor.

El emperador del Inframundo no tenía palabras para describir la sensación que lo invadía. El pequeño anillo quizás podría ser una baratija en comparación de todas las joyas que alguna vez había visto o utilizado, probablemente sea lo más frágil y humilde que jamás haya vestido, pero su significado era capaz de calar hasta lo más profundo de su alma y dejarlo complacido como nunca.

_con que esto…era lo que estabas haciendo…-murmuro sin quitarle los ojos a su reciente obsequio-por eso actuabas tan raro….

_bueno, quería que fuese una sorpresa. Quizás no esté hecho de las mejores piedras o metales, tampoco forjado por algún dios de la herrería o cosas por el estilo pero…-paso sus dedos sobre aquella piedra volcánica delicadamente-sin lugar a dudas cuando la vi pensé en ti y entonces supe que era el indicado…-le regalo una sencilla sonrisa sincera-…quería compensarte tu ultimo obsequio también…-posa sus dedos sobre aquel colgante que relucía aquella frase _για πάντα δικό σου –_ ahora yo también podre protegerte de alguna forma…-ríe suavemente mientras las blancas y tersas manos del dios lo tomaban de las mejillas para acercarse y unir sus labios dulcemente.

Quería transmitirle lo mejor que podía lo feliz que le hacía todo ese gesto. Hasta pensaba que su noticia se quedaría corta luego de aquella sorpresa.

 __σ 'αγαπώ…_

El cuerpo del solado tiembla por completo mientras sus cabellos se le erizan al oírlo susurrar aquella frase en su oído casi como si compartieran alguna especie de secreto íntimo, el cual no dudo en corresponder.

_ _Επίσης, σ 'αγαπώ…_

Se quedaron viéndose por largo rato con una sonrisa cómplice hasta que finalmente la curiosidad del caballero no pudo aguantar más.

_y dime…cual era tu sorpresa?-pregunta mientras una de sus manos juguetea con la cabellera azabache de su compañero.

El dios simplemente volvió sus ojos a su regalo con un suspiro complacido mientras se recostaba a su lado y descansaba la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

_bueno…digamos que mi querida sobrina al fin accedió a que me hicieras una visita al inframundo…-respondió sin esperar mucho a la reacción eufórica del joven.

_de verdad?! Qué bien! Todo mi entrenamiento será útil ahora!

Al mayor ladeo la cabeza sin comprender del todo.

_entrenamiento…?

_uh? Oh! Es vedad…aun no te he dicho…la señorita Athena me comento en alguna ocasión que la única forma de que un humano sobreviva al Inframundo es llegando a alcanzar el octavo sentido…fue por ello también que decidí entrenar fuera por un tiempo…ella no te lo dijo?

La mirada molesta y ofuscada de Hades fue toda la respuesta que necesito para saber que la joven diosa no lo había hecho, probablemente como una broma infantil sobre cómo jugar con la ingenuidad y paciencia de su querido tío.

"maldita mocosa malcriada del…"despotricaba mentalmente el de ojos azules a la favorita de Zeus. Y claro! Su hermano también tenia de la culpa de esto! Por qué?! Por que simplemente la anda malcriando en exceso y por ello la mocosa se creía con el descaro de burlarse de todos…de burlarse de él!

Era oficial, ya nadie lo respetaba como antes.

Un divertido Pegaso rio con ganas aumentando aun mas su molestia, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a arrepentirse de la idea de llevárselo. Sin embargo, adivinando las intenciones de su amado, el castaño decidió bajarle un poco aquel mal humor a base de algunos deliciosos besos y quién sabe si algo mas también…

Después de todo…nadie pasaría por allí por varias horas….

++++Mucho después++++

Nuevamente arreglándose un poco sus prendas, Hades miraba de reojo como el testarudo caballero se abarrotaba de comida ansiosamente y con cara de berrinche.

No era para menos, el azabache le advirtió que no le podría dar nada de comer allí, ya que esa era la única condición que a medias la diosa le había puesto. Pantheas no estaba del todo convencido, pero aun así decidió escucharlo y traer algunas cosas para comer antes partir.

Su viaje había sido agotador y su reencuentro con el dios sumamente delicioso, aunque no de una manera que su estomago apreciaría, así que su apetito era voraz.

_no quieres un poco…?-le ofreció unas uvas al notar la mirada azulina sobre si.

Sin embargo, el primogénito de Cronos simplemente negó con la cabeza.

_por qué no?..-inflo las mejillas. Tenía muchas ideas "poco sanas" que incluían de vez en cuando comida, y deseaba comenzar a ponerlas en práctica desde ahora.

_no necesito comer…no el tipo de comida que tu comes…-lo correcto hubiese sido decir "que los humanos comen", pero no quería sonar irrespetuoso.

La mirada curiosa y extrañada del caballero no se hizo esperar.

_y eso por qué? Te hará daño…?

_no en realidad…solo…no es una necesidad en si misma…-explico vagamente. Si era sincero, ni él entendía del todo la razón, pero lo cierto era que nunca había experimentado la sensación real del hambre. Quizás si el apetito o antojo propio de su boca o mente, sin embargo su estomago jamás sufrió hambre real. Las pocas veces que aquello llegaba a suceder era solo cuando su cuerpo estaba excesivamente débil, casi al punto de llegar a ser como un humano.

La única ocasión en que realmente se vio sufriendo por un estado tan deplorable como este, fue cuando había sido expulsado junto con sus hermanos del estomago de su padre.

Aun a veces, le daban escalofríos recordarlo.

Pantheas no paso por alto la mirada oscurecida del dios mientras se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos, así que decidió seguir hablando para ver si se relajaba un poco.

_ya veo, oye…entonces nunca comes o bebes nada? Ni siquiera vino?...

_pues…nosotros ingerimos algo similar al vino…se llama ambrosía…solo los dioses podemos disfrutarla…es similar a una bebida…-resumió sin querer entrar en muchos detalles, hasta si fuese muy vanidoso, podría darle el crédito a dicha bebida su hermosa apariencia.

_entiendo…-sonrió traviesamente mientras agarraba con los labios unas uvas y se acercaba a besarlo para en cierta manera "obligarlo" a probar algunas de aquellas deliciosas frutas.

El mayor no opuso resistencia alguna siguiéndole el juego por un rato. Aquello no lo mataría ni nada, además de que consideraba que quizás si debía probar alguna delicia humana, que fuera del Pegaso.

La pasaron así por largo rato, saboreando las mezclas entre dulzuras y agriadas, hasta que el castaño quedo más que satisfecho y listo para partir.

++++Inframundo++++Giudecca++++

El joven humano simplemente no daba crédito a lo veía. Era…sumamente único en el mundo. No podía evitar recorrer con la mirada aquel lugar tan lúgubre y a la vez tan…atrayente de una forma tan misteriosa.

El dios por otro lado se mantenía quieto y callado, casi como una estatua siguiéndolo solo con su mirada, casi como si esperar a que el humano en cualquier instante saliese huyendo despavorido.

Sin embargo ello no sucedió.

_Este lugar…es increíble….-murmuro el castaño mientras le dirigía una mirada ansiosa. Sin duda disfrutaba mucho el recorrido por aquel palacio sin embargo…había una habitación en especifico que ansiaba conocer y "estrenar" como los dioses mandan.

Para el azabche aquel deseo no paso desapercido asi que con una seña para que lo siguiera, movio sus pies rumbo a su habitación.

Estaba nervioso pero no porque usualmente fuese un desordenado y todo estuviera un desastre. No, era por algo aun peor. Había dejado a cargo de todo a Hypnos y Thanatos y estaba más que seguro que algo habían tramado.

Ese brillo malicioso que vio en ellos al despedirse en la mañana no era normal.

Tragando grueso de la manera más disimulada posible, abrió la puerta dejando al caballero entrar primero.

Apenas a los pocos segundos lo lamento, al mismo tiempo que todos los colores subieron a su rostro a ver cierta sorpresita sobre su cama. Mataría a esos gemelos.

_vaya…no sabía que pensabas lo mismo que yo…-rio el Pegaso con una sonrisa picara mientras observaba con deleite la fina capa de almendras sobre las sabanas.

El dios simplemente no dijo nada mientras sentía que era rodeado por los brazos del menor mientras susurraba a su oído.

_ya que ambos parecemos ansiar cambiar ese anillo pronto a su mano izquierda, señor Hades…-hablo en tono juguetón mientras se acercaban a la cama haciendo a un lado las almendras-que tal si olvidamos las ceremonias y nos divertimos un poco…?

Ni siquiera se molesto en dar respuestas con palabras, simplemente lo abrazo abalanzándolo sobre la cama mientras sus labios se unían en una lucha interminable.

Lo de esos gemelos…podía esperar. Ahora…quería disfrutar de aquella bonita ilusión un poco más, deseando internamente que se hiciera realidad algún día.

Era tan feliz, que fue incluso, incapaz de presentir lo que aun les esperaba.

++++Monte Olimpo+++++

El dios de la guerra se encontraba muy entretenido afilando una de sus lanzas cuando una de sus ninfas le aviso la llegada de alguien.

Con mucho fastidio rodo los ojos.

_quién demonios podrá ser…?-mascullo hasta que vislumbro la figura de una diosa que reconoció al instante-tu aquí?...que quieres…?

Era muy raro que lo visitaran y aun raro que fuese "ella" precisamente.

_tengo una propuesta para ti…-respondió con vos lúgubre y mirara seria.

_tu? Para mí? Ja! No me hagas reír…-le ignoro-deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo y lárgate! Según tengo entendido mi tía te tiene muy pero muy encerrada, no quiero oír sus berrinches si es que descubre que estas aquí…-hizo un gesto de hastío mientras un escalofrió lo recorría.

Hasta el tenia un límite de tolerancia y paciencia.

_pero esta propuesta te interesara…y te beneficiara tanto como a mi….-intento atraer su atención.

El dios le volteo a ver algo interesado.

_oh! Y de que se trata…querida….?-hablo desdeñosamente. Si era una broma, no dudaría en hacerle pagar, poco o nada le interesaba que fuese una mujer.

La joven diosa sonrió casi con un brillo sádico que sorprendió al dios de la guerra. No era usual en ella.

_la destrucción de Athena y de sus caballeros de una vez por todas…-sentencio con una leve sonrisa.

Ares le miro incrédulo, de que fuese ella precisamente quien le propusiera eso.

_uhn…y eso a quien, además de mi, beneficiaria…?-no creía que a alguien tan ignorante de la guerra como ella pudiese siquiera entenderlo.

_simple, la dios del Inframundo…-respondió segura de sí misma. Claro que beneficiaría a Hades.

De una buena vez se aseguraría de borrar aquel simple capricho por aquel humano y ni siquiera se tenía que ensuciar las manos.

Ares le analizo ligeramente de pies a cabeza. Algo no le terminaba de convencer gracias a muchas incoherencias relacionadas a los últimos acontecimientos que había oído pasaron los últimos meses, sin embargo la tentación ante la posibilidad de acabar con su fastidiosa hermana cegaron su juicio nuevamente.

_te escucho Perséfone…

La diosa sonrió complacida. La guerra y la muerte sin duda iban de la mano, algo perfecto para su plan.

Si Hades no era suyo…no sería de _**nadie.**_

 **Notas finales: hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero tenía que investigar a fondo para lograr llegar a este punto. Espero les haya gustado el capi! –w- ya estamos comenzando la cuenta regresiva hacia el final.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Queen Θάνατος: Reina muerte. (Ya saben, es la isla en la cual Shun iba a ser enviado a entrenar, pero en lugar de ello Ikki tomo su lugar)**

 **για πάντα δικό σου: por siempre tuyo. (creo que ya todos entendemos el profundo significado de esta frase aunque les daré un dato curioso, en este fic también está relacionado al hecho de que con el collar puesto, Hades siempre podrá encontrar el paradero de Pantheas, así como en el anime/manga es capaz de hallar con el siempre a Shun)**

 **σ 'αγαπώ: te amo**

 **Επίσης, σ 'αγαπώ: yo también te amo**

 **Otra cosa, llevar la alianza en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda:** **Esta costumbre viene porque en la antigua Grecia se creía que la vena de este dedo se comunicaba directamente con el corazón, además de demostrar el deseo de casarse de quien la obsequia. (Por eso Hades se sorprende tanto por el anillo y en cual dedo se lo pone Pantheas).**

 **Ambrosía: era la bebida o comida de los dioses olímpicos. Se creía que era la causa de que fuesen hermosamente inmortales, pues evitaba la putrefacción y el envejecimiento del cuerpo. Por ello los humanos la tenían prohibida. Literalmente en griego la palabra significa inmortalidad. Según los mitos, tenían varios usos además de ingerirla, como bañarse con ella.**

 **Se trata de una tradición común que los amigos solteros de la novia decorar la cama de la pareja, con las almendras confitadas repartidas en él. (Por eso Hades se molesta, los gemelos son unos traviesos prácticamente insinuando que deberían casarse xD)**

 **Los anillos de boda son bendecidos dos veces, primero en el día el compromiso y la segunda en el día de la boda. Durante el combate, el sacerdote bendecirá los anillos, después de lo cual los novios llevan los anillos en la mano izquierda. Como parte de la ceremonia de la boda, los anillos de bodas son una vez más bendecidos por el sacerdote y esta vez, la novia y el novio se lo llevan en la mano derecha.** **(a eso se refería Pantheas, pero ellos mejor se saltaron el protocolo y pasaron a la acción, otra vez xD)**

 **El** **ónix** **u** **ónice** **(del** **griego** **onyx** **, 'uña') conocido también como** **ónice de mármol** **u** **ónix calcáreo** **, es un** **mineral** **de la clase 4 (** **óxidos** **); según la** **clasificación de Strunz** **es considerado como** **piedra semipreciosa** **.** **Tiene un origen** **volcánico** **, originada por la acumulación de gases volcánicos. Se utiliza principalmente en** **joyería** **y artículos de decoración,** **debido al atractivo de sus tonalidades verdosas y por la calidad de su pulido.**

 **Y por que escogí el Ónix?** **El Ónix representa el Punto Cero, el Gran silencio Universal, el Gran sueño de Dios (Hypnos, aquí consejero de Hades). Esta bajo la regencia de Plutón (Hades), que se encarga de la vida y la muerte de todos los procesos. Es La Gran protectora de las piedras, ella absorberá como en un agujero negro cualquier energía negativa que este dentro nuestro o que llegue a nosotros desde afuera, cualquier ataque psicológico o psíquico (pantheas es consciente de las crisis personales e inseguridades que a pesar de ser un dios recae sobre Hades aquí, así que en cierta manera desea protegerlo y ayudarlo con este obsequio, aunque solo parezca superstición).Es bueno usarla cuando sepamos que vamos a encontrarnos con personas o situaciones negativas. Ella también se encargará de limpiar tu casa si la dejas en ciertos rincones. Su Genio o esencia, el espíritu que habita la conciencia del Onix, generalmente es masculino, y muy sabio. Ayuda a asentar la energía, a anclarse, aterrizar en este plano físico y la realidad cotidiana y es fantástico para despojarnos de los miedos. Su oscuridad alberga una gran sabiduría, aquel que la comprenda comprenderá la vida y la muerte…así de grande es el Ónix. Todo en ella está contenido en el silencio y la paz eterna. El Ónix es la superación de la multiplicidad en la unidad. En esta piedra la energía potencial de toda manifestación esta en reposo absoluto. En el descansan los muertos y los Dioses. La oscuridad de esta piedra es sólo la voz que guarda el conocimiento supremo de la divinidad y la puerta para las respuestas a los más venerables misterios. Al entrar en contacto con el Ónix las personas negativas pierden su energía y sienten cómo su poder se debilita, ya que la piedra tiende a absorberlo. El Ónix protegerá a su portador bondadosamente, purificará su aura y con valor lo librará de todo mal.**

 **Durante una relación amorosa o profesional, el Onix garantiza el control de las pasiones en desarmonía propiciando una larga y fructífera unión. Esta piedra favorece el carácter reservado que preserva los ánimos de la impulsividad y ahorra muchas peleas a los conyugues o socios.**

 **En fin, resumiéndolo en la piedra ideal para ser obsequiado a alguien como Hades. La cosa del bronce, bueno lo hice porque bueno, la armadura de Pegaso es de bronce y me parece un lindo detalle eso de quitarle un parte solo para darle un regalo a su persona amada.**

 **Como sea, espero disfruten el capi, review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, sino a Kurumada-sensei. Esto es solo para diversión de todos n.n**

 **De Humanos y Dioses**

 **Cap. 10: Traiciones y desconfianzas.**

Los mese siguieron su curso y antes de que nadie pudiese predecir o hacer algo al respecto, una enorme guerra asolo las tierras de Atenas, comandado por el dios de la guerra, Ares, quien no dudo en dirigir sus fuerzas directamente al santuario de su hermana para derrotarla de una vez por todas.

Nadie sabía del motivo o detonante de tan repentino ataque. Bueno, casi nadie, pues aquella diosa que alguna vez fue una dulce doncella y que había movido los hilos tras el telón, no dudaba en deleitarse en el dolor de Athena ante tantas perdidas y la desesperación de Hades al ver tantas almas ingresar a sus dominios en tan poco tiempo y de manera tan repentina.

Lo único que podía pasar y que haría todo este plan ms que perfecto seria poder comprobar que en algún instante de todo aquel desastre, aquel que se había robado el corazón de su amado también muriera y ella pudiese actuar de una vez. No tenía idea con exactitud de su identidad, pero había oído rumores que alegaban que también podría tratarse de un hombre y no una mujer. No le importaba eso ahora, solo quería sacarlo del camino y sabía que con una guerra era el mejor método. Ansiaba llevar a cabo su táctica de una buena vez.

De hecho…por que esperar…?

Lo más seguro es que en momentos como este, el estrés y el cansancio estuvieran jugándole malas pasadas al emperador de los muertos como para pensar con claridad. Estaba vulnerable y necesitado de apoyo…un excelente momento para intentar recuperarlo.

Sonrió relamiéndose los labios con malicia. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Ir por el cinturón que Hefestos una vez creo para su esposa. Con él, ya nada podría fallar, solo era cuestión de encontrar como conseguirlo. Pero antes….debía hacerle una pequeña "bromita" a su hermanita por colaborar en todo este tonto circo armado por Hades.

Rio maliciosamente mientras cambiaba su forma a una similar a la de cierto belicoso dios.

Muy pronto…su amado esposo volvería a ella.

Sin embargo, en medio de su adelantado saboreo de falsa victoria, no fue capaz de ver que cierto dios comerciante la había visto.

_y esta niña…que tramara transformándose en aquel lobo….?-sonrió presintiendo que algo iba a pasar, así que decidió vigilarla de cerca un poco.

Muy pronto algo peor que una simple contienda de hermanos de guerra amenazaría por comenzar.

 **+++++Con Hades+++++++**

El soberano del averno se removía incomodo y algo preocupado luego de haber recibido los informes de sus jueces sobre el numero y registro de muertes con la cual habían estado cargando toda la semana.

No entendía que demonios estaba pasando allá arriba o el porqué de todo ello, pero no le gustaba.

Con cierta curiosidad incluso había ido por momentos a observar la entrada a su reina, sorprendiéndose por el gran e incesante numero de almas que caían al abismo.

Hacía mucho que no veía algo similar y le daba mala espina.

Las estrellas y la luna se negaban a darle alguna señal para indicar quien o que había provocado algo como esto. La última vez que una guerra entre dioses asolo la tierra había sido entre su hermano y la favorita de Zeus, pero de ello ya había pasado bastante.

Sabía perfectamente de la eterna rivalidad entre los dos grandes dioses de la guerra, pero aun con lo impulsivo que era su sobrino no esperaba que algo así sucediera.

Tenía un raro presentimiento. Aquí podía ver la mano de alguien más.

No lo entendía….quien ganaría algo con una guerra?

Para el siempre estuvo mas que claro…que todos perdían de algún modo u otro…

Con tantos siglos viendo los irreparables resultados de estas, lo sabía perfectamente.

_los humanos son tan estúpidos a veces…-murmuro con una sonrisa algo dolida. No es que realmente le interesaban, de hecho usualmente pasaba de ellos en su totalidad. Su trabajo como dios no ameritaba tener cariño o compasión por ellos, pero conviviendo con el caballero de la constelación de Pegaso llego a comprenderlos en cierta manera.

Pueden llegar a ser muy simples de engañar para caer en los juegos de los dioses debido a su creciente volubilidad de emociones, sin embargo, comprender que si mueren todo acaba parece hacerlo a algunos más sensatos.

El, al igual que sus iguales, eran inmortales y no podían entender eso. El no solía entender eso pero…

 _Señor Hades, no debe preocuparse. El nombre de aquel a quien su mente acapara no ha aparecido aun en ninguno de nuestros tribunales…_

…ahora tenía una compañía humana. La idea de tenerlo a su lado por siempre no era viable. Algún día, incluso si no sucedía a causa de una guerra o muertes no naturales, Pantheas inevitablemente envejecería y moriría. Ese era un hecho que no podía evitar.

La idea de verlo más viejo no le incomodaba en realidad, de hecho consideraba que igual el castaño sabría como seguir siendo atractivo a su manera y su parloteo seguramente sería el mismo. Hacerlo inmortal como a muchos de los amantes de varios de sus sobrinos o hermanos hicieron en el pasado también era una opción pero…la posibilidad de perder aquello que hacia al caballero quien era con la inmortalidad lo hacía dudar.

Además de que no estaba del todo seguro de si el otro lo deseaba también.

No sabía qué hacer o pensar, la preocupación comenzaba a nublar su juicio, pero recordar las palabras de su sobrino lo ayudaban a recuperar en parte la compostura.

 _Cree este medallón tal y como pediste tío, con todas sus cualidades. Podrás rastrear a su portador sin importar donde este. Quien conozca al portador, lo amara y apreciara, no existe poder en la tierra capaz de cambiar eso. Literalmente quien lo utilice no solo estará a salvo bajo tu voluntad, también siempre existirá alguien o algo que evite su muerte…algo curioso por la misión que el señor del Inframundo realmente posee…en fin. Quien lo use no morirá tan fácilmente…sin embargo, también puede ser usado de otra forma…podrías ser capaz de poseer a quien lo use…no me mires así, eso es una habilidad involuntaria propia de ese dije tan raro…"Por siempre tuyo"…una frase muy romántica pero con un oscuro significado real, no tío? Literalmente el portador estará ligado a ti de algún modo u otro…pero ten cuidado, así como es poderoso, es una joya frágil. Se ´puede romper con facilidad y si por algún motivo quien lo use se opone a ti…la unión eterna entre esa alma y la tuya podría ser muy…diferente a lo que te imaginas…._

Hefestos había sido más que claro. De solo recordar sus palabras a veces sentía escalofríos preguntándose qué sería lo malo que podría pasar, sin embargo su interés por averiguarlo no era tan amplio como para arriesgarse.

Bueno, al menos así podría estar aun más que seguro que sabría cuando el menor moriría, aunque su paranoia lo obligara a preguntar varias veces a sus ocupados jueces.

Suspiro con pesadez. Quería ir a verlo de nuevo.

Se las arreglaría para encontrarlo al menos unos instantes. Ansiaba al menos oír su voz.

 **++++Con Pantheas+++++**

El castaño se removía incomodo y cansado. Muchos de sus compañeros habían muerto sin que pudiese hacer mucho.

A diferencia de muchos, esta era su primera guerra y ver tanta muerte y crueldad le daban nauseas. Como todo caballero anhelaba el honor de proteger a su diosa por encima de todo, pero ver a tanto amigos y compañeros de armas desaparecer dolía mucho.

En momentos como ese realmente deseaba poder tener en quien apoyar sus inseguridades y entonces, la imagen de cierto azabache que robo su corazón aparecía ante sus ojos.

Sonrió con solo recordarlo. No sabía porque pero el siempre le daba cierta paz. Conocerlo le hizo ver que sin duda alguna la muerte no era algo horrible, muchas veces aliaba corazones sufridos a pesar del dolor que dejaban atrás.

De verdad quería verlo. No sabía si es que al día siguiente seguiría vivo o que serian de todos ahora pero…solo quería verlo una vez más.

_te extraño…-murmuro mientras miraba el mar bien alejado de su campamento para pensar un momento.

_espero que sea a mí!-escucha una voz familiar girando de golpe y corre a abrazar a su dueño con fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estuviera bien aun sin motivos-wow! Creo que si era yo….

_estas a salvo!

_oye…esa es mi línea…-responde el gesto cariñoso y cerciorándose de que el menor portara su regalo con una sonrisa-…estás herido…-comenta notando algunos vendajes mal puestos en el torso del humano.

El castaño solo ríe levemente mirándolo más tranquilo.

_bah! Apenas un rasguño…las cicatrices quizás me hagan más sexy, no crees?

_eres un idiota…-gruñe dándole una palmada sobre la venda y sobresaltando por el dolor al menor-con que un rasguño, cierto?-habla sarcásticamente.

_auch! Está bien…lo sé, pésimo momento para bromas…auh…tu mano es pesada…

_no me hagas volver a golpearte…-mascullo el dios sentándose sobre unas rocas cercana-ven y siéntate frente a mi…-ordeno molesto.

El caballero, no queriendo molestarlo aun mas hace caso con una sonrisa. Al rato solo disfrutaba de las delicadas manos del señor de los muertos, mientras curaba sus heridas.

Quien mas podía decir que gozo de un privilegio similar?

El de ojos azules hacia lo suyo cuidando no lastimarlo más. No sabía mucho sobre curaciones, pero lo básico siempre estaba presente.

_tus manos son suaves…como las de mi madre…-comento el caballero picándolo un poco.

_quieres abusar de tu suerte….?-gruño al borde de ahorcarlo con una de las vendas.

_no…solo quería decirte que me gustan mucho…-rio tratando de no ofenderlo.

Le gustaba bromear y molestarlo, principalmente porque ansiaba olvidar la precaria situación en la que realmente estaba.

Quería…relajarse un momento y olvidarlo todo.

_oye…que hacías tan lejos de tus compañeros?-pregunto al sentir al otro algo tenso.

_quería ver el mar y pedir un deseo….-respondió con simpleza infantil que siempre lo caracterizo extrañando un poco al dios.

_un deseo?...que planeas invocar a alguna entidad o algo así…?-Pantheas ahogo una leve risita. No podía olvidar jamás que con quien hablaba no era humano y que quizás cosas tan banales como leyendas o deseos sonaran a algo raro.

_no así…es de otra manera…-comienza a explicar mientras saca de sus bolsillos una diminuta botella con un trozo de papel dentro-…hace mucho…cuando era un niño…un pescador me hablo de una leyenda…si lanzas una botella con tu deseo escrito en el papel dentro…se hará realidad…

Realmente no solía creer mucho en esas cosas, pero por ahora sentía que era la única forma de hacer realidad su verdadero deseo, el cual…ni sus dioses creía que serian capaces o mejor dicho, piadosos de escucharlo siquiera. Con Hades…era más bien porque no quería comprometerlo aun mas.

Para el emperador del Inframundo, además de absurdo le parecía hasta cierto punto curioso lo ingeniosos o ingenuos, que los humanos podían llegar a ser cuando se lo proponían.

_...en serio crees en eso…?

_no se…vale la pena intentar…-murmuro poco antes de al fin tomar impulso y lanzar muy lejos hacia mar abierto la pequeña botella-…soñar no cuesta nada….

_me parece curioso que siempre me hables y demuestres la gran perseverancia que caracteriza a los humanos, pero que en situaciones como esta lo dejen al azar o al capricho de los dioses…-comento entre risas sin darle mucha importancia al asunto del deseo.

No pensaba que realmente fuese muy importa.

_oh!...eso es lo que opinas…?-pregunta volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

_si…y que Pose se molestara cuando al fin descubra quienes o porque últimamente algunas de sus sirenas han sentido que le arrojan cosas a sus cabezas…es muy quisquilloso con sus habitantes y la limpieza…-hizo un gesto burlón. Si era franco, el mismo también lo era, pero al menos en su caso nadie lanzaba "basura" a su hogar.

Le temían demasiado para hacer eso.

"el privilegio de ser el mayor…"pensó con una leve sonrisa.

_ya veo…-rio ante sus comentarios.

_pero aun así, quiero saber…que pediste…?

El humano hizo una pose como si intentara recordarlo.

_uhn…Hace tanto que lo escribí…creo que lo olvide…tal vez pedí que me dieras un hijo…

10 minutos después, el enorme chichón asomándose sobre su cabeza fue toda la respuesta que recibió mientras el azabache simplemente le miraba ofuscado y él se retorcía de dolor.

_a-auch….d-dolió…n-no volveré a decir algo como eso…era broma!-trato de disculparse aun algo atontado por el golpe.

Sin embargo, eso no apaciguo la molestia del hijo mayor de Cronos.

_si tanto quieres un hijo, porque no te casas con una mujer y te olvidas de esto?!-mascullo dándole la espalda.

Ese tipo de burlas lo irritaba, principalmente porque además de ser absurdo e imposible (al menos con métodos convencionales y naturales, por decirlo de alguna manera), le recordaban que aun si lograba estar al lado del caballero por la eternidad, ese era un deseo que no podría cumplir.

Había otras maneras, pero no iba a tener descendencia nada más por capricho y que de igual forma solo serian suyos o en colaboración con alguien más. Si era sincero, era feliz así, pero le fastidiaba que Pantheas siempre le recordara lo que no le podía dar.

El castaño por su parte suspiro finalmente captando que realmente lo ofendió así que se acerco abrazándolo mientras besaba su mejilla.

_lo siento, si?...no quería que te enojaras…y no pienso ir con ninguna mujer de ningún tipo solo por eso…me gustas tú, creí que era obvio…-el mayor solo soltó un gruñido, pero no lo aparto-sabes?...solo bromeaba…ese no fue mi deseo…pero se supone que no debo decirlo, o si no, no se cumplirá…

_uhn…ustedes se complican tanto por tonterías…

_lo sé…pero cuando todo se me complica…hay algo que me suele ayudar…-rio abalanzándose encima del dios, sorprendiéndolo un poco-que tal si nos olvidamos del mundo y nos divertimos un poco?

Le de ojos como el cielo le miro unos instantes para luego solo sonreír abrazándolo. No tenía problemas con esa idea, de hecho no negaría que lo ansiaba bastante.

No le importaba si no era el mejor momento o si esto solo bajaría un poco más el autor respeto que se tenía, simplemente quería sentir su piel un poco más. Una parte de si sabía que por ahora, era lo único que podía hacer por el caballero.

Quería serle útil en tiempos de crisis…al menos un poco.

Y mientras las caricias y besos aumentaban el calor, muy lejos de la costa la pequeña botella se perdía en el mar profundo con un único deseo dentro de ella.

 _Si pudiera escoger volver a renacer…me encantaría conocernos otra vez…_

 **++++Mientras/Santuario de Athena+++++**

La diosa de la guerra regresaba a su santuario con una expresión pensativa y seria. Hacia tan solo unos pocos minutos finalmente la guerra contra su hermano llego abruptamente a su fin, dejándole con un mal sabor de boca.

No entendía del todo qué demonios había pasado. Fue tan rápido….tan…fácil que hasta la hacía dudar.

Pero lo que más le inquietaba no era la repentina desaparición de Ares en pleno final de batalla, sino que por unos instantes antes de perderlo completamente de vista, le dijo algo que la dejo más que helada.

 _No soy el único que esta tras de tu cabeza Athena! El Inframundo también esta de mi lado!_

No se referiría a Hades, o si? Eso era imposible pero…

Negó varias veces con la cabeza. Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por las estupideces de su insolente hermano, no debía darle importancia a algo que quizás solo menciono para descolocarla pero…

…esa repentina retirada le daba mala espina. Ares no actuaba así ni era tan idiota como para declarar una guerra nada más porque si (ni siquiera él era así) entonces…quien lo incitó para semejante acción tan descabellada?

Sentía el aroma de la muerte aun en el aire. Eso era de mal augurio.

_llamen a mi sumo sacerdote!-pidió a una de las doncellas que vio pasar mientras se acomodaba un momento.

Solo…era por precaución, no? no hacía nada malo…tan solo se…preocupaba por Pantheas…es todo…por él y sus caballeros…no porque le preocupaba semejantes tonterías, cierto?

_me necesitaba Princesa…?

Le miro por largo rato analizando su situación.

_Llama a Pantheas por favor…necesito a mi caballero de Pegaso cuanto antes aquí…

Tal vez un poco de distancia entre ambos sería buena idea mientras aclaraba sus dudas un poco. Seguramente su tío entendería, no?

 **+++++Olimpo+++++**

Cierto dios descansaba con un pésimo humor en sus aposentos mientras un inoportuno Hermes se burlaba en su cara de haber perdido ante Athena…de nuevo.

_quieres cerrar tu maldita boca?! Tu voz me molesta…-se quejo frunciendo el ceño-y a todo esto como te enteraste así de rápido…?!

El risueño dios mensajero solo sonrió como quien no ha hecho nada de suma importancia.

_Bromeas? Después del incidente de nuestro amado tío, me di cuenta de que pasan muchas cosas y yo sin enterarme…y ciertamente, no lo puedo permitir….-hizo un gesto dramático mientras se le acercaba un poco-además, quiero tener todos los detalles de esto para cuando la niñita de papa decida venir con el chisme y nuestro padre termine metiéndote sus rayos en donde el sol no te dará…! –rio con ganas.

Si era sincero, la única razón por la cual se termino por enterar de que algo raro pasaría fue por haber oído algunos murmullos entre las ninfas que cuidaban a cierta diosa de la primavera y por haberla atrapado ultrajando la identidad de Ares.

_eres un idiota….!

_lo sé, lo sé…pero aun así me adores, yo lo sé…-el otro dios hizo una mueca de asco.

_Pasas mucho tiempo con nuestro padre y su nuevo amante…-de solo recordar al pobre niño el cual tenía ahora enloquecido al señor de los rayos, sentía algo de escalofríos.

No tenían nada en contra pero…no se acostumbraban del todo a la idea. El dios de la guerra miro de soslayo a su acompañante preguntándose que demonios podría hallar en un hombre que lo enloqueciera más que en la hermosa figura femenina.

Negó con la cabeza suspirando. Bah! Tanto golpe debo dejarlo medio idiota. Solo pensaba estupideces.

_como sea…a que viniste….? Porque no creo que sea solo a ver mi cara…-mascullo tratando de contenerse para no ahorcarlo. Estaba exhausto.

El joven dios revoloteo un poco recorriendo la habitación con sus ojos curioso.

_oh! Por supuesto que no…preferiría ver a Afrodita si es para algo así…-el otro gruñó impaciente-más bien quería preguntarte…que tan cercano eres la hija predilecta de mi tía Deméter….?

No pudo pasar desapercibido el respingo del dios de la guerra.

_no mucho…por que preguntas…?-desvió la mirada recordando la última vez que la vio y, como realmente la engaño. Según el plan que ella sugería Athena quizás ya no era tan fuerte como antes por no recordaba cuales motivos y mucha más palabrería que ignoro.

Maldijo internamente su suerte. La próxima vez que viera a aquella zorra se lo haría pagar con creces, le importaba un rábano las consecuencias que acarrearía.

_por nada es solo que…creo que ella tiene la costumbre de copiar _demasiado_ a quienes le rodean…-comento desdeñosamente sin darle la oportunidad de preguntarle más, porque sin esperarlo siquiera cierta visita inesperada se acercaba-pero mejor te digo otro día….

_oye! Espera! No me dejes así!

_lo siento querido hermano! Creo que disfrutaras mejor quien se acerca hacia aquí que la mía!-rio saliendo de aquel sitio mientras de reojo vio como la diosa de la belleza acudía a su encuentro con Ares quien siguió maldiciéndolo por un rato mas.

Suspiro. La curiosidad era grande pero era obvio que pronto la verdad sobre lo que sea que estuviese por pasar saldría a flote.

Miro distraídamente un sitio lleno de las ninfas de Artemisa, preguntándose qué tramaba ahora la pequeña Kore haciendo todo ese teatro para Athena?.

Bueno…no importaba. Debía darle a su padre el registro de lo que había pasado al final antes de que la diosa de la guerra regresara.

 **+++++con Perséfone+++++**

Una amplia sonrisa adornaba el fino rostro de la ex doncella de las estaciones mientras se deleitaba con su hallazgo. Tomo mucha paciencia y búsqueda dentro de aquella habitación perteneciente a la diosa Afrodita.

Realmente creyó que ganaría mucho tiempo en su actuación con Athena, aunque se arriesgo bastante. No esperaba ver el lado oscuro de la predilecta de Zeus.

Bueno…ahora daba igual. Con su tía preocupándose por su amante y todos los ojos encima de Ares por ahora, sin duda nadie notaria la falta del cinturón.

No era un robo…un simple préstamo por el bien de su matrimonio…factible, no?

Salió rápidamente de allí, cuidando que ninguna ninfa o doncella la viera.

Ahora ya nada debería interponerse entre ella y el emperador de los muertos, no?

 **Notas finales: hola! Cuanto tiempo! Bueno…ya casi comenzamos con las rectas finales para este fic! Espero lo vayan disfrutando!**

 **Quiero aclarar algo, lo primero: porque no agregué mucho de la guerra entre Ares y Athena? Bueno, no hay mucha información sobre esta a excepción de que se supone que está realmente fue una guerra indirecta contra Hades, puesto que supuestamente este había influenciado a Ares para luchar contra Athena (en esta versión cambiamos un poco los detalles, pero ahora Athena piensa que fue Hades de algún modo el culpable, pensemos en ello como la relación guerra/muerte). Tampoco quise agregar demasiados detalles porque bueno…no sabía cómo describirlo.**

 **También eso del cambio de formas, es algo que en muchos mitos se ha mencionado que los dioses griegos podían hacer. (Por si no lo pude dejar del todo claro, no que Ares quien le dijo esa mentira a Athena xD)**

 **Otra cosa, el cinturón mencionado fue un regalo de Hefestos a su esposa Afrodita para hacerla más deseable para los hombres, por eso quien lo use se supone será más que irresistible (de allí la idea loca de Perséfone de robarlo).**

 **Sobre el tiempo que duro la guerra, no quiero dar fechas exactas, pero no creo que fuese demasiado (en el anime clásico apenas parecen durar las guerras santas pocas semanas máximo, en lost canvas meses a lo sumo xD así que…lo dejaremos así)**

 **Tanto el deseo como el mensaje dentro de la botella se me ocurrió con la canción "Regret Mesagge" de la saga del mal de vocaloid (esa canción me conmueve bastante). Las razones por la cual Pantheas no se lo dice principalmente no se basan en que si se pueda cumplir o no (según los mitos griegos ha habido casos de humanos transformados en seres inmortales debido a su relación con ciertos dioses) pero no lo hizo porque no quiere comprometer mucho a Hades (recuerden que en teoría la identidad real de Pantheas como su amante es aún desconocida en el Olimpo más que nada como su protección). También la reacción que le di a Hades con respecto a eso de los deseos lo hice porque bueno…como un dios, no veo a Hades muy creyente de eso de los deseos por cosas tan simples como lanzar botellas al mar).**

 **También aclaro que Perséfone no sabe en si quien es el amante de Hades, pero al saber que es un humano de algún modo sabe que Athena debe estar al tanto de ello y que en cierta forma su relación con Hades podría afectar la cercanía de ese humano y Hades, por eso crea desconfianza en Athena.**

 **Y como vamos por el camino hacia el final, comenzare con un especial de "Sabias qué?" Al final de estos capítulos sobre curiosidades de este fic y sus personajes! n.n**

 _ **SABIAN QUE…?**_ **Yo realmente no planeaba meter a Hermes en toda esta disputa, sin embargo en más de una ocasión me llegaron ciertas sugerencias de un Ares x Hermes, así que hice un ligero guiño a ello (perdón por no meter más, pero no quiero alterar la historia principal, espero lo entiendan n.n) lo hice como un agradecimiento a todo el apoyo que me han dado, son lo mas.**

 **En fin, es todo por hoy! Nos leemos pronto! Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, son de kurumada-sensei.**

 **De humanos y dioses.**

 **Cap. 11: De mal en peor.**

_que quieres decir con que no puedo verlo…?!-gruño levantándose de golpe a la par de la diosa que estaba sentada enfrente suyo.

Había ido a ver a Athena luego de que al pasar los días del final de su batalla contra Ares no había sido capaz de hablar con Pantheas, pues este ya no iba a su encuentro. Sumamente preocupado decidió buscarlo con el medallón que le dio y grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró encerrado en uno de los calabozos del santuario.

Rápidamente fue a exigir una maldita explicación. Grande fue su sorpresa al ser recibido por una extrañamente seria diosa de la guerra, quien le pidió un momento para charlar del asunto en cuestión.

O mejor dicho, intentaba calmarlo mientras le decía que no podía ver a su amado.

_eso mismo tío- respondió intentando que no perdieran el control. Ella aun no estaba del todo segura de sus sospechas pero…-si me dejas explicarte yo…

_A mi no me explicas nada! Lo sacas ahora!-interrumpió furiosamente el emperador del Inframundo. No entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, la joven no se mostro intimidaba por sus palabras, al contrario, juraría que vio algo de valor en sus ojos.

_me temo que no puedo obedecer a tu petición.

_por que no?-masculla entrecerrando sus ahora frías gemas azules. Intentaba por un instante encontrar la razón de tan repentina aptitud de su sobrina hacia su persona. No recordaba haber hecho algo malo para merecer algo como eso ni mucho menos por parte del caballero.

La diosa desvió la mirada incapaz de poder continuar mirando de aquella forma a su tío. Sabía que no debía desconfiar de él. Es decir, cuanto podía valer la palabra de Ares realmente? Nada. Sin embargo aun había algo que la inquietaba y que la hacía dudar de sus decisiones, fueran las que fueran.

Aquí…olía como si alguien más estuviera moviendo los hilos. Y lo que era peor, no sabía de quien se trataba.

_porque…hay asuntos de los que debo encargarme personalmente. Y me temo que no es seguro para nadie que ustedes sigan viéndose…-intento pensarlo mejor que podía sobre el asunto ansiando que el azabache entendiera.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

_que quieres decir con eso?! No es seguro para el…o..-le miro con desdén-…no te parece seguro para ti…Athena…?

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que necesito para dignarse a retirarse de una maldita vez de aquel lugar. No podía verla, no ahora que había comprobado algo que quizás en el fondo siempre sospecho…Athena no confiaba en el. Ni en sus sentimientos por el caballero.

En esos instantes no había mayor osadía hacia sí mismo que poner en duda todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en esto para que funcionara. Sentía como si un balde de agua fría se le hubiera caído encima.

Apretó los labios llenos de frustración mientras se detenía a mirar a la diosa un instante más antes de partir.

_No ve olvidare de esto….-susurro con un tono frio y lleno de rencor-…y me asegurare de que tu tampoco lo hagas…-sentencio dejándole una angustia en el pecho.

La diosa no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza, que por un último momento casi la hizo tratar de detener al azabache, pero este…ya se había ido.

Ella lo sabía, acababa de herir el orgullo del emperador del Inframundo de una forma horrible con su desconfianza injustificada.

Pero no se dejaría estar…esta…Athena se las iba a pagar y con creces.

Pudo presentirlo todo…las campanas de la guerra…comenzaban a crepitar sobre Grecia de nuevo.

No…sobre el mundo entero.

 **+++++calabozos del santuario+++++**

Un furioso caballero de bronce golpeaba con fuerza los barrotes deseando hacerlas trizas de una buena vez. No entendía nada. Incluso le habían quitado su armadura al confinarlo en aquella prisión que anulaba el cosmos por completo. No era justo.

Días atrás su amada diosa le había hecho llamar, justo después de quizás la mejor tarde de pasión de su vida y antes de saber cómo o cuando, ya lo habían encerrado allí hasta nuevo aviso.

_maldición!...déjenme salir!-grito molesto pateando los barrotes para finalmente caer casado en el sucio piso.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero quería irse. Ansiaba verlo…los dioses eran testigos de que así era.

Cuanto tiempo ya había pasado de su último encuentro? Cuantas veces debió haberlo esperado por horas hasta darse cuenta de que no iría? Cuantas veces lo decepciono de esa forma…?

Apretó los puños y los dientes tragándose la amarga frustración que lo desesperaba como nunca. Porque pasaba algo así? Porque a ellos?

Porque precisamente a ellos? Que daño habían hecho? Que hicieron para merecer esto?!

Maldijo su suerte mientras recordaba la última y única visita de su diosa para intentar explicarle los motivos de su confinamiento.

 _Entiende….solo lo hago por tu bien…._

Sonrió amargamente recordando las crueles palabras con las cuales respondió aun cuando le constaba la preocupación naciente en los ojos de la joven Pallas. No le importaba en lo absoluto sus palabras, así como tampoco el hecho de que no volvió a visitarlo.

El solo…quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Perezosamente levanto la mirada hacia el cielo a través de la diminuta ventana que aun lo comunicaba con el mundo exterior.

El cielo nocturno era hermoso pero…sentía algo raro en el aire.

Un olor a muerte muy fuerte.

Tembló ligeramente imaginando el peor de los escenario, al mismo tiempo que al asomarse vislumbro a muchos soldados prepararse presurosos.

"Hades…"

Comenzó a golpear nuevamente la pared con fuerza para ver algún punto débil. Tenía que salir de allí y verlo con urgencia.

 **++++Monte Olimpo++++++**

Un verdaderamente furico dios de los muertos buscaba la manera de comunicarse con su "adorable" hermanito, señor de los dioses, para discutir el asunto, pero no. No podía.

Por qué? Simple! El muy irresponsable se encontraba fuera. Y seguramente tras las faldas de alguna amante suya.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, desquitando su rabia con cualquier objeto que se topara en su camino. Y pensar que hasta llego al cuarto matrimonial de Zeus para nada.

El lado bueno es que ni Hera ni nadie más estaban allí para molestarlo. Siguió desordenando todo perdido en el coraje hasta que encontró algo que capto su atención.

Un frasco de cristal. Pero no cualquier frasco.

Eran de aquellos que servían para encerrar seres en el.

Incluso dioses.

Una maliciosa sonrisa nació en sus labios mientras la "tomaba prestada" un momento. Ya tenía una buena idea para deshacerse de la hija de papi si seguía interponiéndose en su camino.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie le impediría ver a quien amaba. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Un poco de cordura y serenidad comenzó a relajarlo un poco en lo que consideraba que quizás eso ya sería ir un poco lejos, pero la desesperación no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Decidió regresar sus pasos al Inframundo. Allí quizás podría enfriar la cabeza un poco antes de actuar.

Pero aun así se llevo el frasco consigo. Solo….por si acaso. Después de todo no sería del todo su culpa…era la de Zeus por desaparecerse y dejarle tan tentador objeto a su merced.

 **++++Palacio de Giudecca/rato después++++**

Extrañamente todo estaba sumamente tranquilo. Al parecer los gemelos se habían ido a los campos elíseos y las doncellas ya habían terminado la limpieza del día.

Había silencio y nadie estaba cerca de él.

Sonrió.

Eso le gustaba de su hogar. A pesar de todo, allí sabían darle su espacio, cosa que jamás dejaría de agradecer por toda la eternidad.

Camino con tranquilidad hacia su habitación suspirando con pesadez mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suave colchón de su cama y abrazaba sus mantas y almohadas. A pesar de lo mucho que lavaron, a veces aun sentía el aroma del caballero en ella, llevándolo a tope a sus más oscuras fantasías.

Con ese aroma nada mas, sentía que era capaz de sonreír eternamente mientras se aferraba a las sabanas y descansaba su cabeza en su almohada cerrando los ojos perezosamente. La cabeza le dolía a horrores y no podía pensar en nada más que en patear a su sobrina.

Bueno, si era franco no era que Athena desconfiara de él lo que lo tenia de muy mal humor sino que….ya llevaba una semana sin "recibir amor" de su amado Pegaso y eso lo tenia de nervios.

Jamás creyó que en su inmortal existencia pudiese llevar a estar tan desesperado por al menos una sonrisa o caricia.

Estaba tan perdido en su propios deseos que era incapaz de darse cuenta que no estaba precisamente solo en su habitación. Una sombra con sonrisa maliciosa lo observaba esperando el momento para "atacar" a Hades, quien simplemente se sentía en otro mundo descuidadamente.

Respiro profundamente buscando relajarse mientras se sentía lentamente caer bajo la influencia del mundo de Hypnos.

Realmente estuvo a punto de dormirse.

Sin embargo comenzó a sentir algo cuando estaba a medio camino del reino de Morfeo. Unas…caricias.

Suspiro inconscientemente al sentirlas en su espalda. Realmente estaba estresado y su cuerpo lo necesitaba con urgencia. Luego fueron descendiendo por su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sintió a alguien sentarse en la cama.

Su juicio no estaba del todo despierto, por lo que en medio de esas sensaciones que le comenzaron a provocar estremecimiento, la parte más esperanzada dentro de si llego a fantasear de qué se trataba de cierto caballero al que le urgía ver.

_nmh…-se removió ligeramente empezando a despertar cuando comenzó a sentir que dichas manos intentaban escabullirse bajo su túnica, enrojeciendo involuntariamente.

No podía evitarlo…las manos de _Pantheas_ se sentían tan….tan…suaves?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose repentinamente en la cama y tumbando en el suelo a quien sea que estuviera manoseándolo mientras dormitaba. Esa sensación fue lo que delato a su "agresor". Pantheas no tenía las manos suaves…era imposible que alguien que entrenara constantemente las tuviera así.

Siempre eran ásperas pero cálidas.

Frunció el ceño buscando con la vista a ese ser, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa.

_Perséfone?!-chillo aferrándose a sus sabanas casi con asco. Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella allí?

_Hola querido…me extrañaste…?

La diosa rio divertida sentada en el piso mientras intentaba dar una pose sensual a su ex marido. Estaba evidentemente usando aquel cinturón perteneciente a la hija de Urano con la intención de hacerlo caer, pero ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de con quien estaba tratando ahora.

El emperador del inframundo le miro con desdén. Era ella quien lo estaba tocando?! Definitivamente una vez que la echara se daría un baño con urgencia…los dioses sabrán que habría estado tocando antes que a él….

De solo pensarlo le daba "cosa".

_qué demonios haces aquí? Y así?!-se levanto de la cama temiendo que se le acercara de nuevo.

No porque realmente ese cinturón surtiera efecto, sino porque desde hacia cierto tiempo comenzó a sentir asco cuando otra persona que no fuera Pantheas lo rozara siquiera. Ya ni permitía a las ninfas o doncellas ayudarlo cuando se arreglaba.

No sabía el motivo del todo, pero no le agradaban más esas cosas.

_ahora me echas…? Hace unos segundos parecías disfrutar mi compañía…-habla con tono pícaro que solo lo incomoda.

_Pensé que eras alguien más…pero me equivoque….-de solo recordarlo le daban escalofríos.

Ella pareció molestarse, pero supo ocultarlo mientras se ponía de pie y se le acercaba tratando de abrazarlo para que su curvilínea figura se pegara a su espalda. Ella recordaba que antes, eso lo volvía loco.

_que?...no me digas que ese humano o humana tiene unas manos mas tersas que las mías….-hablo suspirando en su cuello mientras recorría con sus manos los brazos del mayor.

Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, el hijo mayor de Cronos solo respingo apartándola bruscamente.

_por el contrario…-hizo un gesto manteniendo la distancia en lo que su expresión se relajaba recordando a su amado Pegaso-…sus manos siempre son ásperas y firmes…-no puede evitar morderse los labios con cierta lascivia al recordar todo lo que esas manos eran capaces de hacer cuando se lo proponían.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de enfriarla. Debía tranquilizarse y sacarla de allí, no complacerse mentalmente.

Perséfone por otro lado gruñe molesta al ver su expresión. El nunca hizo esa cara cuando estaba con ella, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba todo esto hacia actuar a Hades muy diferente…a como era con ella.

Al principio realmente pensó que cuando él dijo/confeso que mantenía una relación con un hombre, solo lo dijo para molestarla más, no porque realmente fuese cierto. Después, comenzó a dudarlo, aun creyendo en alguna parte de si en la pequeña posibilidad de que fuese una mujer humana. Hombre o mujeres daban igual, en la orden de Athena había ambos.

Pero ahora al verlo actuar así con esa expresión soñadora…no le recordaba al viejo Hades sino…a sí misma.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver hacia donde iba guiándola sus conclusiones. Acaso el era quien….?

Contuvo una risa burlona que no paso desapercibida para el joven quien sencillamente comenzaba a hartarse con toda esa situación.

_no puedo creerlo…en verdad caíste así de bajo….?-le dedico una miraba asqueada y hasta decepcionada-…me das nauseas….

El dios del inframundo rodo los ojos sin darle demasiada importancia a esas palabras. Ya las veía venir de cualquier forma.

_y tu a mí, pero aun no te has ido….-se quejo molesto. Quien se creía ella para juzgarlo?

Sin embargo ella no se iría así nada más.

_en serio no puedo creerte capaz de permitirte algo así!-grito hecha furia-tu eres un dios! Por todos los cielos! Porqué lo haces?! Porque con un humano?! Es por lo que yo hice? Es por eso?!

Ella parecía completamente fuera de sí. No molesta realmente por su traición, quizás en el fondo eso jamás le importo en realidad sino por el simple hecho…de perder ante un miserable humano.

Perder ante un hombre…con quien simplemente no tiene oportunidad alguna. Eso hería más que nada su orgullo como una diosa. Como una mujer.

Sin embargo, al azabache nada de eso le importaba. Todo este tiempo junto al caballero aprendió a verlo todo con otros ojos…a ver más allá de esas cosas.

_y porque no? soy libre de hacer lo que quiera ahora…-respondió con total seguridad-…eso no tiene nada que ver…si el…si él hubiese sido una mujer quizás igual le hubiese amado..si fuese un dios también…por todos nosotros! Si hubiese sido hasta una roca, si estaba destinado a hacerme feliz quizás también le hubiese querido! Eso no es lo que importa…no para mi…no ahora…-sonrió recordando como solían ser las cosas antes de conocerlo. No podía ver más allá de su estatus. Se dejaba llevar por las situaciones que lo apresaban…estuvo por cometer varios errores hasta que el apareció-…el me sostuvo cuando tu no lo hiciste…eso…fue mas que suficiente para darle una oportunidad…el no me desprecia por quien soy…no puedo decir lo mismo de ti….

Ella rodo los ojos hastiada.

_al principio sí, lo hice porque aun estaba molesto y dolido contigo pero…después las cosas fluyeron por sí mismas…-sonrió más que satisfecho-puedes hacer lo que quieras ahora, y con quien quieras….no era eso lo que querías? No dijiste que era aburrido y no sé que mas….? Ya tienes lo que querías…-le dio la espalda sin tener nada más que decirle-…mejor retírate y déjame ser feliz por mi mismo…-hablo mientras miraba al espejo.

El reflejo de la diosa sonriendo maliciosamente no le dio buena espina. Esa sonrisa…no la soportaba.

_de qué demonios te ríes ahora?!

_de lo ingenuo que eres. Realmente creías que podías ir a tu mundo feliz con aquel humano sin que yo hiciera nada de nada?-sus ojos se deleitaron ante el malestar que le provocaban sus palabras-…eres un tonto…aunque tienes razón. Ahora puedo irme tranquila, porque sé mejor que nadie que jamás lo volverás a ver…-hablo segura.

Demasiado segura a los ojos azules del dios. Como ella podía tener conocimiento de todo eso, a menos que…

_tu…como lo sabes?!-la ira comenzó a invadirlo. Sabía que sentía la mano de alguien más en todo ese extraño asunto-que fue lo que hiciste?!

Ella solo rio ante su desesperación enfureciéndolo más.

_sabes? No fue difícil…mi hermana es tan ingenua y fácil de engañar…pero no tanto como el idiota de Ares…-comenzó a hablar de manera desdeñosa en lo que todo comenzaba a cuadrar en la cabeza del hermano mayor de Zeus.

Ella lo provoco todo…no sabía cómo pero sus palabras así lo indicaban.

_tu…tu lo hiciste…

_así es…-confeso con una sonrisa acercándosele un poco- y no solo eso…no tienes idea de lo fácil que fue hacerle creer a mi hermanita que tu fuiste quien lo inicio todo…es tan estúpida…bueno no tanto porque…actuó como todos…no confió para nada en ti…-hablo sabiendo que aquellas palabras lo herirían más de lo que aparentaba.

Hades era un dios solitario y ajeno a todos…pero no porque así lo deseara sino porque todos lo excluían gracias a su relación con la terrible muerte. Nadie quería morir. Y en cuanto a los dioses…bueno, a nadie le gustaba el Inframundo.

Los azules ojos del emperador la miraron con rabia y dolor. Por culpa de ella todo ese caos se desato. Por culpa suya ahora Athena no lo quería cerca…

_...Imperdonable….-murmuro mientras buscando con sus manos en sus bolsillos encontraba el frasco que planeaba usar con su sobrina….habría un cambio de planes.

…por su culpa Pantheas había sido apartado de su lado.

_...nunca te perdonare!-gritó furioso mientras el frasco se habría hacia ella, en lo que la diosa chillaba espantada. Eso no se lo esperaba.

_n-no! que haces?! Detente!-grito buscando salvación con terror en sus ojos. No podía creerlo. Hades realmente iba a….el no sería capaz! O si…?

Sin embargo el azabache no pareció escucharla mientras movía sus labios recitando las palabras indicadas para su encierro, para luego finalmente sonreír con misterioso rencor reflejado en las finas lágrimas carmesí que descendían por sus blancas mejillas.

_hasta nunca….-susurro en lo que la hija de Deméter gritaba por un último instante antes de perderse dentro del diminuto frasco, el cual con rapidez, aseguro con un sello improvisado con su propia sangre.

Se quedo quieto por largo rato en lo que comenzó a escuchar a algunos pasos acercarse presurosos hacia su habitación. Al parecer el último alboroto llamo mucho la atención.

No le importaba en lo absoluto…no le importaba nadie en ese instante. Ni Perséfone, o sus hermanos o incluso Athena. Solo tenía algo en mente….

…verlo de nuevo.

_Hades-sama! Se encuentra bien?!-hablo atropelladamente el dios de la muerte.

_sentimos una elevación repentina de su cosmos y no sabíamos si…-siguió hablando Hypnos hasta que el azabache le hizo un gesto de guardar silencio sin siquiera voltear a verlo-…señor…?

De hecho…ahora que se fijaban…Hades estaba mirando hacia la nada…no? tenía una rara sonrisa en los labios que les puso los pelos de punta y sus ojos parecían haber perdido el brillo que solían gozar usualmente acompañados de aquellas líneas sangrientas bajando por su rostro.

Parecía…otra persona.

_shhh…eso no importa…mejor…comience a reunir a todos…a cada alma que trabaje en el inframundo…jueces…barqueros…todos…-pidió en un tono distante mientras miraba con curiosidad el frasquito en sus manos y lo colocaba sobre una repisa sin darle demasiada importancia-cuantos son en total….?

Los gemelos se miraron comenzando a dudar de la sensatez de su amo, pero aun así sabían que debían obedecer.

_etto….108 señor…-respondió no muy seguro el rubio. Tenía un raro presentimiento de todo ese asunto.

El hermano de Zeus sonrió complacido al oír ese número.

_108…? 108….eso mucho mayor a 88 no?...-rio levemente mientras se movía algo errático por la habitación como si buscara algo-…es un numero perfecto para un ejército….

El par de dioses que lo acompañaba comenzaron a preocuparse. Que le había pasado a su señor?

_e-ejercito?! P-pero para que….?

Fue entonces cuando Hades, con una tranquila y suave voz respondió mirándolos al fin con un brillo completamente perturbado en sus ojos.

_quiero el santuario de Athena destrozado para hoy-sentencio para luego volver a reír de manera escalofriante.

Lo que a los ojos de sus consejeros no tenía ni el más remoto sentido era más que claro para Hades. Athena también tenía la culpa…por no creerle…por apártalo….

Por eso ella también pagaría….al menos hasta que lo encontrara.

Sonrió pensando en su feliz reencuentro en lo que los gemelos se iban a cumplir su primera orden.

 _Muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo…._

Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose su poder. Ya sabía cómo hacerle saber a su "amada sobrina" su decisión a tomar.

Más le valía prepararse. No había vueltas que dar…y nadie se interpondría esta vez.

 **+++++Calabozos del santuario+++++**

El caballero continuaba golpeando con fuerza las paredes hasta casi hacerse sangrar los nudillos.

_agh!...maldición!-jadeo exhausto mientras la luz de la luna atravesaba su celda a través de aquella diminuta ventana.

O al menos así fue hasta que repentinamente todo quedo ligeramente a oscuras.

_que rayos…?!-apenas podían verse por las antorchas que se colocaban durante las noches por todo el santuario, pero eso no era lo malo sino-que paso con la luna?!-chillo al ver claramente el instante en el que el astro era devorado por la oscuridad confundiéndose con el cielo nocturno.

Un eclipse.

_...c-como….?-vio claramente como los soldados y caballeros parecían correr a reunirse en la cima del santuario. Eso no podía significar nada bueno-maldición!-grito frustrado de no saber nada dando un fuerte golpe a uno de los ladrillos, finalmente aflojándolo para su sorpresa.

Miro a varias direcciones. Nadie parecía estar cerca o prestándole atención. Lo que sea que sucediera los mantenía muy ocupados.

Sonrió confiado mientras movía el ladrillo, desvelando un pasadizo.

Saldría de allí a como diere lugar y averiguaría que estaba sucediendo pero más que nada….iría a verlo.

Cuando vio a la luna desaparecer de esa manera…supo que algo malo le estaba sucediendo. Lo sentía.

 _Pronto estaré contigo…!_

 **+++++Athena++++**

El sumo sacerdote corría a pasos apresurados a informar aterrorizado a su diosa del inesperado suceso.

_Princesa! Athena-sama…!-llego hasta a ella agitado en lo que la diosa observaba el cielo con seriedad.

_Lo sé…-miro de soslayo a su patriarca-llama a toda la orden y diles que se preparen…

_Athena-sama…-abrió los ojos aterrado de lo que les esperaba ahora, que apenas se recuperaban de la batalla contra Ares.

_Hazlo rápido por favor…-bajo la mirada con culpabilidad.

Porque si…esto era su culpa. Lo sentía dentro de ella.

Una guerra se avecinaba y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Una batalla…la peor batalla que le esperaría y quizás, perseguiría a partir de ahora.

Todo esto era apenas el inicio del baile real que el destino les deparaba a los humanos y dioses a partir de entonces.

Y nada…lo pararía…

 **Notas finales: ok! Con esto ya estamos a tres capítulos del final! Yo se que lo esperan con ansias! Igual que yo…u.u aunque admito que me sentiré algo triste por esto pero…es lo mejor. Todo tiene un final, no? (con algo de suerte quizás este fic termine antes de san Valentín xD)**

 **Este capi me dejo con mal sabor para ser la última actualización del año, pero que se le va hacer? Las cosas suceden por algo…veremos que les depara el destino a estos dos a partir de ahora.**

 **Por cierto, la reacción de Perséfone se debe, a como anteriores capítulos explique, en el hecho de que al darse cuenta de que era posible que Hades fuese el pasivo y para colmo, lo disfrutara y correspondiera a los sentimientos de Pantheas, era considerado algo muy humillante y vergonzoso (no la relación homosexual en sí, sino el hecho de ser uke xD). Por eso ella se pone así (zorra homofóbica! Ö.ó)**

 **Sobre le cinturón de Afrodita, creo que no puede hacer efecto si la persona realmente siente amor de verdad y no siente atracción por las mujeres (o al menos en esta versión del fic, así lo creo xD)**

 **Y sobre los sentimientos de Hades…bueno, hay que ponerse en su lugar. Es decir su ex literalmente le hizo la vida imposible, lo separo de la persona que lo amaba, lo hizo tener un malentendido con una de las pocas personas que permitían su relación y por si fuera poco, como cereza del pastel le reabrió la herida que creyó olvidada: su inexistente relación amistosa con el resto de su familia inmortal (eso lo saque de los mitos, digamos que lo que ella dijo era cierto, muchos no querían demasiado a Hades por lo del Inframundo y la muerte, le temían y repudiaban). Suficiente para perder los estribos, no?**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, sino a Kurumada-sensei.**

 **De humanos y dioses**

 **Cap. 12: Destino final.**

Algo…..había salido mal….terriblemente mal….

_q-que…..?!-grito abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como su espada, recientemente forjada por el mismo Hefesos atravesaba la carne y los huesos….

_...H-hades….cof…

…pero no de Athena….

Sintió los ojos arder, finalmente comenzando a verlo todo con claridad. Su espada manchada de sangre humana, su sobrina con la expresión horrorizada con Nike en sus manos y a menos de un metro suyo, todas las batallas a su alrededor, protagonizadas por sus hombres, espectros y caballeros, detenerse abruptamente ante el lamento del dios, pero lo más horroroso de todo…

…Pantheas en medio de todos, con el pecho atravesado por su propia mano, en un intento desesperado por separar a ambos dioses.

No lo entendía…como habían llegado a esto?...días atrás….días atrás había sido tan feliz…junto con aquel soldado risueño en la playa, un momento juntos y de intimidad…con la paz en el mundo y ahora….

_...n-no….

Con sus manos manchadas de sangre….

_...l-lo siento tanto…-jadeo sonriendo cansado el castaño. Ni el sabia del todo como termino así, se había pasado la mayor parte de lo que había sido la primera guerra entre Hades y Athena deambulando sin rumbo entre los pasadizos secretos del santuario hasta que finalmente pudo salir a la superficie justo en medio de la peor escena que pudiese imaginar:

Su diosa, en quien había creído y juro proteger, a punto de ser asesinada por un furioso Hades, aquel joven dios que había sido capaz de cautivar su corazón con aquella mirada llena de pureza, pero recientemente invadida de dolor y tristeza. Hizo lo único que creyó que podía detenerlos, bajo un precio demasiado alto para un humano…

Porque tuvo que ser así? Porque tuvo que terminar así?...que habían hecho para merecer algo como aquello…?

Tener la felicidad tan cerca, casi tocarla y….luego ser arrebatada lejos de ella por siempre….

El emperador del Inframundo simplemente no podía creerlo….ni siquiera al caer de rodillas y sostener desesperadamente a un moribundo caballero Pegaso podía aceptar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Se odio por haberlo conocido…por haberlo herido….por haber caído en el juego de provocaciones de Perséfone, por confiar en Athena…por haberla odiado también, por no haber oído a su hermano cuando quiso convencerlo de no iniciar una guerra contra su predilecta hija…por haber aprovechado que nadie interferiría…por haber usado a Hefestos para crear aquella espada del mal…

…todo paso tan rápido….no tenía ni idea ni de como termino allí, en medio de la guerra que tanto aborrecía…

Levanto los ojos hacia su sobrina, enfureciéndole su dolor y tristeza. Que podría saber ella de aquello, si era una diosa virgen. Que podía entender ella de amar tanto a alguien que darlo absolutamente todo, desde el alma, cuerpo, corazón y cordura…como él había perdido.

Calmando su cosmos, decidió enfocar su atención en el joven humano, quien comenzaba a dar sus últimos suspiros para rendirse ante el poder de Thanatos.

Acaricio con suavidad su rostro alejando sus cabellos de su frente sudorosa. Sonrió débil siendo correspondido.

Ambos lo sabían, ese sería el adiós….por ahora.

_Hades….-suspiro ignorando el dolor y embriagues en su pecho. Esa espada no era normal y la sensación de ser atravesado con ella tampoco. Había algo más que no sabía identificar pero que le iba quitando fuerzas lentamente. Estiro sus manos arrancándose el medallón de su cuello con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Quería devolvérselo….debía hacerlo….

El de ojos azules como el mar profundo se estremeció al sentir aquella joya devuelta en sus manos temiendo lo peor…

Jamás sería perdonado por su falta…?

_...n-no…por favor…!-jadeo tratando de devolvérselo pero el soldado negó con una débil sonrisa.

_...es tuyo….quiero que lo conserves…hasta que…-tosió un poco llevando sus dedos a las pálidas mejillas del dios por un corto instante-…hasta que…n-nos volvamos a ver….y mi corazón…vuelva a ser t-tuyo…como siempre lo fue….

Y sin poder más, dio un último respiro dejando caer su mano a un costado, apenas siendo sostenida por el ser inmortal quien sentía que moriría de dolor, irónicamente.

Era tan extraño y a la vez tan doloroso. Él era el dios que reinaba el mundo de los muertos, así había sido escrito, sin embargo ahora se sentía tan ajeno de ello…como cualquier mortal…tan impotente y dolido….tan rabioso….todo le parecía tan injusto….

Apretó los labios sosteniendo con tanta fuerza el medallón hasta que su sangre divina comenzó a escurrirse entre sus dedos.

Como siempre…la muerte, cruel, justa pero invencible le quitaba todo lo que deseara…..tan injusto…

Athena, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo, con un cierto aire de culpabilidad los observaba, buscando el momento de tratar de brindar consuelo a su tío…

No entendía del todo que había pasado, pero sentía responsabilidad….cegada por sus instintos como Diosa de la guerra, no pensó las cosas con la frialdad habitual y vaya que lo lamento al final…

Las vidas inocentes de sus caballeros fue un precio alto, junto al inmenso dolor que nacía en el alma de su tío…

…todo fue llevado demasiado lejos por una simple duda o sospecha sin importancia….

Intento acercársele, para darle algún consuelo o calma, pero la fría mirada que recibió ante sus leves movimientos fue todo lo que necesito para saber que no sería bien recibida.

_...te odio…

Sintió un fuerte golpe, casi como una bofetada.

_tío…yo….-trato de hablar sintiéndose descolocada, pero él no la dejo.

_no quiero oírte…no necesito oírte…-siseo poniéndose de pie y dedicándole una mirada llena del más oscuro rencor que podría nacer en un dios. La odiaba, no solo a ella, a Perséfone, a Zeus y a si mismo por enredarse en todo aquello-…no quiero saber de ti, Diosa Athena, pero no dudes que te hare pagar esto…

No la dejaría ir tan fácil. La lastimaría, como hizo con su ex esposa, en donde más le dolía…

Un brillo malicioso se hizo presente en sus ojos mirando de reojos a los humanos (caballeros) que comenzaban a acercarse hacia la diosa, quizás en un burdo intento por protegerla debido a la alteración repentina del dios.

Rio. Ya sabía cómo y dónde.

Miro de reojo el cuerpo de su amado, mientras su espada se desmaterializaba antes de terminas en la funda de su cintura de nuevo.

…y también sabía cuál sería su más grande premio.

_...recuerdas mis palabras…Athena…-y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta o ataque, desapareció rumbo a su reino.

Por ese día, las cosas terminarían.

Pero la diosa sabía que solo era el comienzo de todo….de algo muy grande y amenazador.

 **+++++Campos Elíseos+++++**

A pasos rápidos y apresurados andaba sobre aquellos cambios llenos de las más bellas flores que pudieran existir.

No tenía tiempo para ver a sus jueces o dioses gemelos, quienes sin duda debían estar por enloquecer por verlo y asegurarse que su amado amo estuviese bien. Pero eso sería después…

Tenía urgencia por buscar….a alguien que solo el sabría donde estaba….

Era raro. Sentía una fuerte incomodidad en el pecho, justo donde su medallón chocaba airoso con cada uno de su movimientos. Como si algo lo estuviera reteniendo o forzando.

No le dio importancia….cualquier duda que tuviera al respecto, Hefestos, creado del medallón sin duda podría aclarárselos; de cualquier modo no tenía apuro por el al Olimpo. No estaba de humor para enfrentarse a Zeus o Deméter.

Ya vería después…

Se detuvo por un instante respirando hondo en lo que una dulce sonrisa nacía en sus labios. Siguió solo unos pocos pasos más, con los ojos cerrados hasta que repentinamente se detuvo.

Ni siquiera tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando puedo reconocer aquella extraña sensación que solo un ser hasta ahora era capaz de provocarle con solo verlo.

_...Oye!...te tardaste…-escucho una voz suave y casi burlona.

Sonrió aún más ampliamente y llenándose de cierta paz.

_lo siento…tuve que atender algo…-murmuro finalmente abriendo los ojos, temeroso quizás de ser juzgado o en todo caso, odiado.

Sin embargo la rojiza y traviesa mirada del caballero no podía ser más dulce y anhelante. A pesar de que no habían esperado mucho y de que todo aquel corto pero bello momento en el cual se reunían solo sería momentáneo, el dolor de la muerte y de perder algo valioso seguía latente.

Pantheas sabía que no merecía ir a los campos elíseos, que todo era obra de su amado y de que aquello quizás lo metería en problemas o pudiese haberle afectado de algún modo, pero no preguntaría al respecto. Solo lo disfrutaría todo lo que durara.

Lentamente el azabache se sentó a su lado y acaricio sus cabellos delicadamente, como temiendo que solo fuera una ilusión, pero comprobando el frio de la muerte recubriendo el alma del caballero.

Podía verlo venir….como el destino los haría bailar en el futuro y aquello, sorprendentemente para su estado divino, lo asustaba un poco…

_ahora….estaremos juntos….?-tanteo temerosamente el humano sonriendo con tristeza aquel medallón que sellaría el destino del alma más pura en el futuro no muy lejano.

El de ojos tan limpios como al manantial más puro de lo elíseos, sonrió levemente bajando su rostro, apenas quedando a pocos milímetros suyos, casi sintiendo el aliento mutuo.

_...hasta que vuelvas a reencarnar y mueras bajo mi mano…-susurro entrecerrando los ojos con angustia mezclada de ansiedad, en medio de un tenue beso que comenzaría un pasional encuentro ajenos al mundo.

_...esperare ansioso ese instante…desde lo profundo de mi alma….

Ya lo sabía….que no podía evitar que Pantheas reencarnara….que el hecho de que se haya inmiscuido tanto con el quizás tenía algo que ver, o tal vez fue su interferencia en la batalla o incluso aquel oscuro medallón tenía algo que ver, pero ya era un hecho que su "para siempre" no duraría tanto como deseara pero….

…podía esperar.

No por nada era un dios, la eternidad estaba en su naturaleza. Esperaría y lo recuperaría…a como diera lugar encontraría alguna forma.

No se rendiría con aquel humano que había logrado tanto…desde mostrarle el verdadero amor por primera vez como…herir su corazón con el mismo amor que con los años quizás comenzaría aborrecer…pero eso no lo sabían aun.

Solo disfrutarían su corta eternidad, antes de que el destino los separara de nuevo, en el nuevo vals de dioses y humanos que comenzaría siglos tras siglos.

Entre el dios el inframundo y aquel humano que lo _**hirió**_ por primera vez.

 **Notas finales: PERDON! Enserio perdón por atrasarme! Pasaron demasiadas cosas! Lo sé! Tarde demasiado! Perdón! Prometo no volverlo a hacer!**

 **Perdón por no poner demasiado de la batalla pero….realmente los combates no son lo mío y ellos no son el punto de enfoque real de la historia.**

 **Sobre la espada de Hades, no hay mucha información precisa sobre sus cualidades en relación a Hades, por ello me tome la libertad de dejar el asunto de su obediencia a mi criterio. Lo que incomoda a Hades al final de todo es la relación que existe entre el medallón y la espada, que ya en el próximo capi será aclarado, pero por si dudan, ya fue mencionado capítulos atrás por Hefestos. Guarda relación por el poder que Hades pierde sobre el alma de Pegaso (lo aclarare en el próximo capítulo)**

 **Sobre el porqué Pantheas está en los elíseos, es pues….bueno, Forma parte de los dominios de Hades, quien dice que él no puede decidir quiénes terminen allí por encima de sus jueces por lo menos una vez. Fue más un capricho suyo que otra cosa, pienso que Pantheas mereciera más estar en la isla de los bienaventurados xD**

 **La verdadera razón detrás de que Hades se sintiera dolido con la muerte de Pantheas no es por su falta de control sobre ella (esto se explicara después) sino el hecho de sentirse culpable de ello, además de que inconscientemente una de las cosas que apreciaba y valoraba de Pantheas, también era su mortalidad. Siente que solo es quien es por ser mortal, solo ve las cosas como las ve, con mucho valor y sacrificio, porque su mortalidad lo hace apreciarlo, cualidad que siente que perderá si lo hace inmortal.**

 **Sobre la "herida" de Hades, pienso que significa dos cosas, el dolor que sintió cuando supo muerto a su amado y aun así, posiblemente lejos de él, y lo otro….no se hagan los inocentes, sé que lo captaron e.e si son fujoshis debieron lograrlo xD**

 **Ya estamos cerca del final! De hecho, el próximo capítulo ya es el final! xD**

 **Espero que aun quede alguien que me lee y que me deje su opinión…review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, es de Kurumada-sensei!**

 **De humanos y dioses**

 **Cap. 13: Final e inicio.**

A pasos lentos y acompasados, el emperador del Inframundo descendía hacia su reino luego de una interesante charla junto al herrero de los dioses, Hefestos, sobre el destino de Pantheas y lo que les esperaba a partir de ahora.

" _No puedes evitar su reencarnación no solo porque eso no está entre tus obligaciones, sino por el "vinculo" que se formo entre ustedes: Athena, tú y aquel humano en el instante en el cual intervino en su batalla….eso no debió pasar, pero así fue…._

 _Te lo había dicho no? Quien porte el medallón no debe levantarse contra ti o algo podría suceder. En ese caso en específico, algo en el medallón y tu espada lo hicieron reaccionar, impidiéndole a su alma la posibilidad de descansar eternamente en tu reino…eso, sin mencionar que el alma de sus caballeros sigue en las manos de Athena, por ello tu influencia sobre el quizás no es la suficiente tampoco…_

 _Aunque tengo mis dudas del porque de esto….y tampoco sé cómo detenerlo…lo siento…"_

Se detuvo por un instante analizando cada palabra del joven herrero, sintiendo muy pesado el simple y burdo acto de respirar mientras apretaba entre sus dedos aquella joya que ahora le pertenecía por siempre.

En teoría, se resumía en el hecho que ambos, él y su sobrina; cada quien por sus diferentes motivos, no iba a ceder al alma de aquel hombre, ya fuese por destino o algo mas, estaban condenados a luchar, al menos hasta que algo o alguien cambiara esto.

No había nada que pudiese hacer, por eso su estadía junto a su amado en los Elíseos se sentía tan ajeno a su persona, tan….insatisfactorio…como si todo estuviera lejos de sus manos y a la vez tan cerca que podría rozarlo.

Su destino se había sellado en el instante en el cual fue incapaz de ignorar a su berrinchuda esposa y decidió levantarse contra la diosa de la guerra…no, más bien desde el instante en el cual tuvo la desgracia de conocer a aquel humano…

Si nunca se hubieran conocido, no tendría que estar cargando con esa sensación tan desconocida llamada dolor en estos instantes.

Se re carga por un rato contra una columna apretando los labios. No podía desear eso. Aun si ahora sufría, aun si dolía, aun si mantener la esperanza era ridículo en su situación, no podía odiarlo. No así. No ahora.

Incluso si iba contra todo pronóstico, quería intentar algo. Aun si era inútil y desesperado de su parte, quería tratar con ello.

Que mas daba si su "juntos por siempre" solo se redujera a su tiempo de muerte en cada reencarnación, el aprovecharía cada segundo. Incluso era capaz de….

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, finalmente cayendo en cuenta en una posibilidad que aun no había descartado.

Era una idea ingenua, humillante y quizás, incluso caprichosa si es que se tenía en cuenta que todo esto lo hacía para quedarse con una simple alma humana, que eventualmente le seguiría perteneciendo aun más que a la misma Athena; pero ya no tenía nada que perder.

 _Athena_

Si…de hecho, este nuevo plan incluso funcionaria ahora que solo debía esperar el momento indicado para hacerse con ella también.

Obtener su mayor deseo y lastimarla a ella también….era codicioso ansiar ambos, pero ahora que aun le cegaba el dolor, no era capaz de creer otra cosa más.

Había tomado una decisión.

 **++++++++++Campos Elíseos+++++++++++++++++++**

Thanatos miraba con curiosidad al igual que su hermano, a su amo que parecía terminar de revisar el mausoleo, en el cual poco antes les había explicado de manera vaga y mordaz que descansaría su cuerpo real mientras su alma buscaba en el mundo humano un contenedor.

Ellos no entendían del todo la causa para tales decisiones, sin embargo tampoco objetaron nada al respecto. Si su señor así lo deseaba, le obedecerían. Aunque claro, no podrían negar que estaban un poco preocupados por el bienestar de su señor.

Lo que menos deseaban era que los sucios sentimientos humanos ensuciaran su alma debido a las decisiones tomadas.

_Hades-sama…tengo una pregunta…-tanteo el dios del sueño, ganándose una mirada como señal de que era escuchado; por lo que prosiguió.-si mi hermano y yo velamos por su cuerpo, aquí en los Elíseos…que será de usted en el mundo humano…?

El dios de ojos azules se quedo pensativo por un instante mientras parecía formar algo luminoso entre sus dedos, casi juguetonamente.

_descuiden…tengo el alma apropiada para hacerse cargo de ello…-murmuro mientras consideraba que esta persona no solo se haría cargo suyo, también de su ejército de espectros que necesitarían a alguien a quien seguir. Un intermediario entre ellos y sus dioses: su heraldo.

No podía ser cualquier tipo de persona, seria aquel que dirigiría su ejército mientras no estuviera y cuidaría que su alma no se perdiera entre los humanos del mundo. Alguien que pudiese manejar toda esa presión, que supiese cuidar y al mismo tiempo, que le siguiera ciegamente. Que fuera capaz de entender lo que él deseaba hacer más allá de sus propias emociones.

Que ante todo, el, su dios, fuese lo único importante.

 _ **Pandora.**_

Aquella mujer que trajo todo tipo de males al mundo, echa exclusivamente con ese fin como un castigo y muestra para los hombres, que no deberían de desafiar a los dioses.

Se conocía su historia de pies a cabeza, puesto que su alma pasó a pertenecerle completamente apenas su vida expiro en el mundo humano.

Ella era perfecta para el puesto.

Con suma calma se acerco a los dioses gemelos enseñándoles el alma de aquella mujer, mientras iba explicando su plan.

_ella será quien se encargara de mi en la tierra….Pandora, seguro se acuerdan de ella…-comenzó a explicar mientras sus consejeros escuchaban con atención-…ella reencarnara en una familia al mismo tiempo que yo…ella creerá que seré su hermano menor y buscara un cuerpo donde pueda habitar…-hablaba sin mucha pena.

Para él no era muy importante tomar en cuenta los posibles sentimientos de Pandora, cuando todo sucediera ella sería muy pequeña y quizás no recordaría muchos detalles, pero con el pasar el tiempo, por instinto sabría cual es su misión.

Tampoco le importaba el accionar de sus gemelos en cuanto a lo que concernía al resto de la familia de dicha niña. Le daba lo mismo. Simplemente quería asegurarse que todo saliera a sus deseos.

_simplemente deberá ocuparse de eso…lo demás correrá por cuenta de ustedes…-recordó la preparación previa para su heraldo-y de los jueces….-se quito el medallón del cuello, casi con dolor pero no hizo gesto de ello-…denle esto…con esto, encontrara el cuerpo que necesitare para aparecer….-por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a dañar el cuerpo que había entregado a quien amaba, mejor que fuera el de cualquier humano mas.

Todos sus espectros estaban ligados a su poder, en el instante en el que despertara en un cuerpo humano, ellos lentamente irían apareciendo ante la heraldo, preparándola y anticipando la posible batalla con Athena, que a pesar de no tener fecha exacta, Hades podría asegurar que sucedería.

Era más que un hecho que si Pantheas reencarnaría constantemente y él lo siguiera, ella, como su diosa también lo haría.

A él realmente no le importaba mucho su presencia, pero estaba seguro que sería un obstáculo para obtener lo que quería, por ello no dudaría en seguir luchando contra suya, no le importaba las veces que fuera necesario.

Hasta que ella no cediera al humano, el tampoco cedería.

"Todo sea por su alma….no pienso perder algo que me pertenece…"piensa entrecerrando sus ojos mientras se alejaba por un momento a solas.

Ansiaba estar por siempre con aquella persona que finalmente le hizo sentir el amor y también quería vengarse de quien, a sus ojos, también contribuyo a que todo ese enredo iniciara, Athena.

Era casi imposible obtenerlos a ambos, debido al destino de la constelación de pegaso que había recaído sobre el alma del caballero, atándolo a la diosa de la guerra inevitablemente y ahora, también a aquella batalla destinada que se repetiría siglos tras siglos sin parar.

Por cuánto tiempo seguirían así hasta que uno cediera? Cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que incluso olvidaran porque hacían toda esa locura?

….cuanto pasaría antes de que el mismo, se cansara….?

Suspira con pesadez mientras cierra la puerta de su "nueva alcoba" tras de sí, quedando completamente solo. Al pensarlo un poco, él y Athena seguramente recordarían sus vidas como dioses sin ningún inconveniente pero…

…con Pantheas las cosas no serian así.

El olvidaría…lo olvidaría todo, incluyéndolo a él…realmente podría soportar algo así…?

Ver a una persona que amas muriendo es una cosa…pero, ver como esa persona te traiciona y te olvida una y otra vez…que tan horrible podría ser….?

No quiere pensar demasiado en ello. No cuando ni siquiera ha sucedido aun. Tenía que ser positivo.

Miro de soslayo su mano y noto la sortija que le habían regalado. Tenía un pequeño rasguño.

Apretó los labios y sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió quitársela o al menos lo intento por un segundo, deteniéndose al final.

_...no puedo….-murmuro sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo. No podía fingir que nada de esto le afectaba y olvidarse de todo también. Eventualmente no funcionaria y dolería mas.

Se quedo pensando un rato mas mientras se deslizaba entre sus sabanas, ahora frías nuevamente. Su orgullo lucharía contra Athena, con sus espectros y heraldo, listo para hacerse con todo lo que ella tuviera al ganar. Esa la compensación que pedía a gritos por haber perdido lo único que deseaba en su existencia gracias a ella. Seria frio e irracional para ello, pero perdería a Pantheas o lo que quedara de el por siempre…perdería su corazón…

Por otro lado, su propio corazón solo quería estar al lado de aquel humano, poco o nada importándole lo que pasara con su alrededor, dioses o humanos, solo quería aprovechar cada vida que pudiese encarnar para verlo otra vez, aun si en su estado más primitivo no fuese capaz de recordar sus vidas pasadas, el, su esencia como tal siempre lo haría, revivir cada momentos una y otra vez.

Esa parte de si, era capaz de sentirse satisfecho solamente por ello; incluso si eso significaba ceder ante quien, ahora consideraba una enemiga.

Así como no podía obtener ambos, el corazón y el orgullo no podían estar de acuerdo. Todo sería más fácil si tan solo los pudiese dividir.

Un extraño brilló ilumino su mente por un corto instante, para finalmente sonreír con cierta tristeza. Era muy arriesgado, quizás demasiado pero…podría funcionar.

Una parte de si, la orgullosa, podía ser quien luchara contra su sobrina, aquella a quien Pandora debería proteger y dar cuerpo, quien mantendría el Inframundo aun en una pieza y quien, aun sin planearlo, terminaría sellado cada 250 años aproximadamente.

Y al mismo tiempo, la otra parte, su corazón, en lugar de buscar un cuerpo, formaría el suyo propio, con su propia alma e identidad. Un humano en su totalidad, idéntico a ellos pero diferente a la vez. El alma más pura que exista en ese mundo, incapaz de contaminarse con cualquier sentimiento negativo propio de los humanos, completamente libre para todo. Allí guardaría todos sus sentimientos, especialmente el amor que recientemente había nacido gracias a aquel caballero y lo dejaría ser, en cada una de sus vidas, lejos del dolor y la guerra.

Allí podría esperar hasta que inevitablemente de verdad se acercara el final de todo, cuando ya hubiese ganado o….cuando simplemente llegara el "basta" a todo.

Como sabría cuando eso llegara…?

Sonrió casi con pena mientras se estiraba un poco. Así como haría libre a ese humano que guardaría su corazón, también lo dejaría libre de escoger a diferencia suya. No tendría que estar obligado a esperar eternamente a que la batalla final llegara…podía ser libre, en el mismo instante que nacieran sentimientos propios ajenos al mismo Hades.

Si aquella alma pura, realmente llegara a amar a alguien más que no fuera el pegaso, solo entonces….aceptaría ceder. Renunciaría a todo, incluso al propio Pantheas si hacía falta, porque ello a sus ojos solo significaría que lo suyo ya no podría ser y que llegaría tarde. Lo mismo pasaría si por azar de las cosas, el mismo caballero amara a alguien más.

No puedes amar de verdad a dos personas, eso es injusto o al menos, así lo ve con su inexperiencia en cosas similares. Por ello Hera actuaba así con los amantes de su hermano o eso quería creer.

Si…así lo haría. Aun con lo doloroso del panorama, eso era mejor que luchar por algo que ya había perdido.

Se resignaría a la balanza que le esperara, a partir de ahora.

_mi corazón….realmente espero que sea por siempre tuyo…-murmura cerrando los ojos antes de caer en el sueño que duraría más de 100 años y que dividiría sus objetivos finalmente.

Que la cuenta regresiva, comience.

Al otro lado de la puerta, los dioses gemelos simplemente sonrieron de manera extraña mientras se ponían en sus puestos para comenzar su vigilia.

Sería un largo camino por recorrer a partir de ahora.

 **++++++++++++++++++Monte Olimpo+++++++++++++++++**

Un inquieto señor del Olimpo se removía de manera constante en su habitación, tratando de repasar mentalmente el porqué no había intervenido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, mientras maldecía su suerte y la de su problemática familia.

_...maldición….cuando le dije que buscara un chiquillo para vengarse de Perséfone no pensé que las cosas terminarían así….-mascullo por lo bajo despeinándose airadamente.

Como si no tuviera suficiente estrés con Ares (que no dejaba de quejarse de que cierta "Kore" le había engañado y quien sabe que mas), Deméter (que finalmente quería saber dónde demonios Hades dejo a su hija) y Poseidón (que andaba paranoico de que alguien ensuciaba su océano).

Era oficial, no volvería a tratar de ser un buen consejero/hermano ni se metería en conflictos ajenos nunca más!

Suspiro con pesadez sintiendo algo extraño en el aire, como un mal presentimiento.

Su hija, ya había ido a verlo avisándole de su decisión final de convertirse "temporalmente" en humana para guiar a sus caballeros, además de hacerlo como la más clara muestra de afecto que ella mostraba hacia los humanos, como intercesora entre estos y su padre.

El no había estado de acuerdo, pero finalmente había cedido cuando sintió que algo en el Inframundo había cambiado. No sabía del todo que era, no tenía tiempo para ir en ese mismo instante a averiguarlo, pero tenía ciertas sospechas. Solo por ello, perfirio ceder ante su hija predilecta.

Algo le advertía que cosas malas podrían suceder sin importar que decisión tomase a partir de ahora.

Ciertamente, su hermano e hija podían llegar a ser muy tercos e infantiles, clara prueba de que eran familia.

Suspiro con pesadez, mirando en el cielo una constelación en especial que coincidía de manera casi única con aquella estrella maligna al servicio de Aidoneo. En ninguno de sus ejércitos aun no había hecho acto de aparición, curiosamente.

Un ave que ardía cada quinientos años, renaciendo de sus cenizas, siempre única e inmortal. Perfecta para lo que tenía en mente.

Sonrió mientras con un gesto en la mano moldeo fuego entre sus dedos, imaginándose como se vería. Atrapar a un ave como aquella era una proeza imposible hasta para él, crearla una pérdida de tiempo, puesto que solo puede existir una sola.

No existía manera de domarla, un alma totalmente libre y sin ataduras. Su verdadera lealtad solo la daría a una sola persona, completamente ajena al dios a quien se supone debería servir. Fuerza, decisión, valor y pasión ardiente única en su clase, un ave de inmortalidad y resurrección.

Una carta inesperada e ideal para cuidar que nada saliera mal si sabía como dominarla. Pero al no ser así, dejarla cercana a su hermano e hija sería muy peligroso, pues usualmente actuaria como una pieza neutral y sin interés, pero consideraba que quizás sería bueno para algo. Impredecible pero necesaria.

No sería su servidor tampoco ni su peón, pero confiaba que tan solitaria criatura encontrara lo que buscaba y que con ello, todos pudieran salir beneficiados.

No le gustaban como iban las cosas ahora entre el emperador del Inframundo y la diosa de la guerra, no creía que los humanos valieran la vida de alguno de ambos, por lo que quería asegurarse que al menos uno de ellos, dependiendo de la situación, tuviera algo o alguien a quien aferrarse.

Algo eterno, igual que ellos, que los protegería.

Con un leve gesto, esfumo el fuego de sus dedos hacia el cielo, en lo que a ojos humanos solo sería una estrella fugaz, pero que para el dios, significaba su última intervención entre aquel problemático par. Ya no podía hacer nada más que eso.

Era su compensación por haber contribuido con sus "malos consejos", aunque realmente no creía haber hecho nada malo.

Poco después, incluso se sorprendería al descubrir a quien termino eligiendo aquel indomable ser para proteger con su ardor eternamente, no de manera romántica pero si cálida. Un espíritu libre y pasional, siento atraído como abeja a la miel, a un alma pura y calma. Tan diferentes que no pueden evitar complementarse.

Extraña pero resistente combinación. Y luego su hermano decía que la suerte no le sonreía a nadie más que no fuera la diosa de la guerra justa. Acababa de comprobar que no era así.

Al menos ahora estaban preparados para lo que viniera encima…

Así como se creía que el caballero de Pegaso protege siempre a Athena, reencarnación o no, el Fénix haría lo mismo por aquella alma que entibiaría sus llamas.

Y así seria, hasta que el baile de los humanos y dioses llegara a su fin, al igual que esta continua contienda.

 **++++++Pocos siglos después++++++**

_auch! Oye! Fíjate por dónde vas…!-grito un joven con una caja de pandora en su espalda, de cabellos castaños y ojos ardientes. No parecía mayor a 14 años y no se reflejaba su nacionalidad a simple vista.

Llevaba apurado para su entrenamiento rumbo a Grecia, cuando en un mercado de camino choco completamente con alguien más, hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

Todas sus quejas y maldiciones murieron en su garganta, al instante en que se topo por un par de cristalinos ojos aguamarinas, llenos de inocencia y amabilidad.

Y extrañamente familiar.

_perdóname por favor…ayudaba a mi hermano y no te vi…-responde ignorando que le había gritado anteriormente y levantándose lentamente, siendo repentinamente ayudado.

_n-no….fue mi culpa…-balbuceo tomando su mano para levantarlo más rápido y quedando prendados como si todo aquello le pareciera muy conocido-…disculpa….te conozco….?

El otro chico sonriendo con inocencia mientras intentaba responder y no muy lejos de ello, un chico mayor y de mirada molesta se acercaba hacia ellos.

Y con ello comenzaba, una nueva era.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí el final! Jeje espero les haya gustado. Perdón si no fue el Happy end que esperaran, pero al ubicarse en la Era del mito, no podía haberlo cambiado en ello. De hecho, el Final lo tenía claro desde los primeros capítulos.**

 **Ahora aquí tenían mi explicación rara del porque de los hechos versión yaoi xD Hades planeo todo cuidadosamente, pero no espero que incluso su parte "orgullosa" de algún modo u otro siempre encarnara en el cuerpo del humano más puro del mundo, que al fin y al cabo, en este fic lo explico cómo otra parte más de él (su corazón).**

 **Porque lo explique así? Porque leyendo un poco sobre mitología griega y demás, tendría más sentido creer que un alma 100% pura solo tuviera un origen no humano, pues por naturaleza humana, todos poseen algo de maldad en ellas. Este punto lo dejare mucho más claro en la tercera parte (si! Habrá una parte donde será época de Shun, Saori y Seiya xD pero mucho más adelante, por ahora descansaré owo allí podrán saber el desenlace real de cómo terminaron las cosas para los tres xD)**

 **Lo que Hades buscaba hacer con su corazón, era hallar por una parte como tener a quien amaba a su lado y no ser su enemigo, como Hades no podría ser eso, por ello su corazón si podía al ser un humano aparentemente común y corriente. Pero, al mismo tiempo le daba la posibilidad de que si, su corazón llegara amar a alguien más que no fuera la reencarnación del pegado de la era del mito, entonces podría ser libre pues cree que así ya no habría motivos para seguir luchando con Athena (lo cual no es un hecho del todo e.e un clavo no saca otro clavo, pero eso más adelante lo entenderán, no quiero dar spoiler) en fin, ese su plan. Técnicamente rendirse con uno y ver si puede ser feliz con otro, aunque eso solo se aplicaría con los nuevos sentimientos de aquella alma pura, pues los suyos simplemente regresaran a él (en teoría, quiero decir que el alma pura será libre de Hades y su influencia, nada mas).**

 **Por otra parte, su orgullo es quien estará con Pandora y ya saben toda la cosa :v será su "lado malo" por decirlo de alguna forma. Al ser otra mitad de un mismo ser, indiferentemente de sus deseos, busca a su "corazón" y por ello siempre guiara junto al medallón a Pandora hacia el alma más pura del mundo, busca estar completo solo para acabar con Athena y olvidarse de lo demás. Esta es la parte que conocemos del anime y manga, su "yo" que no cree en el amor n.n (en el próximo fic se aclarara sus dudas del porque es malo maloso xD y demás)**

 **También vimos el porqué Zeus ya no se metió mas (lo intento una vez y todo termino mal xD) solo prefirió dejar al fénix/bennu hacer lo suyo (pongo todo junto, porque en mitología, ambos son lo mismo, solo que con diferente nombre. Un ave que cada 500 años se consume en fuego para luego renacer en sus cenizas. También es curioso que exista una constelación de Fénix y que una de las estrellas malignas sea Bennu, lo que me dio la idea para explicar su origen y relación con toda la trama. Ténganlo en cuenta, aquí la importancia fraternal de Ikki/Kagaho).**

 **Espero no haberlos mareado mucho jeje u.u ojala les haya gustado! Nos leeremos pronto! Disfruten el Epilogo!**

 **Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas: saint seiya no me pertenece, todo es de Kurumada-sensei.**

 **Si, ya se. Dos publicaciones en un día, pero es el final real ahora! Así que ya no los molesto xD**

 **De humanos y dioses**

 **Epilogo**

 **Futuro**

Lentamente terminaba de curarse el golpe de su mejilla mirándose al espejo mientras al otro lado de la habitación, un furioso y confundido azabache se recostaba sobre la cama.

Estaba sumamente molesto, además de decepcionado al comprobar que nada había cambiado en esta era tampoco.

Aquel chico, actual caballero de Pegaso no lo recordaba y aunque en parte era mejor así y ya lo veía venir, no podía evitar sentir dolor por aquello.

"Cuánto tiempo más….?" Se pregunto internamente mientras luchaba por regresarle la conciencia a Alone para ya no seguir soportando aquella tontería y perderse nuevamente como un espectador mas.

Cuantas reencarnaciones más eran necesarias para que su corazón dejara de escogerlo….? No lo sabía, no había respuesta.

Solo esperaba que fuera pronto…porque ya no se sentía con las fuerzas para seguir con aquello….

Sonrió con amargura. Y pensar que creyó que esta extraña tregua con Athena serviría de algo. Agradecería el gesto de la chiquilla, pero no había funcionado. Nuevamente todo seguía igual y solo las parcas sabrían, cuánto tiempo más.

Cerró los ojos al sentir que su acompañante se acercaba nuevamente, tratando de fingir dormir y así no tener que enfrentarlo de nuevo; al mismo tiempo que sentía unos brazos apresarlo de la cintura.

No lo apartaría pero tampoco le hablaría. Ya cuando Alone se decidiera a aparecer, el podría explicarle lo necesario al tonto con alas.

Frunció el ceño internamente, mientras creía escuchar al pintor burlarse de él. Lo que le faltaba, su propio yo se reía de él! En su cara!

Tenma por su parte prefirió fingir que no había pasado nada, especialmente por el hecho de saber distinguir cuando se trataba de su amado pintor y cuando tenía al frente a un dios. Sus cabellos era la mayor prueba de ello, pero no por eso significaba que no pudiese abrazarlo, no?

Usualmente las pocas veces que llego a verlo (siempre que algo deprimía a su esposo, como su reciente viaje), el dios solía mostrarse molesto sin razón aparente, arisco y sin afán de conversación a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Más de un golpe ya se había ganado por su propia imprudencia, pero no por ello no sabía cómo manejarlo más amenamente.

Solo así se había dado cuenta que al menos no lo golpearía si al estar acostado solo le limitara a abrazarlo nada más. Sin decir nada o llegar a mas, solo eso.

El no tenía nada en contra del dios, ansiaba llevar las cosas en paz con este (a diferencia de Hades) y trataba en lo posible de no hacer nada que lo molestara demasiado.

Técnicamente, a su entendimiento, el también era una parte importante de Alone y por ello, lo amaba por igual y nunca buscaría ofenderlo de alguna forma, no intencionalmente.

El caballero, ni siquiera era consciente de que quizás, era ese cariñoso afán que le mostraba lo que podría irritar al emperador de los muertos. Aun no era capaz de recordar que sus almas ya se habían conocido cientos de veces antes.

Aunque curiosamente, algo en el le asegurara que al azabache si le gustaban los abrazos, aun sin el recuerdo del primero que se habían dado. Solo con eso, bastaba para relajarlo un poco.

Para Tenma, solo con esto, quizás Hades no lo odiaría tanto. Para el dios, solo con ello lograba calmar sus ansias una vez más y no perder la esperanza que algún día las cosas terminarían totalmente bien para todos.

Un poco más…esperaría un poco más…

Ese simple gesto humano y lleno del amor que actualmente no sabía si compartir o repudiar era suficiente para seguir paciente.

Un poco más…y quizás su futuro sería algo más prometedor.

Una reencarnación mas y…tal vez, solo tal vez….seria libre de aquel sentimiento que enredo el alma…

 _De Dioses y humanos…._

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

… _ **.Por ahora….**_

 **Notas finales: y ahora sí! El fin! Este epilogo está más que nada ligado al prologo del fic, espero no los haya confundido xD**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han disfrutado esta historia! Sin su apoyo, jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos! Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí! Se los agradezco mucho y espero verlos pronto en los próximos proyectos!**

 **Cuídense!**


End file.
